


48Freewrites

by TyrantKingToru



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 45,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingToru/pseuds/TyrantKingToru
Summary: Collection of Oneshots from my TumblrStarting with Foolish Squirrel





	1. Chapter 1

“Nyan-Nyan, what’re you doing?” I asked, looking up from my magazine, I noticed that the other woman occupying the room suddenly got quiet.

“Trying to finish this level. Now hush.” The usually light-hearted brunette replied.

 _Her and video games._ I shrugged, before flicking through the rest of my source of entertainment, before getting bored.

I put the magazine down, an idea popped into my head.

Getting up, I walked past Nyan-Nyan, who didn’t even bother look up at me.

Circling around, I covered her eyes.

She gasped, as the words “Game over” Left the speaker of her PSP.

“Yuko.”

I could hear the ice in her tone.

“Haru, i-it was just a joke.” I quickly removed my hands from her eyes, watching carefully as she put down her PSP and rose from her seat.

 _Im going to die. She’s gonna kill me_.

“Do you know what you’ve just done?” She asked me.

All I could do was shake my head in fear, even though she wasn’t facing me.

“F-forgive me. I wasn’t thinking! Please don’t kill me!” I begged for my life.

“Yuko.”

“Yes?”

“Im not mad. A little irritated, but not mad. You did me a favor, now come over here.”

Still a bit wary, I did as she asked, circling around the couch to her side.

“How about we watch TV together?” She suggested, sitting down, grabbing the remote from her side.

“Y-yea, sure. Sound great.” I nodded, sitting beside her.

 

* * *

 

A few hours after the whole incident, we were preparing for lunch.

“Yuko, just a warning for if that ever happens again.” She called from the kitchen.

I could hear her slicing up vegetables on the cutting board.

“If you ever,”

_SLICE._

“Interrupt my game again,”

_ANOTHER SLICE._

“You’ll be sleeping on the couch until I beat said game, and I don’t mind taking my time. Understand?” She asked, turning towards the doorway, where I stood in fear.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now lunch is served.” She suddenly went back to her cheerful personality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry Delight

_It’s so hot today_. Sayaka sighed, coming in from the balcony of her shared apartment.

She noticed that Sae was over, but didn’t pay much attention to her.

Looking for a way to cool down, she opened her freezer, her eyes light up at the sight of her guilty pleasure, ice cream bars.

Reaching for the box, she was shocked to discover it was empty.

_What? There was at least one more in here…_

“Sae!”

“What?”

“Where did my strawberry ice cream bar go? It was my last one.”  
 The longer haired beauty asked, a frown on her face, as she entered the living room.

“I didnt know it was the last one. Uh here, you can have the rest, I just opened it.” Sae offered, unaware of the situation.

Sayaka sighed, before sitting beside the…shirtless female.

“W-why are you shirtless?”

“It’s hot. Why would I wear a shirt?”

“ What if someone glances in? ” Sayaka asked.

Sae couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re on the 4th floor and our windows are tinted. What’s your problem? Am I too stimulating?” The short haired woman asked, her eyebrows dancing suggestively.

Sayaka’s face lit up, before she turned away, taking a bite out of her treat. She glanced back over to her partner and saw a hungry look in her eyes. “S-sae? What’s wrong?” She asked, scooting away from the female.

“Oh nothing, just a bit hungry you could say.” She replied, her gaze locking with Sayaka’s. Using the fact that the other female can’t move away to her advantage. She reached over and started unbuttoning the shirt the other woman was wearing. “You look stuffy in that shirt. Let me help you remove it.”

“Sae, it’s too h-hot to do this.” Sayaka moaned at the touch of the short haired woman. Not quick to notice the fact that the treat that was once in her hand had been taken away.

“Don’t worry, I already solved the being too hot problem.” Sae beamed, taking the ice treat and applying a small amount to the long haired female’s warm stomach, causing her to gasp. Not soon after, Sae’s tongue followed licking up her mess. “Mmm Strawberry Sayaka is delicious.”

Sayaka was unable to reply due to another gasp leaving her mouth as Sae continued her antics, until the treat was nearly gone. She took the last piece and placed in her mouth, before hovering over Sayaka, her lips covering the others, forcing the treat into her partner’s mouth, earning herself a moan.

“Aw, the treat is all gone.” Sae pouted as she ended the kiss.

Sayaka finally took the chance to breathe, before her hand latched onto Sae’s arm. “You. Me. Bed. NOW.”

Sae grinned as she was pulled into their bedroom, not to be seen until the sun was finally going down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple Request

Jurina's POV

“Do you and Mayu have any plans this weekend?” Yuko asked me, as I was packing up to leave the locker room.

‘Not that I know of. Why?“ I asked.

"I won these,” Yuko started, reaching into her bag and pulling out tickets. “But neither Nyan Nyan or I are into this stuff as much as Mayu is. So why dont you take her.” She fished placing the item into my hand.

I glanced down and saw what the tickets were for: Danso fashion show.

“How did you win these? They sold out in the first hour?” I asked excitedly.

“Bra unhooking contest.” The brunette smirked at me.

_Why does that not surprise me._

“So I take it you guys want these?” Yuko asked,with a grin already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” I nodded.

“Then they are yours.” She smiled,

“I owe you, Yuko. ”

“I’ll take you up on that later.” She replied over her shoulder as she left.

Grabbing my bag, I left the theater.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home.” I called into the apartment, dropping my stuff at the door, as I removed my shoes.

“Welcome back.” I heard, as I lifted my head to see Mayu before me. A smile tugged onto my face.

“Guess what?” I asked excitedly.

“What?” She replied.

“Remember those tickets we tried to get for the Danso fashion show?”

A surprised look spread on her face.

“No way!”

“Yes way! Yuko stopped me on my way home and gave them to me.” I fished the tickets out my pocket and handed them to her.

“How did she get her hands on these?” Mayu asked in disbelief.

“…Bra unhooking contest.” I replied.

“That explains a lot actually. Nice job Oshiriko.”

“You two and the Oshiri Sisters thing.” I shook me head.

“It’s not a 'thing’ Juri. It’s a lifestyle.” The cyborg defended herself.

“Whatever. So it’s this weekend and I’m tried and excited. So if you need me I’ll be taking a nap.” I gave Mayu a peck on her cheek, before walking past her, Destination:Bed.

 

* * *

 

It was a clear Saturday afternoon and Mayu and I were already waiting in line to get inside the building. I knew Danso was getting more and more popular. But the length of the line was crazy. Once we were inside we found our seats.

After sitting for a while, someone walked on stage, a mic in hand with a grim face. “Ladies and gentlemen, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but one of our models has come down with a serious illness and had to drop out last minute.” Once they finished the announcement, they bowed to the audience.

“That’s unfortunate.”

“I really wanted to see some great costumes.”

“I took off work for this.”

Complains came in left and right as the audience got more and more upset.

“Um if someone was willing to fill in we could continue.” The announcer suddenly said, making everyone quiet.

It was silent for the longest time, as no one volunteered.

“I’ll do it!” I said aloud, as I stood with my hand raised high.

“Great! Come to the stairs to the left and we’ll see what we can do with you.” The announcer beamed at me.

“Are you sure you wanna do this Jurina?” I heard Mayu ask.

“Yes, I want you to enjoy for the both of us, Mayu.” I replied, squeezing her hand reassuringly, as I left the aisle.

 

* * *

 

Once I got backstage, I was measured before being left alone with a make-up artist. “We have two costumes that will fit you perfectly.” I was being informed.

“And that is?” I asked.

“A pirate,”

'Typical.’ I though to myself.

“and a Butler.”

“Anything gonna happen to my hair?”

“Actually not much, its the perfect length, we might add something for the pirate costume though. Are you okay with that?” Someone I’m assuming is female asked me.

I nodded.

“Alright let’s get you ready for the first half of the show. Oh! Before I forget. You should give some lip service as well. We allow our models to make it up as we go. Your first costume is already in that dressing room. 10 minutes until we begin so please hurry.” I was escorted to the dressing room before being left alone.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for your wait. The show is now starting. Please put your cellphones on silence so that everyone has an equal chance of hearing from our models. Photos are allowed, but please no flash. Please enjoy the show.” A voice left the speakers as the room got darker, the only source of light coming from the stage lights.

“Everyone ready?” The woman in charge asked.

“Yes.” Everyone replied. I could feel my heartbeat picking up, I was pretty excited myself.

“Alright! Let’s impress 'em Ladies!”

The narrator’s voice picked up once more. “Oh no! We seem to be over taken by Pirates!” That was mine and another womans cue to head center stage. The show has begun.

I could hear gasps and squeals from people,but I managed to keep a straight face. I was wearing a torn blouse and tattered pants along with a bandana along with an eyepatch giving me the rough look.

Our lip service began once the squealing died down.

“Where is the treasure?” I asked the woman beside me, as I pretend to look around, a false sense of irritation on my face.

“The maps says it’s over here. But I dont see anything. Another false lead I bet.” The other woman replied, anger showing on her face as she tore the map.

“Another false lead. i’m getting tired of those. Our captain is useless if you ask me. How about tonight, we throw her overboard and take over this ship.” I asked, a sinister smirk on my face. I could hear more squeals.

“I like the way you think.”

Our time was up, so we laughed our way off stage.

“You’re pretty good newbie.” The woman I was on stage complemented me.

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the show went off without a hitch, It was once again my turn and I was already ready to wow the audience again.

“Your loyal servent has news for you.” The narrator introduced, as I started heading on stage.

A whole new level of fan girling met my ears, I had to fight a smile off my face.I was wearing a traditional black suit, with a blue undershirt and a black tie. My hair was left to its normal form. Turning to face the audience, I bowed, before glancing back up, my eyes locked with Mayu.

“Ojou-sama, I…I wish to confess something to you.” I began, as if my charge were directly in front of me.

“Ojou-sama…no Mayu-sama, I love you. I know your father has banned you being in a relationship, So I will personally go turn in my request for a transfer. I can only hope that…you will remember me.” I bowed once more before I left stage. On my way out, I could hear faint sobbing.

'Maybe I over did it.’ Shrugging, I went towards the dressing room to change.

Once I was done, I head to the group who was awaiting my arrival. “We’re gonna do our thanks and then you’re free to go. Thanks for volunteering, you can take home the costumes if you wish as a thank you for your performance.” The woman in charge shook my hand.

“It was no problem.” I nodded.

Everyone walked onto stage, hands clasped and bowed, as the audience clapped. “A how about a loud applaud for our volunteer, Matsui-san?” The narrator said.

The audience stood and cheered louder, I could help but to smile and wave to all of them. 'I honestly had fun.’

xXx

“You looked so amazing on stage. I mean you always look great on stage when we perform and all, but that was a whole new level. The butler confession scene was so heartwarming.” Mayu gushed as we were on our way home.

“It was really fun, and I got to bring these home too. Maybe if you ask nicely I’ll wear them again, but only for you.” I grinned.

“So a simple request of you wearing that until Monday isn’t too crazy is it?” Mayu asked, motioning to the butler outfit.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's my idiot

Atsuko shook her head as she could hear Takamina laughing from down the hall. Probably at something she said that usually isn’t all that funny. ‘Her jokes are so bad.’ The ace laughed to herself, as she followed the laughter.

There she saw Minami, Yuko, and Nyan-Nyan talking among each other. Well…Mainly Takamina tell really bad jokes, and the other two laughing more or less at the shorter woman. Noticing the arrival of Atsuko, Takamina’s grin widened.

“Hey Atsuko. You missed one of my best jokes yet.”

“Did I now?” Acchan asked, sitting beside the shorter girl, smiling a bit as she felt an arm wrap around her. She glanced over at Yuko who was shaking her head, signaling that the joke wasn’t as great.

“Yea it involved melons?” Minami said.

“Melons?” Atsuko inquired. “A joke about melons? I gotta hear this.”

“Alright, it’s really funny.” Takamina snickered, before starting “Why can’t the melons marry?”

Yuko and Haruna could be heard sighing from beside her.

“Because they cantaloupe.” The short woman slapped her knee as she started laughing.

_That joke is bad its almost funny._

“Wasn’t it funny?”

“Y-yea.” I sent her a half grin. “Anyway what do you want for lunch? I have…er had 30 mins, but I had to find you first.”

“Eh? I’m not really hungry. So you can pick.” Minami muttered.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat what I want to pick.” Atsuko grinned, a perverted gleam in her eyes.

“What do you me-” It took a moment for what Acchan said to sink in, but when it did her face lit up. Atsuko, Kojiharu and Yuko were laughing.

“Now that’s funny.” Yuko finally spoke.

“What do you mean by that? I’m funny. Right Acchan?” Takamina moved her gaze from Yuko, back to Atsuko, puppy dog eyes on her.

“Yes, you’re funny in your own way. Yuko just doesn’t understand your humor. Now if you two will excuse us. I need to enjoy much lunch.”

With that Atsuko dragged a shocked Takamina out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“You know….that jokes wasn’t so bad.” Haruna mentioned, leaning on Yuko.

“I know, but if you tell her it’ll get to her head and she’ll make up more.” The squirrel sighed.

“So she’d be like you and get big headed?” Kojiharu teased.

“I don’t let things get to my head. You’re so mean Nyan-Nyan.” Yuko whinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purr for Me

To say that Meada Atsuko was jealous would be an understatement. What she was currently jealous of would be dubbed ‘Childish’ in the eyes of many, but still her girlfriend was neglecting her, and that just wouldn’t do.

The actress was currently on break, and was staying over at her Girlfriend’s place, hoping to spend her break with said girlfriend, doing couply stuff, hugging, talking, a kiss here and there, which would be happening, IF a certain Kitten was taking up her girlfriend’s time.

 _I’m jealous of a feline_. Atsuko glared dagger’s at the kitten who was on cloud nine, on Takamina’s lap, getting the attention she should be receiving from her lovely Minami.

“Atsuko? Are you alright? You haven’t been saying anything.” Takamina asked, turning her attention on the other female on her bed, much to Nyaa-chan’s displeasure, she mewled, demanding attention once again. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m fine I guess.” A pout made it’s way to her face, as she was left on the sidelines, of the playful cat and her owner. “You don’t sound fine to me. Are you sure you’re fine?” Minami asked once again, if she bothered to turn her head, she would be able to prove that Atsuko wasn’t 'Fine’.

'I can’t watch this anymore.’ With that in mind, Atsuko stood from the bed, and grabbed some clothing, and made her way to bathroom. “Im going to take a shower.” She tossed over her shoulder, not even sure if she was heard.

xXx

Feeling better after taking the shower, she sighed happily to see that Takamina had finally gotten up, and the smell of something being made brought a smile to her face. 'Finally I’ll get to spend some time with MY girlfriend.’ She thought to herself, entering the living room.

“I made breakfast, Acchan.” Takamina said, already half done with her omelet.

“Thanks for breakfast.” She thanked the shorter woman with a peck on her cheek, before entering the kitchen to retrieve her breakfast.

“Mew.”

“Nyaa-chan, you can’t have my food. Silly kitty.” Takamina’s voice was heard around the corner.

Acchan was left to eat breakfast on her own, as Takamina took to the couch, her cat following close behind, ready to claim her spot on her owner’s lap. “You’re being so demanding today aren’t you?” The shorter woman giggled, as her cat mewled and purred.

_This. Cat. Is. Annoying._

If anyone were to look at the Atsuko’s face right now, they would see unfiltered irritation on her face. An idea formed into her head on how to grab her girlfriend’s attention and hold it, but first to finish her meal.

Once finished eating, she begun the first part of her plan.

“Do you want to do anything today, Acchan?” Minami asked, once she felt the left side of the couch sink in, alerting her that she want alone on the couch anymore.

“No, I think I’d like to stay in again today.”

“Alright. Maybe we could watch some movies.” The unsuspecting female suggested, turning to face her girlfriend.

“Maybe.” Atsuko purred, acting strangely like….a cat.

“A-atsuko?” Minami blushed, never seeing this side of the actress before.

“Hmm?” She hummed, laying her head on the captain’s shoulder, faint purr could be heard from both the cat and Acchan, both demanding attention from the short female.

“You’re acting really different today. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Atsuko’s eyes narrowed at that. “I’m fine. I just want to spend time with you, but that cat is getting all the attention. So I’m doing what I have to do to get you to look at me.”

Takamina made an 'o’ with her mouth, finally catching on to what she meant. “So you’re jealous of Nyaa-chan are you? That’s so cute.” She teased the actress, who in turn hissed at her, pushing her back against the couch.

“Yes, I was jealous. Now give me some attention.” Atsuko admitted, a pout once again on her face.

Takamina dint have to be told twice, and placed Nyaa-chan on the ground, who trotted to her bed behind the couch. “You know you could of said something before.”

“Oh shut up and kiss me already.” Atsuko demanded, not in the mood to be teased.

Minami did as told, and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck, pulling her further down for a kiss. “So will you continue purring for me?” She asked, breaking away, a grin on her face, as all she got for a reply was a groan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small break

The ever hard working General Manager was once again over working her tiny body, and for that many of the staff and members felt it was time to send her on a mini break. How long of a break you ask? Just two days.

 _I can’t believe they sent me home! I have some much more to do._ The midget mumbled as she unlocked her front door, stepping inside, she closed it behind her and with a sigh started removing her shoes.

“Minami?” Atsuko called from the living room, her head appearing over the corner, a look of both shock and amusement on her face. “You’re home early. What’s wrong?”

“They sent me home on a break. Apparently I’m 'overworking’ myself.” Minami explained the situation, a pout on her face as she plopped onto the couch.

“Maybe you are overworking yourself, you haven’t been sleeping as much either. I don’t blame them for sending you home, last thing I want to do is get a phone call that you collapsed.” The ex-member scolded, as she placed her arm around her still pouting girlfriend.

“Eh? I don’t work that hard you know. I just double check where others don’t which involves me moving around a lot.” Minami shrugged, before getting a chance to see what Atsuko was wearing. She was in a matching black bra and yoga pants. She quickly gulped as she got caught staring to long.

“You pervert.” Acchan grinned, enjoying the blush that spread over Takamina’s face.

“I’m not a pervert, I-I happened to notice that you’re not wearing much clothing…”

“Well people who work out tend to not wear much clothing, cause you get hot, and clothing gets all sticky.”

 _Hot and sticky Acchan._ Takamina’s mind went to la la land as she could image the possible poses her girlfriend could do. 'She is really flexible.’

“Takamina.”

“Huh?”

“Did you hear me?” Acchan’s eyes narrowed.

“…No.”

“I said why don’t you go take a shower while I make us lunch.” Atsuko repeated herself.

“Sounds great. I’ll be back in a few.” Placing a peck on Acchan’s cheek, Minami made her way to their shared bedroom and into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. _Maybe this wont be so bad of a break. Least Acchan will spoil me._

 

* * *

 

“Ah, that shower was lovely.” Minami hummed, making her way into the kitchen, just to see Atsuko moving around finishing what looked like lemon chicken and rice, but what really caught her attention was that face that she was still wearing the yoga pants, which was form fitting, and a white frilly apron over her sports bra.

“What’re you smiling at?” Takamina was broken once again out of her daze.

“Nothing.” She grinned at the taller woman.

“Tell me.” Acchan prodded, not liking the fact she was left out of what was making the shorter woman smile. Pushing the still grinning woman against the kitchen wall, she asked again.“ Tell me what’s making you smile.”

Minami’s lip twitched as her face flushed from how close they were now. “Y-you look like a housewife.”

Silence….and then.

Atsuko’s face lit up from her ears to her neck.

“W-what’re you saying.”

Takamina found this beyond amusing that simply calling her a housewife got a reaction like this. “You heard me. You look a like a wife, who’s husband just got home. But just not anyone’s wife, you’d be my beautiful wife.”

Just when you thought she couldn’t get any redder, boom! Atsuko was almost scarlet red and was trying to hide her face. 'Ah, she’s so cute.’

“How about we eat now?: I’m starving.”

Acchan simply nodded and turned away from the midget before her, grabbing her plate she made her way to the table. Still unable to look at the other woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine

**  
**‘It’s getting dark.’ A young, short black haired woman sighed, trying to make her way down the street. 'Hopefully there aren’t any predators out tonight.’

Or at least that’s what she hoped.

“Hey! Pretty lady, you look lonely. Why don’t we escort her somewhere fun, right guys?” A loud, obviously drunk man and his friends laughed, quickly catching up with the woman.

'Just ignore them. Just ignore them. Just ignor-’

“Hey! We’re talking to you, dont ignore us!” Another of the party growled, reaching out to grab the woman’s arm. But to his attempt got his arm slapped away. “She slapped me.”

“That’s not nice. We just wanna be your friend, but now I feel like you should make it up to my friend over here. You hurt his feelings.” The first man suggested, as the group of men surrounded her.

There was no one outside at this time, no one to help the lone woman surrounded by five men, who were almost towering over her.

Trying to get though one of them, she was pushed back, her arms grasped, as she was dragged into the ally way, the men snickering in joy.

 _“What do you think you’re doing?”_ A lone voice, most definitely, female broke thought the giggling men, who turned to see glowing eyes in the dark ally way.

“Huh? What’re you?” The same man from before, the leader of the pack, asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at who was talking to them.

**  
** _“I asked what do you think you’re doing? She’s my prey. Let her go."_

The owner of the voice stepped into the mild light of the ally way, allowing herself to be seen. She was short, but graceful, her face was sharp, and the glow in her eyes only got more intense.

 _”_ It’s another girl. Maybe she wants to join in. Someone grab her, I’m getting started on this one.“ The pack leader grinned, turning his attention to the still captive female who has yet to open her mouth.

One of the other men approached the shorter female, and tried to grab her, only to has his world thrown upside down, as he was tossed to the side like paper ball, his scream alerting everyone, even the captive.

 _"You guys just don’t seem to listen to well. Tsk Tsk.”_ The short woman, made her way to the rest of them, taking her time, as one by one the men started lunging at her, only to meet the same fate as the first man, Getting face to face with the last man, she simply smiled at him, revealing a large amount of razor sharp teeth, her eyes finally a blood red.  _“Can I have my prey now? I’d say I earned her by now.”_

The man was unable to even move, the fear of not knowing what was in front of him petrified him. Not bothering to wait, she reached for the girl, and before he knew it, both of them vanished.

 

* * *

 

“You’re late again.” The demon scolded the woman she was holding.

“I’m sorry.” The one who was previously saved apologized, her head lowered.

The red eyes, softened until they returned to their natural brown color. “You had me worried, Acchan. Guys like those are why I don’t want you out late. I don’t want them touching what is mine.”

“I know Minami, but I had to close up shop today.” Atsuko hummed, glad that the other woman wasn’t angry anymore, she cuddled into the soft embrace, as she enjoyed the flight home.

“We’re almost home, why don’t you relax a bit.” Takamina’s voice drifted into her ears, as her eyes were closing. Knowing that she was safe, she allowed sleep to overtake her, even if it was brief.

Minami slowed down just a bit, allowing the night breeze to carry her black wings, looking down she saw the woman she protected and loved sleeping in her arms, allowing a faint smile to grace her mouth, she turned her gaze upward, to the full moon that was out tonight.

'It’s already been a year. Since I made you mine, but you don’t seem to regret me stealing you from your normal life do you?’

“Minami.” The woman in her arms mumbled, still clearly asleep, tired from all of today’s events.

Placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, the demon whispered into her ear, three words, eight letters, with one meaning.

“ _ **I love you**.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me forever

“Father where are we going?” A little girl with shoulder length black hair asked, following a old graying man.

“You’ll see when we get there. Just be a little more patient.” He answered his always eager daughter, leading her to the outer part of their estate.

Once they made one last turn, they arrived to the training fields of the royal estate.

Many people, both men and women where training their hardest in case of anything were to happen, they were being prepared for the worst.

The old man simply smiled and nodded in approval.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Maeda-sama?” A solider approached the two newcomers.

“Tell your Captain that I’m here.” The older Maeda instructed.

Saluting, the solider when to do as requested, and in no time a similar man who was probably no older was approaching him,  a large smile on his face, a child was following him.

“Takahashi, how you’re still alive is either a blessing or a curse my old friend.” Maeda grinned, at the old man.

“You know I’m too stubborn to die in combat.” Both men laughed. laughed. “Hello there Princess.” Takahashi squatted to get a closer look at who would be ruling the kingdom when she was older. “Look at you. Just a pretty as your mother.”

The young girl flushed at the compliment, but was still hiding behind her father.

“Anyway as we spoke of before.” Maeda got the conversation back on track.

“Ah yes, my daughter will be protecting yours with her life. Right Minami?”

“Y-yes!” The child standing behind the Captain made herself known.

“She reminds me of you!” The older Maeda laughed, before looking at his daughter’s new protector. “Listen here Minami was it? You’re going to  protect my daughter, so that she’ll grow up and be a beautiful leader. Do you understand?”

Placing her hand over her heart just like her father taught her, she replied. “Yes Sir. I understand.”

“Good. I’ll leave the rest to you Captain. Come along Atsuko.”

Atsuko who was still hiding behind her father was glancing at the other girl who her father was talking too.

“Atsuko?”

“I’m coming father.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on Minami! We’re not gonna be out long enough for anyone to notice.” The princess, now age 12, was urging her guardian of 5 years to go outside the castle walls with her.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. You still have lessons and I have training tonight.” Minami hummed, trying not to give in to other girl.

“We can stop by that one place you like?” Atsuko tempted her knight, her hand on the other girls, squeezing it, urging her on.

Glancing at the clock, Takamina sighed, before smiling. “I’ll go ready us a horse. Stay here please.” She asked, receiving a excited nod.

Not even 15 minutes later, the two sneaked their way out with practiced ease, both in civilian clothing, but the protector had a small blade tucked at her side, for both of their protection.

“Where did you even want to go?” Minami asked, glancing down at the princess siting before her on the horse, which was not in a gentle trot.

“No where really. I just wanted to get out. It’s gets boring in the castle.”

‘And lonely.’ She wanted to add, but she didn’t.

“It does get boring I guess.”

“You guess? It’s the same routine everyday. Wake up, Eat breakfast alone or with you sometimes, Study all day, and then go to sleep. I want more excitement.” The princess muttered, leaning further back on to her knight’s chest.

“More excitement huh?” Minami repeated, her grip on the reins tighten. “ Well I hope this counts.” Without a much of a warning, she rammed her heels into their horses side, causing it to break into a run.

“Ah!” Atsuko yelled, a joyful laugh escaping her lips.

Before they knew it, there were approaching the castle entrance, and Minami slowed down the horse once again. “Well I can’t do much, but I hoped you enjoyed your time out.”

“It was fun. Hopefully we can sneak out more often.” The princess suggested.

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Knocking on the door, the short woman, now 17, entered her princesses room. “Acchan? Are you ready?” She asked in a hushed voice, knowing her princess was upset.

“Yes, I just can’t believe it.” Atsuko replied, a sniffle could be heard, as she turned around to see the sympathetic on her knights face.

“Your father was a good man and he left me to protect you and I will do that.” Takamina said, as Acchan made her way into her arms, she returned the hug, as she felt the her neck become wet.

“You’ll always be with me right?” The princess asked, looking up at her protector, more tears welling up in her eyes.

“Yes. Atsuko.” The knight smiled softly, wiping away some of her tears. “Now please stop crying. I want to see you happy. Your father would want the same.”

“I’ll try…Can I hold your hand on the way there?”

“Of course you can.”

As the two sat though the funeral, their hands remained interlocked,  occasionally Atsuko would squeeze her knight’s hand, but other than that she didn’t cry.

Once the event was over and the two were going to retreat for the night,  they were stopped by the royal adviser.

“Our beloved king left something for you two. If you’ll follow me.”

The two followed the man down the hall until they came upon the king’s private quarters.  Entering, the adviser opened a trunk and pulled out a box.

“Here we are…”

Handing the box over, he took his leave, his only job was to pass on the required box, nothing more.

“What do you think is in it?” Minami asked.

“I don’t know. Hurry and open it.”

Placing the box on the nearest flat surface, the shorter of the two opened it. Two letters lay inside each addressed to the two of them.  
  
 _'To my dearest daughter,_

_If you’re reading this then I am not longer alive. I lived a long and happy life, and happened to have the greatest daughter a father could ask for. You know that both your mother and I loved you dearly, and we’re watching over you always. The kingdom is now under your care, I can only hope you make good decisions. Minami, you knight and childhood friend is whom I’ve left to take care of you and love you. I refused to say good-bye for we shall see each other again. Until then know that I do love you.’  
_

_  
_“Atsuko? Are you okay? You’re crying again.” Minami asked, worried about her princess once again.

The black haired princess couldn’t speak, as she threw herself into her knights embrace, who immediately began comforting her. Using one hand, the knight gently coaxed the letter from her charge.

“Oh Acchan.” She finally said after scanning through it. Placing that letter down, she picked up the one addressed to her.

_'To Minami._

_I’m sure you know why I wrote this and put it with Atsuko’s letter. I am no longer in this world. I wish to thank you, for always being with my daughter, through sadness and happiness, you have been her pillar. I already know I don’t have to ask you as your King, but as Family. Please protect her. You really were like a second daughter to me. Take care, Minami.’  
_

For the first time since she was a child, tears started freely falling from the knight’s eyes. The two of them remained in the room for quite a while, the sun was beginning to set, when the two finally left. One wasn’t quite awake, but the Knight didn’t mind.

“I’ll protect you with my life.” She swore, tucking in her charge, before retreating to her own room, which was connected by a door less entrance. It was almost like sharing a room.

 

* * *

 

'I should just tell her! Stop being a coward Captain! Just walk up to her, take her by her hand, and kiss her!’ Mentally pumping herself up, the much older knight, now age 21, was preparing to confess to her Queen.

Entering their room, she noticed Atsuko reading over some paperwork, the look on her face showing the irritation. Looking up as she heard the soft thuds of footsteps, a wide smile grew on her face. She scooted over on the bench she was sitting on, making room for the shorter woman to sit beside her.

“Acchan, I-I have something I wish to tell you?” Minami started, taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves. 'You’ve faced combat how many times? Yet confessing makes you panic?’

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything.” Atsuko asked, already having a feeling that she knew what her knight was about to do, as she placed her paperwork down, and gave her full attention to Knight.

“You see f-for a long time…I’ve- _”  
_

A soft hand landed on top of the struggling Minami’s, coaxing her to continue, a bright smile was already on Acchan’s face.

“I’ve been in love you for the longest time!” Minami finally finished, her face a bright red.

“I know.”

“Huh?”

Atsuko giggled at the woman beside her. “I’ve already known, I’ve just simply been waiting.”

“Mou, that’s not fair! You should of said something!” A pout formed on the Knight’s face.

“Here let me make it up to you.” The Queen grinned, closing the gap between their lips, starting the first of many kisses to come. When the need for air became to great, they broke away. “Definitely worth the wait.” She added.

“Yea.” Takamina breathed, her eyes half lidded, a lazy smile on her face.

The two just sat there, in peace, hands intertwined, that is until a question broke their silence.

“So when are you going to propose?” Acchan asked, a twinkle in her eyes, as she watched her knight start to squirm nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near, Yet Far Away

**Sayaka’s Pov  
**

It was nearly midnight when I finally arrived home, I was exhausted. Photo shoots, Promoting the movie I was staring in, as well as interviews. I didn’t even get a chance to message Sae today. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep the rest of this day away.

After a long and relaxing shower, I was wrapped in a towel as I approached my bed, as if on cue, my phone started to buzz shortly.

“Hello?”

_“Sayaka?”_

I couldn’t help but smile at Sae’s voice. I really do miss her, the constant traveling was starting to take a toll on her.

“Who else would answer my phone?”

 _“Ehe you’re right. Silly me.”_ I could tell she was smiling sheepishly on the other side of the line.

‘She’s just too cute.’

“So what do I owe this surprise call?” I asked, already sensing something being off about this from the get go.

_“No reason. I just missed you. Being away from you for a long time has that effect on me you know.” Sae purred into the mic._ _  
_

Wait.

Purred?

Swallowing I replied.

“I-I miss you too. You know I hate seeing you off.” I whispered, unknowingly biting my lower lip.

_“I know you do, but you know the nights before we leave always keep me coming back. You know the hot, passionate, se-”_

“Sae!” I barked, a blush staining my cheeks.

She simply laughed though the mic before she continued. _“You know I think about you every night before bed. Do you think of me Sayaka?”_ Sae asked, her voice now a little more huskier than before, an obvious sign of her arousal.

'Is she trying to have phone sex with me?’ I could feel my face get warmer.

“I do think of you too.” I murmur.

_“You know being all the way over here, away from you, and it makes me **frustrated.** So some nights, when I’m thinking of you, touching myself, I imagine it’s your fingers, not mine.”_

“Sae, I d-don’t think I can do this. This is so embarrassing.”

_“I figured you say something like this, so I prepared for it. Mind moving opening the screen door for me?”_

Throwing on one of my sleeping shirts, I quickly dashed to the screen door to see my grinning girlfriend waving at me.

“What’re you doing here?” I asked.

“No welcome back kiss?” Sae pouted, before glancing at my current state of dress. “Hmm though I don’t mind what you’re wearing too much. Now back to our previous conversation.” She changed the subject, a feral  look in her eyes.

I’ve become the prey, and she is the hunter.

I made a mad dash to my bedroom, she was close behind, before I could close the door, she slid in and pressed me against the now hit door.She leaned in and whispered just a few words that answers my previous question.

“SNH48 activities are currently on hold, due to Miyazawa Sae’s frustrations. I have no intentions on going back until I’m satisfied.” Sae growled into my ear, nipping at the end of her explanation.

“Aren’t you being selfish?” I tried to fight back, but we both knew I was slowly giving up.

“Who cares? Time for bed.” Without missing a beat, I was carried from the door and placed on the bed.

Neither of us got any sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Private Moments

“Ah, its so cold!” Minami yelled, as she was running, one hand was was over her face, as the other was holding onto her dates hand. Both of them were laughing and screaming as the rain got heavier.

“Safe~” Atsuko giggled as they finally entered their apartment. The once beautiful day changed suddenly when it started to rain cats and dogs. Taking off their jackets, Takamina went into the kitchen to prepare something warm for them to drink.

“Why don’t you go shower first. I’ll makes us something here.” She suggested.

“Thanks, I won’t take long.” Acchan replied, pecking the shorter female on the cheek, before making her way towards the bathroom, she didnt realize how much she was dripping, as she retrieved a towel from the closet and make a sharp turn, causing her to slip and fall.

The sudden thud, caused the shorter woman to jump, before looking around the corner to still see Atsuko on the ground, rubbing her lower back.

“Acchan, are you okay?” She asked as she carefully made her way over, trying not to make the same mistake her girlfriend did.

“Ehe~ Yea. I just want careful.” She replied, an embarrassed smile on her face.

“Be more careful next time, you know how bad it would of been if you got hurt.” Takamina scolded, helping the taller female up.

“Yes, I know. I’ll be more careful.” Atsuko started, as she was helped up, she didn’t release Minami’s hand right away, but squeezed it gently, trying to get the other woman to calm down.

Finally calming, Minami returned to her previous task of preparing hot chocolate, knowing her girlfriends love of the sweet drink. Cutting the tv on, she sat down with a mug wrapped firmly in her hand, taking careful sips, awaiting her turn to take a nice warm shower.

She didn’t have to wait too long, as Atsuko left the bathroom, the smell of chocolate lead her to the living room, where a cup awaited her arrival. “Bathroom’s free.” She shooed the ribbon wearing female to get herself warm shower.

It didn’t take long for Atsuko to finish her drink, as she flipped though the channels, hoping to find something to watch.

“Ahh, that felt great.” Takamina sighed in pleasure as she exited the bathroom, a towel still wrapped around her head.

“Come here. I’ll dry your hair for you.”

Smiling, Minami approached her lover, and sat between her legs.

“You’re just like a kitten.” Acchan giggled, as she could hear Minami purring at the ministrations.

“Then I’ll be your kitten.” Takamina mewled, nuzzling Atsuko’s inner leg, making the other woman giggle. “I love when you laugh you know. Cause then you smile and I also love that too.”

A faint blush made its way across the taller female’s face.

Taking advantage of the silence, Takamina turned around and slowly raised herself to be face to face with her girlfriend, before stealing a kiss and running off.

Blinking, Acchan gave chase, the two laughed as they ran all over the apartment. That is until Minami made a wrong turn into the kitchen.

“I’ve got you now. I’ll have to punish you for stealing a kiss.” Atsuko growled, as the shorter woman backed up into a wall.

“H-have mercy on m-” She didn’t get finish her plea, as her mouth was covered. The kiss was much longer than the one she previously stole.

“That one was much longer.” Minami whined as they broke away, a deeper blush on her face, the kind she got when they start getting a little more affectionate.

“Are you really complaining? You’re too cute Minami.” Acchan teased, before pecking her nose, both cheeks, and finally her lips again. Before pulling back once again.

Takamina scrunched up her nose, before a small sneeze escaped her.

Silence.

“Minami are you getting sick?”

“I-I hope not…”

“And I kissed you too.”

“Oh no.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home For the Moment

“Cut! Good job everyone. We’re done filming for next weeks episode.” The directer announced, as he and the crew clapped for the main cast, Atsuko being on of them. Bowing she took her leave to her dressing room.

Upon entering the room, she noticed her phone flashing.

‘I wonder who messaged me. Maybe Minami..’

Flipping her phone open, she noticed it was from Yuko.

_'Bakamina isnt feeling well, so she’s flying back home. Take care of her and if she tells you she’s fine, don’t listen. She needs some TLC Atsuko style. :3'_

'Minami will be at home then.’ The actress though excitedly, as she packed up her purse, and made her way out of the building.

Hailing a taxi, she was one step closer to home.

 

* * *

 

When the actress arrived home, she noticed another pair of shoes at the door and allowed a smile to grow on her face. Closing the door, she slipped hers off to join the pair beside them.

Hearing the humming of an old and familiar tone, she followed it to the living room.

Noticing a head bobbing on the couch, the ex-ace wrapped her arms around the female.

“Welcome home, Minami.” Atsuko whispered, feeling the female she was hugging get warmer.

“T-thanks Acchan.”  Takamina mumbled.

“So why are you back so soon, aren’t you guys on tour?” The actress asked, taking a seat beside the idol.

“I kinda pushed myself a little to far, so I got sent home to rest.” Minami explained herself, eyes closed, expecting to get scolded for pushing herself.

Instead she earned a flick to her forehead.

“Idiot. You know everyone worries about you. I worry about you, if you get sick everyone wont be able to do 100%.”

“Sorry.” Takamina whimpered, before being pulled into a hug, a few tears fell from her eyes.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing too.” Pulling away a little, the actress wiped her girlfriend’s tears away, before giving her a kiss. “You need to get some rest. You’re stuck with me until I deem you fit to return. Is that understood?”

Minami nodded, allowing her head to come to a rest on Atsuko’s.

“Good.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Turned Prey

‘I’ve finally found you and now I’ll finish this job.’ A mysterious woman in all black thought watching target, another woman who was alone at the bar.

Watanabe Mayu, daughter of Watanabe Hiro, a corrupted businessman.

“Hey, come drink with me."  A slurred voice broke my thoughts. A clearly drunken man was before the woman, swaying from side to side, but clearly thought he was fine.

"Go away.” I hissed, narrowing my eyes at the man.

“No need to be so cold, sweetheart. Here let me buy you a drink.” The guy was about to sit with the woman, when he was tripped on something unknown. Passing out not soon after hitting the ground. 'Idiot.’

The barkeep sighed as he called his friends to help the drunken fool.

Glancing back to the bar area, I noticed my target already disappeared.

'Damn it.’ I groaned mentally, closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat.

“Don’t you just hate pushy guys like that.” Another voice appeared from beside me.

She was beside me.

My target.

Watanabe Mayu.

“Yea, they’re annoying.” I casually replied. 'Slow and easy, before going in for the kill.’ I mentally smirked, deciding to take my time with this kill.

Mayu laughed a bit, I noticed that she wasn’t as intoxicated as the man from before, but she was tipsy. Allowing a fake smile to spread on my lips, I offered to buy her a drink.

She hesitated for a second…is that a blush on her face? I must be seeing things.

Once she accepted, I motioned a waiter over to us and ordered their best drink. Not caring for the price, I had money.

“So what’s your name pretty stranger?” Mayu asked.

I was taken back at how friendly she was. Is she really the daughter of such a ruthless and heartless businessman?

“I go by Black.”

“I see.” Mayu nodded. “So tell me Black,” Her voice lowered, her facial expression hardened. “Why have you been following me? Are you another assassin hired to kill the daughter of that man?”

I tried to hide my expression of shock, but I was unable too.

“Y-you knew?” I uttered.

“I’m not a genius for nothing. So why did you accept the job? Did that man do something to you?”

“A job is a job. It’s a harsh world out there. You don’t seem to fond of your father.” I noticed that she cringed at the use of 'father’.

“That man is no father of mine. Anyway,” Before the younger Watanabe could finish what she was saying, our drinks arrived, and she took a long sip. “Mmm fruity. As I was about to say, What do I have to do to convince you to change targets?” She asked folding her hands under her chin.

'Is she serious?’

“I’m very serious,”

My mouth gaped for a bit.

“And no I can’t read your mind. You have a very…unique face, Black-san.”

I could feel my face lit up just a bit. 'How unprofessional. My target is now teasing me.’ Coughing into my hand to clear up my embarrassment, I glared at the woman before me

“Should you be worried? I was sent to kill you.”

“Hmm, not really. If anything YOU should be worried. I’m not a spoiled little brat who doesn’t know self-defense. I’m brains and muscles. Actually I think I’ll use this to my advantage.” A grin spread across her face, making me shudder, both physically and mentally uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?”

“Well let’s think of it this way, Black-san. You’re trying to kill me, which you’ve confessed to, and I recorded it by the way. So I’ll give you a choice. You could try and kill me now and most likely fail, and rot in prison forever, OR become my girlfriend.”

“What! Have you lost your mind?"  I exclaimed, earning a few stares from around the bar, glaring at them, they went back to their own business.

"I need a little spice in my life. Sue me.” Mayu shrugged, sipping her very expensive drink without a care in the world. “So?” She asked.

“I accept your deal, but I will not be doing anything intimate with you.”

“I didnt expect you too.” She grinned, holding her hand out to me.

I reached out and took it, about to seal the deal with a handshake, just to be yanked forward, my lips landing on hers. Pulling away, I glared at her, but she just smiled at me.

“There. Sealed the deal.”

'What have I gotten myself into?’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallow's Eve

“Do you finally have a costume yet?” One Takahashi Minami asked, her close squirrel-ish friend, as they were walking home together. Their school was having a Halloween party and they were in charge of setting it up, since they were on the student counsel.

“Not really, but I might let Nyan-Nyan pick mine. She wants us to match.” Yuko shrugged, a smile on her face as she mentioned her girlfriend.

“Oh? I remember how much of a player you used to be, but now you been ‘tamed’.” Minami laughed.

“You don’t understand. It was like a life changing moment…Love at first sight.” The squirrel sighed in blush, recalling the first time she laid eyes on Kojima Haruna.

“I don’t understand? Who’s been in a relationship longer?”

“Touche.”

The two laughed as continued walking down the street.

“So is your Atsuko gonna be something sexy this year?” Yuko asked, a perverted grin on her face, dimples and all showing.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe?” A blush made it was to the stuttering girls face. “She told me to look forward to it though.”

“Ohoho! You know what that means right?” Yuko’s grin widened if that was even possible, her eyebrows doing a suggestive waggle. implying what she was thinking without uttering a word.

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

Both parties glanced down, as their phones started going off at the same time.

'Weird’ They both thought, taking out and flipping their phones open.

Acchan: _I think I found the perfect costume. Can you come by?_

Takamina: _Yea, I was just on my way home, but I can stop by._

Acchan: _See you soon. <3_

Nyan-Nyan: _Yuuchan can you come over?_

Yuko: _I was just thinking of coming by. See you in a bit! <3_

“So I guess we’re parting ways here?” Minami sheepishly smiled.

“I guess so. See you at the party tonight?” Yuko asked.

Takamina nodded, before they turned different ways at the fork in the road. Both eager to arrive at their girlfriends home.

 

* * *

 

**Atsumina Pair**

Arriving at Atsuko’s house, Minami noticed that her parents were not home, but a note was on the door.

_Come in and head upstairs. Lock the door behind you._

Following the instructions, Takamina ripped the letter off the door, before entering and locking the door. Heading up the stairsm she placed her bag beside Atsuko’s door, which was closed.

Knocking on it, she didnt get a chance to ask to come in, cause at that moment, the door opened, relieving…

Atsuko as a sexy demon.

Minami’s mouth dropped open, unable to do anything but gap, her girlfriend looked sinfully sexy.

A grin of satisfaction spread over Acchan’s features.

“I take it you like it?” She asked, pulling her stunned girlfriend in, walking around her like a predator would with it’s prey. Taking the chance to raise her hand and close her love’s mouth.

Takamina nodded, finally coming back to her senses, “You look amazing.” She said, a fierce blush on her face as she could help but allow her eyes to travel.

“I’m glad you like it. Want to see yours? I’m sure you’ll love it. Even comes with a chain.”

’D-did she say chain!’ Minami gulped.

 

* * *

 

**KojiYuu** **Pairing**

“Nyan-Nyan, I’m here.” Yuko announced letting herself into the Kojima household. The squirrel noted that no one was here, well except her girlfriends dogs that could be heard barking upstairs. A grin made its way onto Yuko’s face as she climbed up the stairs.

Bursting through the door, Yuko intended to scare her girlfriend, but instead she stood rooted, her mouth open in awe.

There she was her girlfriend giggling as she played with her dogs. It wasnt the act of playing with them that caused the squirrel to stop, it was what _she_ was wearing.

“Nyan-Nyan…”

“Ah, Yuuchan! I didn’t hear you come in. Do you like my costume?” Kojiharu asked, standing up and dusting herself off of any fur. As she did so, her costume moved along with her movement. Tighting up and riding up in all the right places. She was a cat girl, but not just any cat girl, she was also in leather. She looked _purrfect._

“You look…wow.” The squirrel was dumbfounded by how cute and hot her girlfriend looked, she raised her hand to wipe any possible drool off her face.

“I knew you’d like it. Here try yours on.” Haruna turned around, and lo and behold her costume came with a tail, but the shiny leather of her bottom is what caught Yuko’s attention.

'Sweet mother of god.’ Yuko thought she was going to faint.

xXx

One Takahashi Minami and Oshima Yuko were both leaning against the wall at the party, both wearing costumes of their lover’s choice, but each feeling ridiculous. Takamina was a 'minion’ of Atsuko, wearing mini horns and had a collar. Yuko was dressed as a mouse to go along with Kojiharu’s cat costume.

“This is stupid.” They both sighed.

The moment they entered the party, they saw their group of friends either hunched over laughing or trying not to laugh.

“We’re going to get them back for this right?” Minami asked, her eye twitching in irritation as a couple walked past them snickering their way.

“Oh yes. They’re all going to pay.” Yuko nodded.

The two who were busy cursing and sulking, didn’t notice their girlfriends talking and laughing with each other.

“Told you it would work.” The feline of the night laughed.

“I didn’t think it would. Look at them.” Atsuko tried to not laugh but failed. “Think they’ll try to get us back for this?” She asked.

“Most likely, oh here they come now.” Haruna pointed out.

“Are you two done pouting?” Atsuko asked, a grin on her face, as she pinched her girlfriends cheek.

“Nope. In fact we’re going to get you back.” Minami smiled back. Glancing over at Yuko, they both nodded.

“See you later right?” Yuko asked.

“If we live.” Takamina nodded.

You see there was a minor flaw to Atsuko and Haruna’s costume. It was in two pieces, the upper bra and the bottom. The two had no idea what was coming to them.

“What are you two talking abou-” Kojiharu didnt get to finish her sentence as she released a high pitched squeal, as Takamina grabbed her top and ran off, Yuko doing the same to Atsuko running in opposite direction.

The two stood there, covering their chests, thankfully they were wearing strapless bras underneath, but the looks on their face went from shocked to anger.

“YUKO/MINAMI!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind Closed Doors

“Takahashi going in.” I said into the intercom, my finger pushed to the button, looking up into the camera.

 _“Takahashi going in.”_ The doorman confirmed, as the cell doors began unlocking and sliding open.

This cell room was specifically designed for one member, the deadliest person in this prison. Who would of thought the cell would house such a beauty.

“You’re just on time” Maeda Atsuko, the cell owner teased. She didn’t look like your typical prisoner, she was well kept, not dirty, and didnt pick fights….well at least with me.

I’m what you would call a special case, not soon after I began working here, I was put on guard duty, back when she was still housed with other female prisoners.

It was during lunch time that she snapped, I was the one in charge of giving her the tray, she grabbed me, and slammed the door closed behind me. I was a rookie back then, I forgot my training immediately.

_“Takahashi! Code Red, prisoner has one of us, I repeat Code Red!” I watched my partner yell into her talkie._

_Petrified, I took shallow breaths._

_“Are you scared, shorty?”_

_“Wouldn’t you be?” I questioned back._

_Maeda was silent for a moment before laughing. “I like you, I won’t hurt you, as long as you don’t provoke me.”_

_“Why are you doing this? You’ll get into more trouble.” I asked, I don’t know what came over me, but I feel as if I can talk to her, even though I’ve read her record._

_“That’s exactly what I want. Do you think I like being surrounded by all these weaklings? I just want to **kill** them all”_

_I left a shiver go down my spine._

_“So with your help, I’ll hopefully get a wing all to myself.”_

_I nodded, slowly._

It turns out I was only in there with her for 5 minutes, before back up came and restrained her.

I constantly being questioned by my Superior:

_“Where you hurt?”_

_“Did you do something to provoke her?”_

Other stuff that they’re required to ask.

“Earth to midget, are you here?” Atsuko waved her hand in front of my face, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I soon realized how much closer she was to me, my face felt warmer.

“There you are.” She grinned.

It was only when we were alone together that she showed her…softer side. I discovered the real reason she prefers me being the one to take care of her.

From Day 1 she decided I was _hers_.

“You called me down here yesterday. You can’t keep calling me down so often.” I scolded her.

In which she began pouting, she soon had her arms around me, her head on my shoulder. “Yes, I can. Because you’re mine. Do I need to remind you?” She purred, moving my uniform aside and playfully biting onto my shoulder.

One of the tell-tale signs she was definitely in one her moods.

“I don’t need a reminder.” I huffed.

Atsuko simply giggled at my huff, before moving the playful bites to my neck. “No marks.” I reminded her.

“I’ll mark where I want, but since I’m in a good mood I’ll comply this time.”

I rolled my eyes at her statement.

I don’t really really remember when we got to this stage, but I don’t seem to mind.

Maybe it’s the lack of cameras.

Maybe it’s the thrill of one day being caught.

Or maybe it’s just her.

“You know I can’t be here too long today.” I calmly reminded her, as she kept removing my shirt.

“It won’t take long, now stop talking.” She growled, forcing her lips onto mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent Up

One Matsui Rena found herself pinned against the wall in her hotel room, by none other than Matsui Jurina. Both of their lips locked in a heated battle, neither side wanting to give up in this epic struggle.

“You’ve been eating spicy stuff again haven’t you?” Jurina asked, panting as she pulled away from the kiss.

“You know me so well.” Rena replied, grinning at her younger lover.

Before they had a chance to restart their kissing session, a phone began ringing, effectively causing them to jump away from each other. Realizing it was just a phone call, Rena managed to retrieve her phone from her purse.

Jurina sat down on her bed, the blush on her face not quite fading away, as she watched her girlfriend talk on her phone. Her gaze watching her soft lips that she was tasting not even a few minutes ago.

Ending the call, Rena glanced over at Jurina, just to find her staring intently at her. Not expecting the gaze, the elder Matsui found herself blushing as well.

“We’ve been called in for an unexpected meeting.” Rena explained, fighting her down the blush, as she watched Jurina lick her lips.

“Is that so?”

Rena watched at Jurina stood up, walking her direction, and stopped before her. “Don’t think we won’t finish this later.” She whispered, before heading to the bathroom.

Once the door closed, Rena felt her legs buckle and she sank to the ground. ‘When did she become this seductive?’ She wondered to herself, as she managed to get up and prepare herself for her shower.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and Jurina came out in nothing but a towel. “Bathroom’s free.” She announced, using a smaller dry her hair.

Rena couldn’t keep her eyes off of the towel-clad beauty before her, especially once she saw a stray drop of water trail from her jaw and disappear into her cleavage.

“Rena-chan?” Jurina called, but to her amusement she didn’t gain her attention. Calling out to her again did the trick. “Rena-chan is a pervert.” She teased.

Unable to defend herself, she grabbed her clothes and ran past her teaser into the bathroom, effectively slamming the door behind her, but she could still hear Jurina laugh at her on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

 

'Ah, I hate meetings.’ Jurina complained once the meeting began. She was busy trying to stifle a yawn, half way through the meeting she got drowsy, but that changed as a hand landed on her lap. Following the hand, she looked to her left to see Rena still paying attention to the meeting.

'What are you up TOO!’ Jurina’s though stopped, as she jumped in her seat, a blush on her face, as the land on her lap made it’s way under her skirt. Throwing another glance in Rena’s direction, she noticed a certain twinkle in her eyes.

Noticing the glances from the younger Matsui, she looked over and shot her a grin, as she mouthed 'Pay Back’. Unable to do anything, Jurina was left alone to be teased by Rena. Occasionally other members would look over to find Jurina breathing heavily with a heavy blush on her face,

“Jurina-san are you okay?” Someone voiced, looking at the source, it was Takamina.

“Y-yea.”

“Are you sure? You’re shivering a lot and you’re pink. Are you getting sick, cause if so you should be at home resting.”

“She’s right, Jurina. You should be in _bed._ ” Rena joined in, squeezing Jurina’s thigh at the same time she said bed. Removing her hand, Rena stood up. “I’ll take her back to our room and make sure she gets some rest.”

“Thank you, Rena-san. I’ll mail you the important details of the meeting.” Takamina promised, watching as Rena escorted Jurina out of the room.“Get well soon.” The short leader called before the door closed. Once they were gone, she could hear faint giggles around her.

“What?” She asked, looking around the room.

“You really are dense.” Mii-chan shook her head, another laugh escaping her mouth.

 

* * *

 

“R-rena-chan, I can’t believe you did that!” Jurina whined, not a second after they entered their hotel room. Before she had a chance to continue her complaints, she found herself unable to say anything, as Rena’s mouth was covering her own.

Pulling back, Rena smirked. “You’re complaining because I got us out of a meeting?” She questioned the younger girl.

“N-no, it’s how you got us out.” Jurina puffed out her cheeks. “Now everyone’s going to teasing me about it.”

Chuckling, Rena sat down on her bed, pulling Jurina to sit on her lap. “How about I make it up to you then?” She offered, placing kisses on her neck.

Gasping at the affection, Jurina tilted her neck. “And how are you going to do that?”

Stopping her kisses, Rena looked up at Jurina. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She hummed, before being her hands from her hips to to the edge of her shirt, and pulled it up and over her head, taking a moment to admire how developed Jurina is.

“S-stop staring.”

Rena chuckled, before moving her hands to cup the bra-clad breast before her. “You’re so cute when you act all shy.” She whispered, her warm breaths making Jurina shiver in her lap.

Feeling as if she was going to fall over, Jurina’s hands gripped the back on Rena’s neck, as she slammed her lips onto the older Matsui’s lips.

Taking charge of the kiss, Rena’s tongue demanded entrance into Jurina’s mouth, which was giving without hesitation. A smirk made it’s way to Rena’s mouth, as moans made its way out of the younger girls mouth.

Feeling especially evil today, Rena brushed her thumbs over the obviously hardened nubs under the bra, enjoying the gasps that came with the treatment. Finally ending the kiss, Rena took a chance to look at the gasping girl sitting on her lap. Just knowing that she was currently in this state from a few touches caused pride to swell up in her chest.

Continuing with her task, Rena moved her hands to Jurina’s back and unhooked her bra effortlessly, and tossed it aside. The blush of Jurina’s face was now spreading from her face to as far as her collarbone.

“You’re so beautiful.” Rena sighed, a smile on her face, as her hands trailed from her back to the front of her pants and unbuttoned them. The older of the two, began playfully running her fingers over the sensitive skin right above the pants.

“R-rena-chan, stop teasing.” Jurina whined, grinding her hips in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

“I haven’t even done anything that would be called teasing.” Rena defended.

“That’s what I’m talking about! You haven’t done anything!” Jurina cried, frustrated tears could be seen welling up in her eyes. She then grabbed Rena’s hand, much to her amazement, and placed it on top of her jeans. “Touch me.”

Surprised fadding, Rena nodded, before allowing her hand to go down the front of her jeans, but not quite under her panties. Feeling around, she could feel the moisture and heat whiten. “All of this for me?”

“S-shut u-” Rena cut her off, by slipping past her panties, and slowly trailing her hand over her wet slit. Allowing her finger to get covered, Rena slipped her finger inside her younger lover. She could feel her squeezing down, barely able to move.

Slipping another finger inside, Rena began thrusting slowly, while her other hand moved to stimulate one of the breast in front of her, while her mouth covered the other. Between the thrusts, pinching, and bites, Jurina was a moaning mess on Rena’s lap.

Feeling the squeezing become stronger, Rena went for the big finish, as she pressed her thumb to the younger girls clit, Jurina froze as a groan escaped her mouth, her hands digging into Rena’s shoulders, as her orgasm hit.

Coming down from her high, she slumped over, her head resting on the elder Matsui’s shoulder, her arms falling to her side, as she struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern.

Allowing Jurina a moment to rest, Rena removed her hand from her pants, and used to cleaner hand to pat Jurina’s hair. “I love you, Jurina.” She hummed.

“I love you too, Rena-chan.” Jurina responded, by pushing the older girl on her back, hovering over her dangerously. She had recovered a lot faster than Rena expected. “You’re wearing way too much clothes for what we’re going to be doing.” She grinned.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Day

“Snow! Nyan-Nyan look!” The hyperactive squirrel yelled, as she watched the snow fall from inside the warm apartment room. The woman she was calling out to was busy in the kitchen, making them lunch.

“Yes I see the snow, Yuko.” The feline female acknowledged, but other than that she didn’t look up to see her girlfriend’s excited face.

“We should go out.” Yuko suggested, as she entered the kitchen.

“But I just finished making us lunch, and it’s cold.” Haruna complained, hoping that Yuko would give in to her reasoning.

“We can go out after lunch, and it doesn’t have to be all day.” She countered, wrapping her arms around around the taller girl. “Pwease~”

Sighing, Kojiharu gave in. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Yuko cheered, placing a kiss on her girlfriends cheek, before grabbing the plates of food from her and retreating to the couch, knowing that Haruna would follow after her.

 

* * *

 

After feeding each other lunch, they bundled up for the cold weather outside, and entered the winter wonderland outside.

A small smile found it’s way to Haruna’s face, as she watched her squirrel enjoy herself, making a snow angel not soon after the entered the park.

“Make a snowman with me, Nyan-Nyan.” She beckoned her over.

Together the two of them rolled up the three parts of snowman, and put it together. It wasn’t the best snowman in the world, with the limited snow on the ground, but it was enough to please them.

“He’s missing arms.” Kojiharu pointed out.

“Yea, but there aren’t really a lot of supplies in this park. Hold on.” Yuko hummed, as she began sculpting the snowman.

“Now her has arms!” The squirrel beamed.

Kojiharu found herself impressed, at the secret art ability Yuko seemed to have. Looking down at Yuko’s hands, she noticed they were getting pink, due to touching the snow directly.

“What happened to your gloves?”

“I took them off, but don’t worry they’re in my pocket.” She said, reaching into her pocket, but her facial expression changed, as she realized they indeed were not in her pocket. “Ehe, I guess I lost them.”

‘Idiot.’

Taking off one of her gloves, Haruna put it on Yuko’s hand other hand, and with her exposed hand, grabbed the other and placed in in her warm pockets.

“Nyan-Nyan?”

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want you getting sick.” Kojiharu made up a lame excuse.

Yuko just accepted the excuse, as she knew how Tsun-Tsun her girlfriend could get at times.

A sudden gust of wind past right through them, making them shift closer to each other. “It’s getting colder. We should go in.” Yuko suggested.

“Mm.” Haruna agreed, as they started back to their apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise

After weeks of trying to get a free weekend to ourselves, Atsuko and I finally got to go on a vacation, it wasn’t any fancy place, just the beach. But at least we have alone our alone time.

Leaving the checking in and bringing our luggage in, Acchan excitedly grabbed my hand, as she rushed us down to our private spot, It was far from the private beach, in a well hidden area, but sometimes we’d see traces of other people being there too.

“Watch my back, I’m gonna change now.” Atsuko asked, going behind a few bushes, as I stood guard. I could hear each article of clothing being pulled off.

‘She’s taking a bit longer than normal.’ I mentally noticed, wondering what’s taking so long, I turned my head in her direction.

Her back was to me, as she was bent over, taking off her bikini shorts, giving me a perfect view of her butt. Shaking my head, I turned back around before she caught me, but I could still feel the heat on my face.

“All done.” She announced, walking past me, and hitting my arm. “I saw you look back, pervert. You can change unguarded,”

I felt my jaw drop at her announcement.

“A-acchan it’s not what you’re thinking! You were taking so long-”

“So I’m slow now?” Atsuko interrupted me, her eyes narrowed. I swallowed in fear.

“N-no.”

“But you’re implying I’m slow huh?” She asked again, as she slowly approached me, taking advantage at the fact that she stunned at the spot. The frown on her face molded into a grin, as she pulled my cheek.

“Ow~” I mumbled, as she released them a moment later.

“If it was anyone else, I’d be upset. But since it’s Minami,” She started, rubbing my now sore cheeks. “I don’t mind.” She whispered into my ear, before blowing into them. They’re probably red by now.

“You’re so mean to me.” I pouted, wrapping an arm around her, so that she couldn’t escape me.

“It’s how I show affection, now go change so we can have fun.” She commanded, pushing me away, but she didn’t turn around like I did before.

She raised an eyebrow at me. “Hurry up and strip.”

'No way.’

“You’re not gonna turn around?” I asked.

“You saw me, now I get to see you.” She grinned evilly, crossing her arms.

Sighing, I began unbuttoning my shirt, I could feel my face get warmer and warmer, as I would shoot a glance in her direction every once and a while, and I could see something change in her eyes. They got darker… _hungrier_.

“You’re going so slow today, Mi-na-mi~” She purred out my name, effectually making a shutter go down my spine. “Let me help you.”

Before I knew it, her lips were pressed to my own, and I was pushed up against a tree, her hands lingered on my waist for a moment, before going to the front of my shorts, and unbuttoning them.

Atsuko pulled away from the kiss, and began trailing kisses down my neck, making me gasp in pleasure, I didn’t even realize my shorts were off until she backed away, a look of satisfactory on her face.

“There we go. Come on, let’s play.” She said before running off.

I blinked once.

Twice.

She really just left me hot and bothered against a tree…

“ATSUKO!”

I could hear her giggle from not too far ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rena’s Pov**

Matsui Jurina, some would say she’s a spoiled girl, others would say a hardworking girl. Both would be 100% right, but there is more to her than what she shows on the outside.

While when we’re with AKB she gets spoiled for being in the younger generation, often going up to our senpai, and being showered in attention. Only to return to SKE and teach what she’s learned to our group.

There are many sides to this girl. But there are some she keeps to herself. Like her overworking herself, I’m no better, but she’s young with these habits. I’ll occasionally find her in a dance room by herself, skipping lunch with the others just to get the moves right.

Then…there’s another side, her more intimate side. She is often called the ‘Kissing Monster’, with her charming smile and cute looks, she often gets away a kiss on the cheek or on the lips before skipping off to find her next victim. To say I’ve been attacked is an understatement, I get pounced on multiple times a day. 

But she knows no matter how many times I scold her, that I’d never stay angry at her for long.

“Nee, Rena-chan let’s stay in today.” I heard Jurina as she walked into our shared room. We were on site for photo-shoot, but due to the weather, it was pushed back, but we could wander around if we wanted too.

“I thought you wanted to go wander around?” I asked, I was already prepared to go out, I was just about to leave the bathroom, but she suddenly came in.

“It’s too cold.” Jurina groaned, plopping down onto her bed. As soon as I gave up on going out, I flicked the TV on to see just how cold it was.

_“We recommend that everyone stay in for the rest of the afternoon. Its supposed to drop well below freezing within the next hour or so-”_

“See! Too cold!” She yelled from under her blanket.

Another thing about her, she doesn’t care for extreme weather. If it’s too hot she doesn’t want to do anything, and if it’s too cold she’ll wanna stay in and use you as a personal heater. Speaking of that…

I glanced over at her and noticed her eying me back, a look of determination on face. I know that look too well. “Can we stay in the same bed?” She asked, her puppy dog eyes were out at full force.

“I’ll think about it, but for now I’m going to make some Tea. Do you want any?” I offered, standing up and heading to the small kitchen that the hotel had for out personal use.

“Anything Rena-chan makes is worth having!” She responded, as she began channel surfing.

I sometimes wonder if she knows what she’s saying. She must be a natural flirt. I laughed to myself, as I shook my head of the thought, and continued my task.

After the tea was made and served, I soon found myself with an extra weight on my shoulder, and two arms around my waist.

“Rena-chan is so warm and soft.” Jurina mumbled into my neck. I could feel myself getting warmer as she nuzzle my neck.

Another thing about Jurina I forgot to mention, only when she’s around me, does she show her true self. One could compare her to a puppy when in public, bouncing around to whomever will give her attention, but always returning to her 'owner’.

Then and only then does the puppy become a wolf.

“J-jurina.” I gasped, as her grip on my waist tightened, and the nuzzling turned into light kisses on my neck.

“We haven’t had alone time in forever. I’m not passing up this opportunity.”

'I should of seen this coming.’ I mentally scolded myself.

I could feel her hands tugging my sweater upward, before her fingers slipped under…I squealed before pushing her away. I heard a soft thud, before I realized what happened.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?” Jurina asked, a visible pout on her face.

“Your fingers were cold.”

“Mou, you ruined the mood. My hands would of warmed up you know.” She whined, returning to her previous position.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaw

**Rena’s Pov**

Hearing the clanking of metal and muffled curses, I rose from my bed, and shuffled though the dimly light hallway, to the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I found myself standing behind a messy Furukawa Airi.

The smell of chocolate caught my attention, as I glanced at the calender. It took me a moment to put 2 and 2 together, as I noticed a small heart of today’s date.

February 14th.

Saint Valentines Day.

A day for lovers to exchange chocolate and other gifts.

My thoughts were broken by Airin’s voice. “Damn it another bad bunch.”

“Airin shouldn’t be cursing this early in the day.” I said, wrapping my arms around the shorter woman, grinning when she yelped.

“R-rena, what’re you doing up?” Airi stuttered adorably.

“Well someone was being too noisy. What’re you doing?” I asked, already knowing what she was up too, but wanted the pleasure of watching her squirm this early.

“N-nothing.” She replied.

“Doesn’t sound or smell like nothing. Stop me if I’m wrong, but it seems _You_ were making chocolates~” I hummed, enjoying the fact that she was getting warmer and warmer by the second.

“..Okay I was.” Airi finally confessed.

“You’re too cute, Airin.” I giggled, kissing her red cheek. Looking down at the tray of awkwardly shaped chocolates, I grabbed one, much to her displeasure and asked, “What’s wrong with these?”

“Eh, they look weird, I wouldn’t want you to have those rock shaped pieces.”

Hearing her explanation, I giggled before popping the sweet into my mouth. It was a little too sweet, but all and all it was tasty.

“S-so how is it?” She asked, as I grabbed another one.

“Why don’t you tell me.” I said placing the chocolate into my mouth, before turning her head slightly, and kissing her, allowing the chocolate to melt between our lips.

I pulled back and grinned mischievously.

“It’s kinda sweet.” She mumbled.

I just giggled, while taking the tray from her and putting it down….next to the other ‘rejects’,

“Did you think of how to get rid of the rest of these?” I asked, realizing just how many batches of chocolate Airi deemed 'not worthy’.

“I figured that I’d either eat them or give them away. I don’t want to put on weight.” She shrugged.

“Well I wouldn’t mind if you eat them all.” I grinned.

“Why’s that?”

“Because we can burn those calories off by kissing.”

I watched in amusement as her face turned a new shade of pink, before a goofy smile bloomed on her face. “Maybe that’s not too bad of an idea.”

xXx

“Rena, what happened to you lips?” Jurina asked teasingly.

I groaned, as I slammed my head against the wall.

Airi and I over did it yesterday with the 'calorie burning’.

I glanced across the room to see Airi being teased by Churi as well, but on a whole different level from the light teasing Jurina was dishing out. I managed to lock eyes with her, and we both grinned sheepishly at each other.

In the end, it was worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indoors

**Yuki’s Pov**

“I thought we were going out today?” I asked in amusement, at the fact we’re even yet to leave the bedroom. Instead of replying to me, she hummed, and cuddled more into my cleavage or was she liked to call them her ‘pillows’.

“I wanted too, but its supposed to be cold later.” Mayu mumbled.

Ah, I forgot about that. Mayu doesn’t take to being cold too well.

Oh well.

At least we’re together for Valentines Day.

She must of heard my sigh, since she looked up at me.

“Are you upset?” She asked.

I shook my head at her, before smiling.

“I’m not, because I get to spend the day with my cyborg.”

I guess she didn’t expect me to say something like that, as her mouth made a cute 'o’ shape, and her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

I waited for her to say some something, but instead she hide her face from me. I simply laughed and stroked her hair instead, but not before kissing the crown of her head.

I heard her mumble something, and I barely made it out, but I still heard it.

“Happy Valentines Day, Mayu.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imported Pleasures

Jurina arrived to her girlfriend’s place with a surprise, a bag of imported chocolates from a certain Shinoda Mariko, and what better way of consuming them, then with her girlfriend.

Using the spare key she got for her birthday, she entered the home, and took off her shoes. Hearing footsteps, the taller of the two turned around, a grin on her face, her arms wide open.

“I was wondering who was at the door.” Mayu greeted, gladly accepting the hug, the two haven’t had much time together as of recently, with Jurina constantly having to stay in Nagoya for SKE stuff.

Sharing a kiss, Mayu pulled away, before swatting Jurina.

“You taste like chocolate.” Mayu huffed.

“Yes I do.” Jurina laughed, before being hit again. “Keep abusing me and I won’t share. It’s the good stuff too, Mariko-sama brought it from overseas just for me.”

Hearing the threat, Mayu instantly stopped hitting her girlfriend, but instead began pouting. “But sharing is caring.” Glancing down at the bag, Mayu tried to steal it and run, but failed due to not being as fast as Jurina.

“Aha, nice try. That’s minus one bite from your end.” Jurina laughed, walking past her beloved cyborg and into the living room, making herself comfortable on the couch, she reached into the bag and pulled out a large box.

Following after Jurina, Mayu’s nose caught the smell of the imported goods, and her mouth started watering. Sitting down beside Jurina, she began watching, as one was unwrapped, and disappeared behind the younger woman’s lips.

Then a thought struck Mayu.

Noticing how quiet Mayu was, Jurina turned towards her, just to have her mouth attacked, a familiar tongue invading her mouth, when the kiss ended, she realized that the piece of chocolate was missing from her mouth.

“You trickster!”

“You never said I couldn’t do that.”

“I’m getting it back.” Jurina growled.

And before Mayu knew it, her mouth was experincing what she had just done to Jurina, except the earlier motive was forgotten, as the treat melted in both of their mouths.

When the need to breath became too strong, they both pulled away, panting for air. Both of their faces were flushed red. Wordlessly, Mayu reached for another piece and popped it into her mouth, before restarting the make-out session.

You could say the chocolate was thoroughly enjoyed by both parties.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Miss You

_“I’m really really sorry, Yuu-chan. But my manager said that this photo shoot would boost my popularity.” Haruna said, trying to comfort me.  
_

_“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you to return.” I smiled encouragingly._

_Hugging the obviously upset model, I watched as she grabbed her suitcase, and left our apartment._

I sighed to myself, as I opened my eyes. This morning’s events still fresh in my head hours later. I cursed my luck, when Nyan-Nyan told me last night that she wouldn’t be able to spend tomorrow with me. But I couldn’t be upset with her, I could never be upset it her.

I looked at the white stuffed cat I was going to give her today, it’s button eyes were mocking me, and the little heart it was holding with our names on it didn’t make me feel any better.

Ah. I wish you were here with me.

As if by a chance, my phone started vibrating in my pocket, effectively making me jump, pulling it out, I answered it without looking at the ID.

“Hello?” I said with barely any emotion.

“ _Yuu-chan?_ ” Upon hearing the familar nickname, my mood improved,

“N-nyan-Nyan!”

“ _Don’t yell into the phone._ ” She scolded me. I didn’t mind, I havent heard her voice in hours.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to call. You usually don’t get break time.” I apologized.

“ _It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. Nee, what’re you up too, Yuu-chan?_ ”

“I’m just laying in bed. Why?” I asked, rolling onto my stomach, my free hand was holding onto her pillow, as her scent was all I had until she returned.

“ _Look under the bed._ ” She instructed.

Getting up, I crouched and used reached under the bed, I didn’t feel anything, until something soft touched my hand. Grabbing it, I pulled it out and instantly began laughing into the receiver.

“ _What’s so funny?_ ” Kojiharu asked.

I looked down at the black stuffed squirrel in my lap. “Great minds think alike, Nyan-Nyan. We bought each other almost the same thing.”

“ _Ah, that’s not your only gift. The other half will have to wait until I get home._ ” She hummed.

I noticed a sudden change in the tone she was using. I gulped as I realized that was her bedroom tone.

“ _if even comes with chocolate._ ” She added.

I left as if I was going to pass out from the vivid images rushing though my mind, each one getting more and more erotic as the seconds ticked on.

“W-what time will you be back tomorrow?” I asked, cursing myself for sounding too excited.

“ _Around 2pm, I’ll be relying on you to be my_ **ride**.”

* ** _THUD*_**

My head crashed against the wall behind me, as I caught the extra part of she said, before I had a chance to reply, I heard some voices from her side of the phone.

“ _I’ve gotta go, Yuu-chan. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Nyan-Nyan.” I replied, rubbing my head, once I heard that she hung up, I felt more frustrated than I did before she called.

You’re a  tease, Nyan-Nyan.

A cruel tease.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The midnight showing

“Are you sure you want to go to the midnight showing? We can always watch it later.” Rena asked for then nth time, as she watching her hyperactive girlfriend finish getting dressed.

Jurina nodded excitedly. “I’ve never gotten to go to one before, because I was too young, but now I can go and with you.” She explained, leaving the bathroom, and latching onto the older Matsui’s arm.

Rena nodded, and glanced at her watch. it was 30 til. “We’d better get going if we wanna get good seats then.” She said, a smile blooming on her face, as Jurina began dragging her to the front door, just barely grabbing her car keys on the way out.

It didn’t take long to drive to the theatre , but find a parking spot was a whole different challenge. “I’ll go get us tickets, and you find a spot.” Jurina suggested, before getting out of the car. After another 5 mins of trying to find a spot, Rena parked and exited her vehicle.

Crossing the streat, she couldn’t spot her girlfriend through the crowd up front. Feeling someone grab onto her arm, she almost panicked. but hearing giggles, she physically relaxed, but a scowl formed on her face.

“That’s not funny. You almost took 5 years off my life.” She scolded her young girlfriend, who instead pouted.

“Sorry.”

Never able to stay angry at that face, Rena sighed, before intertwining their hands together. “Did you get the tickets?”

“Mhm.” Jurina nodded. “Oh they’re opening the doors now. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

To say that Rena was amused was an understatement, her girlfriend, the one who dragged her here, was fighting sleep. Her earlier excitement must of died after she consumed all the snacks they bought prior the start of the movie.

Feeling a poke, Jurina jumped, before looking over at the older Matsui. Even in the dimly light room, Jurina could tell there was an ‘I-Told-You-So’ face on her girlfriends face. Groaning, she had no energy to retort, only furthering the amusement on Rena’s part.

“Wanna just go home?” She suggested, she wasn’t even watching the movie anymore, watching her girlfriend fight sleep was much more interesting at this point.

“Eh, but we,” Jurina yawned. “paid to watch it already.”

Laughing softly, Rena stood up and helped the younger Matsui up. “Come on, you’re tired.”

Not bothering to say anything, Jurina just went with the flow, and before she knew it, she was dozing off in the car, on the way home. Occasionally glancing at Jurina, Rena just shook her head.

'I knew this would happen.’

Arriving home, Rena turned off the car, and looked over at Jurina. Waiting a moment, she reached over and shook her. It took a few attempts, but she finally got her awake long enough for them to get inside.

Jurina was literally a zombie by the time she reached their shared room, being assisted by the older Matsui into her sleepwear, before grabbing onto her and falling onto the bed.

“J-jurina.”

“Shhh, sleep time.”

'But-“

"Sleeep.”

Accepting the fact that she was not a pillow, Rena sighed, before returning the embrace, and placing a kiss on the snoozing puppies forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Other Half

In the real 20XX, Japan was conquered, but not by another county. No, it was by someone born within the mother land. A woman none the less, but how she conquered Japan is another story. For the past few years since the fall and rise of the new Japan, crime rate has gone down, and the countries income has increased by 60%!

Some say the new leader is more of a heartless and cruel dictator, while others praise her name to high heaven. Though she treats her fellow countrymen well, not everyone loves her, and have even tried to rise against her, but have failed.

Yamamoto Sayaka, the Grand Empress of Japan has no flaws, many say and just as many agree. But she would be quick to shoot down such praise. Though known to be quite playful, she is equally known to be harsh-fully blunt when serious.

But like most rulers from the past, one should never rule alone. Even the coldest hearts wish to have someone by their side.

 

* * *

 

Stifling a yawn, Sayaka motioned for the guard to allow the next person in. Upon seeing who it was, she allowed herself to relax upon seeing a long time friend enter. The General of her Army: Takahashi Minami.

Bowing upon entering, Minami rises not a moment later, a large grin on her face. “Long time no see, Sayanee.”

“Still using that nickname huh?” The empress laughed at her friend. “What news do you bring me?” She asked, getting straight to business, they could joke around later at dinner, but for she wanted good news.

“Your newest possible bride to be has been found.”

Sighing, Sayaka ran a hand though her hair. “I’ve told you a million times, I don’t want to be married.”

“I know that, but as your friend for years. You need someone you can lean on, Sayanee. Just try this time, and if she’s not the one, then I’ll stop.” Minami begged her leader, placing a hand on her chest armor, right over her heart , an old time promise being made between the two of them.

“Fine. Bring her in.” The Empress sighed.

“I promise you won’t regret this.” The General beamed, before going to retrieve the girl.

 

* * *

 

Once a month, General Takahashi Minami, would see herself fit to leave the Capital in search of the perfect bride for the Empress. But each time she returned with someone new, they would be shot down. But not being as cruel as to send them back, Sayanee would offer them a room to stay, thus making the majority of the residents that stayed with her female.

Sayanee didn’t mind. Dinner was always entertaining, as it was the only time she wasn’t The Empress of Japan. She was just Yamamoto Sayaka.

‘I wonder what kind of beauty I’ll see this time.’ Through the months of 'bride hunting’, she’s seen different types of woman brought before her. While she’ll be quick to admit to their beauty, she also would reject them as softly as possible.

She was fully aware of the fleeting glances she got when she’d walk around her garden, occasionally allowing one of them to accompany her, but only as friends, nothing more.

Hearing the doors open, Sayaka was pulled from her thoughts, as a Black Haired beauty entered her throne room. She felt her mouth go dry as she allowed her eyes to roam down her body. The mysterious beauty was in a white gown, it was some rule that shows up off the purity of a maiden.

“Your highness I present to you, Watanabe Miyuki.” Minami motioned towards the woman behind her, who was bowing towards the Empress.

“It’s an honor to be here, Your Highness.” Miyuki opened her mouth and spoke, just loud enough to be heard. But to Sayaka it was if someone was singing.

Unintentionally, Sayaka placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath, allowing herself to calm down. “No, it’s an honor to have such a beautiful maiden before me.” She spoke, standing up from her seat, and moving down the steps gracefully, until she was standing before the newcomer. Taking her hand, Sayanee placed a kiss on the back of it.

Miyuki blushed.

“As it is customary for you to get a tour of the palace, I shall be the one to escort you, If you don’t mind waiting outside for a moment.”

Nodding, Miyuki bowed before leaving the throne room. Once the door closed, The General’s laughter could be heard from beside her.

“You should see the look on your face.” She said between gasps of air.

“Where did you find her?” The Empress asked, still dazed by the newcomers beauty, even long after she left the room.

“Curious are we?” Minami snorted again. “I knew she’d be the one,”

“Woah, I didn’t say anything about her being 'the one’. I just asked where she’s from, but if you’re not going to tell me I’ll just go.” And with that, the ever graceful Empress left the room.

 

* * *

 

“So tell me about yourself, Miyuki.” Sayanee coaxed the woman, who was currently walking with her through the halls.

“I was raised in a small town, and before coming here I was engaged to be married to a man that I didn’t love, because of my family owing money to his family. But thanks to General Takahashi, my family is no longer in debt and I get to meet you.”

“I see.” Sayanee nodded. “And you know why’re you’re here right?” She asked.

Miyuki nodded, another blush coating her cheeks.

“Interesting.”

The two of them waked in silence, unless Sayaka pointed out something of interest, as they continued their tour. What felt likes minutes turned out to be hours as they finally stopped before a room.

“This shall be your room, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ll make sure you enjoy your stay here.”

“Thank you.” Miyuki bowed.

“Please don’t bow. Unless we’re in the Throne Room. I don’t care for any formalities. Also call me Sayanee.”

“Okay…Sayanee. You can call me Milky.”

'Milky….what a cute nickname.’ Sayanee though to herself. “If that’s what you’d like, then I shall do so. I’ll see you at dinner then, Milky.”

With that the young ruler turned and left her possible bride to be. To anyone watching, they’d notice an extra spring in her step, along with a unusually wide smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

“It’s already been a few weeks, Sayanee. Are you ready to admit that she’s 'the one’?” The short General grinned, taking a fairly large gulp of her ale, it’s well known in the kingdom that she’s a heavy drinker, but is still capable of fighting like she wasn’t impaired.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sayaka lied, her smile hiding behind her glass of wine.

“Bullshit you don’t! But whatever, I’ll let you be in denial for now. But don’t think I don’t hear the rumors in this castle, it is after all mainly females in here.” Takamina huffed, finishing her alcohol, before grabbing her helmet off the table.

“Leaving already?”

“Mmhm, Atsuko told me to not stay out to late.” A wolfish grin spread on her face. “I think she’s planning to make up the time I’ve been gone wife-hunting for you.”

Blinking at the implied words, Sayaka laughed. “Enjoy your evening then.”

“Same to you.” Minami replied, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Without saying much more, the General took her leave, allowing the Empress to finish her wine in peace. Not a moment later, a knock was heard on her door.

“You may enter.”

The woman that was haunting her very thoughts, day and night, entered her room. She was wearing a very simple black and red gown, but it was tailored to fit her body perfectly. “You wanted to see me, Sayanee?”

“Yes, I do wish to see you. Come sit beside me. I have something to tell you.” She motioned the seat beside her, a gentle smile on her face. As soon as Milky was seated, she found herself being embraced halfway by the Empress, Miyuki’s face was being pressed against her chest.

“Saya-”

“Shh.” Sayaka cut her off. “Can you hear it?”

Miyuki was confused for a moment, until she heard the loud thumps of Sayaka’s heart. She nodded in understanding.

“For some…unknown reason, I feel this way around you. Seeing you smile and laugh, causes my heart to skip a beat. When I first saw you, I though you were a goddess sent down to Earth,” Sayanee took a breath before continuing. “What I’m trying to say is…I believe I’ve fallen for you, Milky.”

“I feel the same way.” Miyuki said. “Before I’d only heard stories of you. But being with you, I’ve seen another side of you, the more gentle side of the 'Ruthless cold-hearted Empress of Japan’.”

Sayanee laughed at the nickname, before raising her hand to move a stray lock of hair out of Milky’s face. “Then you have no problem wedding me?”

“Actually I do have a problem."Miyuki started, shocking the Empress.

"And what’s that?”

“You haven’t kissed me yet.”

“That is a problem…but I think  I can solve it right now.” Sayaka smiled, before closing the gap between their lips. Their first kiss was nothing like they expected, as both parties gasped at the tingling sensation.

To Milky’s surprise, Sayaka began laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking about how much Takamina’s gonna rub this in my face. She kept going on and on about you being 'the one’ for me, but I’ll admit. She was right.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Pet

Monsters.

That’s what they’ve named us since the beginning of time, a time where we used to hide in fear, attempting to blend in, hoping that we’d never be caught.

Times have changed, and so have we.

No longer do we have to hide, as we have risen. No longer are we the hunted, we are the Hunters.

Humans are merely pets, fragile, weak, yet adorable pets.

I was there when we took over, and from being an Original Member of the rebellion, I was given a higher status in life. I now live in a glorious mansion, and on the full moons I have the best view over my garden.

The full moon is the best time to eat as well.

You’re probably wondering who or what I am.

I’ve long forgotten my real last name, but I go by Minami, and I’m a blood demon.

xXx

Taking my usual walk around my home, I sighed as I heard some of my workers slacking off instead of cleaning, like they’re supposed to be.

“Ahem.” I cleared my throat, causing the huddle of people to jump, and bow towards me. “Aren’t you supposed to be…I don’t know…Cleaning?” I asked, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

“R-right away, Mistress!” And with that, they all separated,

I continued to wander around my home, until I heard my stomach growl. I don’t require food often, but when I do I have to prepare in advance. Seeing a wandering maid, I stopped her.

“Is she in my room yet?”

“Y-yes, Mistress. I was sent to look for you.” The maid replied, her head bowed, it was common for lower status people to avoid eye contact with me.

As they should.

“Good. You’re dismissed for the evening.” I waved her away, before turning down a familiar hallway, eager to reach my meal.

Upon entering my room, I closed and locked the door behind me, before turning to see her waiting for me. As per my request, she wore nothing but a simple nightgown. The moon has already been in the air for some time, only adding to her beauty.

“You’re staring again.” She said in a quiet tone, avoiding looking at me.

“I have the right to do what I want. You belong to me.” I huffed, approaching her warm body, I could feel my mouth salivating as I looked at her neck. A small symbol lay upon her creamy neck, marking her as mine, never to be touched by another of my race.

Reaching out, I grabbed her face, and locked eyes with her. I could see the faintest trace of fear in her eyes, but along with something else.

Love.

And with love often comes another thing.

Lust.

I chuckled before pushing her away. “Look at you, before you’d be a cowering mess, but now…I’d say you look forward to this.”

Even in the dark, I could see her blush. I waited for her to regain herself, before giving my usual command.

“Strip me down.”

I held out my arms, as she gently removed the pieces of my daily uniform. Once again a blush stained her face, as she avoided eye contact with me.

I was fighting off my demon instincts to just grab her and drain her, but that would ruin my fun. Noticing how much clothing I had left, I stopped her, now I stood in nothing but my undergarments.

“Tell me something Atsuko.” I said, using her name for the first time in the night, I smirked inwardly as she gasped at the usage. “Does this excite you?” I hummed, walking behind her, and wrapping my arms around her. I burred my face into her neck, and nipped my mark.

I could feel her body heat increase ten fold, along with her breathing getting shorter and faster, as I allowed my hands to slide down her stomach, down to her hips, before I slid them under her gown.

“Oh my.” I chuckled once again, as I got a surprise of the night.

She wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“I-” She tried to explain herself, but I didn’t give her a chance, as my hands roamed north, and cupped her breasts, squeezing them playfully.

The first moan of the night slipped from her mouth, it was like music to my ears, and I wanted to compose a symphony tonight.

“Mistress…” She gasped, trying to to keep herself steady, as I was her only support in the middle of the room. I leaned up to her ear and bit it before saying, “You’re not going to get any further pleasure until I’m full, Pet.”

With that being said, I pulled back and grinned sadistically, before retreating to my bed, sitting down, I watched her fidget under my intense gaze. I’ve trained her not to move unless I say so.

“Come to me.”

With slow and careful steps, she approached the bed, only to stop before me, her head low, submitting to me.

I reached out and forced her onto my lap, which in turn earned a surprised gasp from her. With her lack of anything underneath her gown, I could feel her heat pulsing from down below.

“I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already turned on this much? Like a bitch in heat.” I mocked her, moving her shoulder length hair to the side, giving me perfect access to her creamy neck once more.

She looked as if she was going to say something, but with a stern look shot her way, she quickly gave that idea up. Once again I burred my face into her neck, I could feel her purse increase under her skin, as I licked my lips.

Opening my mouth, I pierced her skin with my sharp teeth, and at the same time I plunged a finger into her moist center. A mixture of a moan of pleasure and a groan of pain left her mouth. Feeling the rush of her sweet blood enter my mouth, I too moaned.

Without warning, I began to quickly thrust my hand into her, barely giving her time to adjust, as she bucked against my hand, trying to match my pace, but just as she was about to match me, I slowed down and inserted another finger, while my thumb stimulated her small, yet sensitive bundle of nerves.

With each gulp of her life essence flowing down my throat, I felt myself being filled, my hunger dying down, as I took pleasure from my feeding. Her constant grinding on my crotch only adding to my building pleasure.

Finally feeling full enough, I removed my fangs from her neck, and licked her neck clean, my saliva sealing the two puncture wounds, at the same time my mark on her glowed a blueish tint.

Pleased with my feeding, I continued pleasuring my pet, as I quicken my pace, using my free hand to rip the gown off of her body, and fondle her breasts before me.

I slammed my lips onto hers, forcing her to taste her own blood, as my tongue invaded her mouth, at no point does she dare to fight back, knowing what I’d do to her if she were too.

I could feel the tell-tale signs of her release nearing, as she was struggling to breath, even after I broke the kiss, and she was clenching down on my fingers harder than before.

Right as her climax was about to hit, she broke one of my rules, she touched my me without permission. I immediately removed my fingers from her, and reversed our positions, expect with her pinned to my bed, my right hand adding pressure to her neck.

I glared down at her dangerously.

“Seems like you can’t even follow simple rules, Pet.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to Mistress!” She apologized. while attempting to breathe.

I pulled my hand back.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood. Now get off my bed. As punishment you don’t get to finish and you also have to sleep on the ground.”

I watched as her eyes widened, and she also bit her lip, wanting to protest. I wanted her to protest as well, wanting to add more on to her punishment, but once again she kept quiet, and nodded.

“Well then. Good night.” I said, once she settled onto the cold ground beside me bed. Laying down, I turned away from her, but not before adding. “Don’t even think of finishing by yourself, or else…I’ll let you think of how else I can make you miserable.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

I don’t dislike Atsuko, on the the contrary, I’m quiet fond of the girl. Perhaps if she was born a higher rank, maybe we could of been something more than the relationship we have now, but I don’t see her complain about how I treat her.

Sometimes, I even tend to spoil her a bit, but only behind closed doors.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying

“I give up!” Jurina huffed, thowing her pencil down in frustration, a frown on her face. She then pushed her text book away, and placed her head on the table.

Watching the whole scene, Rena stifled a laugh at the younger girl. “You’ve only been studying for 15 mins. Don’t be like that, Jurina.” Rena said, once her urge to laugh died down, going back to studying herself.

“15 minutes is a lot for me and you know that!” The younger Matsui said, turning her head to watch her girlfriend, her frown morphing into a pout. She was jealous of the textbook in Rena’s lap, taking up her time.

Shifting her gaze from the book to the younger girl, Rena sighed. “You’re staring, Jurina.”

“I can’t help it. Rena-chan looks so cute when she’s studying. Even if I’m jealous of the book you’re holding.”

Feeling a sudden rush of heat on her cheeks, Rena used to textbook to cover her face. “Mou, stop distracting me. Unlike you I need to study.”

“No you dont. You’re already super smart, unlike me. I’m only good at sports.” Jurina hummed, enjoying the fact that her girlfriend still gets embarrassed at being called cute, even though she’s the older of the two. “If I didn’t have you helping me, coach would of kicked me off the team a loooooong time ago.”

“You’re welcome. Now get back to studying.” Rena caught onto what Jurina was trying to do. ‘Smooth talker.’ She scolded mentally, while also laughing.

“Can you at least help me with this part?” Jurina begged, motioning to her math work.

Sighing dramatically, Rena closed her book and placed it on her left side, while motioning for Jurina to sit on her right. Like a eager puppy, Jurina rushed to Rena’s side, along with her textbook.

 

* * *

 

The two girls lost track of how much time had passed, as they studied long into the night. Their positions changed, as Jurina was leaning onto the elder Matsui chest, as Rena’s arms came around the front. Her soft voice pointing out how to do each equation.

“Do you get how do it now?” Rena asked gently.

“Un.” Jurina replied, yawning cutely, raising her hand to wipe the sleepiness out her eyes. “It’s gotten so late.” She noticed, looking over at the digital clock on the wall.

“I’ll clean up here. Go wash up for bed.” Rena said, patting Jurina to get off of her.

“Hai~” Jurina said, stifling another yawn, as she got up and trudged to the bathroom to shower before bed.

Giggling at how Jurina got when sleepy, Rena began cleaning up and stacking the notebooks, textbooks, pencils, and other studying materials that were used today.

Just as she finished, the bathroom door opened, and Jurina exited in nothing but a towel. “Done.” She said before entering the bedroom.

Shaking her head, Rena quickly took a shower as well, and unlike her younger lover, she always had clothes in the bathroom, as she wasn’t comfortable walking around in a towel like the younger girl.

Entering the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her neck, she spotted Jurina happyily in her dream world, occasionally turning over, trying to find Rena, who was yet to be in bed.

'You’re way to cute.’ Rena sighed, tossing the towel over a chair to dry, beside a matching blue towel. Finally climbing into bed, it didn’t take long for Jurina to snuggle into the elder Matsui’s side. A smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert

I felt something cold on my body, causing me to shiver, but just a quick as I felt the cold, I felt something warm and wet over the same spot. I opened my eyes, and before me in blurred vision was my girlfriend.

Leaning over me.

With a tub of whipped cream.

“M-Milky! What’re you doing!” I asked, attempting to sit up, but I found myself unable too.

Looking up, I saw my arms were tied up. I then turned my attention back to the seductress who was giggling at me.

“What am I doing? I’m having my dessert.” She hummed, her hands slipping under my shirt, causing me to gasp. “This has to go.” She added a second later, undoing my shirt and moving it out of the way.

I was defenseless against her teasing assault on my body. I could feel her fingers ghost up and down my abdomen, it was so ticklish and I wanted to laugh so badly.

“Can we not, I’m really tired Milky.” I tried to reason with my girlfriend, but the look she sent me already gave me my answer. I cursed myself for having a sexually active girlfriend, but it was another I loved about her.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just let me take care of you.” Miyuki smiled seductively at me, causing me to blush. she crawled up my body, and covered my lips with her own.

I soon found myself succumbing to the kiss, letting her dominate it. Her tongue pressed against the bottom of my lip and I let her in, groaning as playfully teased me.

She pulled away and smirked, enjoying my flushed state. I’ve always been sensitive to kisses, she knew this, and abused the fact.

“You’re so cute, Sayanee.” She teased, stroking my face with her hand. Her other hand was out of sight. Once again I felt something cold on my face, and I knew what it was.

Milky leaned forward and licked in off my face, barely catching the glob that fell onto my neck. “Oops. I’m being messy with my dessert tonight.” She giggled, following the sweet topping to my sensitive neck.

I gasped as she wrapped her lips around my pulse and sucked on it, trying to get every last drop off my skin. “M-Milky.” I moaned, turning my head, giving her more access to my neck.

I could feel her grin, as she applied more whipped cream to my body, this time adding some to my still clothed breasts. Her tongue felt extremely good, due to how cold the cream was.

“You’re the perfect dessert, Sayaka. Sweet and salty.” She hummed, as she licked some of the sweat that was starting to form on my body. I was already panting and she’s barely even done anything to me.

I cursed the fact that I was wearing a front clasp bra today, as I felt it go undone, followed by the jiggle of my breast being freed. I squeaked, as she applied whipped cream to my nipples, I could feel them harden at the forced cold substance applied to my body.

Milky stopped to take in the view of me panting, shirt wide open, and breast covered with a not so moderate amount of whipped cream.

Dipping down, her mouth encased my right nipple, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my moan from slipping out. Once all the cream was off, she switched to my left, as her hand came up to tweak my neglected nipple.

Moan after moan  escaped my mouth, I wanted to cover my face, but I was unable too. The only thing I could do was turn my head. But suddenly all of it pleasure stopped.

“Look at me.” Milky commanded no so softly. She was always more sadistic in bed. I had not choice but to do as she said, or else she would leave me in this state of arousal.

“Good girl.” She hummed, before pinching both of my nipples at the same time, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure. Smirking at my reaction, she began applying more cream on my body.

Specifically a line down my stomach, leading to the shorts I changed into when I got home. Her tongue traced the line, as her hands worked on pulling down my shorts.

I was whimpering as I felt how turned on I was. I couldn’t look away, or else she’d be angry at me. I could see her sadistic gleam in her eyes, as she knew how much power she had over me right now.

“Oh.” I heard her say, as she lay between my legs. “You’re dripping wet, Sayaka.”

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I didn’t need to hear her say that. I already knew this, and her saying that only turned me on more.

“I can see you twitching, and to think you didn’t want to a few minutes ago.” She laughed, as she brought her hand closer to my throbbing center. I gasped as she cupped me, my hips instantly followed the upward motion of her hand. “So wet.” She purred, playfully prodding my entrance.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and I instantly regretted it, as she must of seen it, as she squeezed my clit roughly.

“Ah!”

“I told you not to look away.” She warned in a sing-songy voice. “Oh well I can see how close you are, and I think it’s time I got the good part.”

I felt the oh so familiar coldness of the cream being applied to my most private of places. I watched as she licked her lips, eager to dive in.

“Now this is what I call a dessert. Itadakimasu~” Milky sang, as she licked my slit.

I turned my head into my pillow and moaned, I didn’t care this point, I just wanted my release. I could hear just how wet I was, the squishing sounds of her tongue with my juices, it only me clench at how lewd it truely was. **  
**

The sudden appearance of her fingers, cause my eyes to shoot open, along with a long groan leave my mouth. I no longer had control over my hips, she was moving so painfully show.

“Please Milky! Faster!” I begged. I knew that’s what she’s been waiting to hear, and I gave into her.

“If that’s what you want.” She said, before slipping another finger in with the two she already inside me. I was not riding three fingers at suck a fast pace. I felt her move on top me, her face now right above my own, watching my face contort in pleasure.

“Come for me, Sayaka.” She breathed into my ear, before nipping it.

Those words did it for me, I saw white.

My mouth dropped open in a silent scream, as my body arced against hers. Her fingers were still moving quickly inside me, as I rode out my orgasm.

As I was coming down from my experience on cloud nine, I realized my hands were free, I don’t know when she did that, but I didn’t care. When the tears in my eyes faded,  the first thing I saw was Miyuki sucking her fingers clean, her eyes closed.

I gulped as I felt myself getting turned on from the scene.

She must of gotten all that she could, as she moaned out in frustration, her fingers slipping out of mouth. Noticing my gaze, she smiled at me. 

“Thanks for the dessert, Sayanee.”

I groaned as I turned away from her laughter, my arms covering my face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Night

Fidgeting.

She was fidgeting beside me.

I looked over at her, her head was low, and I could just see the faintest blush on her face. It’s only been a few minutes since she invited me in after our date.

I knew what was supposed to happen next, but I didn’t want to push her. She looked so cute right now, last thing I wanted to do was push her.

“A-Airin.” She called out to me, looking up at me.

I licked my dry lips, before responding. “Yea?”

I noticed that she shifted closer to me, her hand gripping my jacket, silently begging me to take the lead. I smiled at how embarrassed she was.

I reached my hand out, and held her face, locking eyes with her. “Is this what you want?” I asked honestly, if she wasn’t ready this was her last chance to tell me.

She nodded slowly.

I gave her a reassuring smile, before moving forward to kiss her. Her eyes closed, followed by my own. It started off slow, but as time went by it got heavier, more passionate. My tongue pressed against her bottom lip, gently asking permission for access. Shyly she opened up for me to explore her mouth.

She tasted better than I expected, and when I heard her first moan, my heart began to speed up. I felt her hands wrapping around my neck, as she pressed herself against me.

I finally broke away and took a deep breath, I could feel how flushed my face was, opening my eyes I could see how flushed hers was as well. I chuckled nervously.

“I’ve been waiting to do this, but now that I can, I’m so nervous.”

“I know how you feel.” She replied, looking down again, I could see her biting her lip.

A tingle went down my spine at how sexy she looked.

I went in for another short kiss, before kissing her cheek, and then down to her neck. I could feel her pulse quicken at my gestures. Her hands what were once on my neck trailed down the back of my jacket, pulling it softly.

Understanding what she wanted, I pulled back and removed it, tossing it somewhere in her room. Her hands took over the removing of my clothing, as her eyes glazed over, going a shade darker than they were normally. Not wanting to be the only one exposed, I began working on her cloths as well.

Soon both of us were only in our underwear. I could see how well devolved her body was, all these years of dancing has really payed off in the end. I could see just the faintest traces of abs on her flat stomach.

I scanned her body from bottom to top, taking in her natural beauty, usually hidden under layers of clothing through out the day.

“You’re staring too much.” Akane breathed, causing my head to snap up. Feeling embarrassed at the act, I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

“S-Sorry.” I stuttered.

I heard her giggle, causing me to tilt my head.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing did I?”

She does have a point.

I could tell she was getting more comfortable as time passed, which is what I wanted. Last thing I wanted was for her to regret this.

I reached out for her again, this time pushing her back onto the soft bed beneath us. “You know it’s not too late to say no.” I said again, stroking her hair.

Her eyes closed as she took another deep breath, and when she opened them, she had a confident look in her eyes, as she looked at me through half lidded eyes. “I want this Airi. I want you to make me yours.” She replied.

I nodded, as I kiss her once again, sealing the deal. There was no other words that had to be said at this moment. My kiss left her breathless, as I began trailing kisses down her face again, reaching her neck once again, I took a deep breath before nipping it lightly. I was testing to see what she liked the most.

Bites were defiantly doing it for her, as I smiled into her neck. One her hands managed to tangle itself into my hair, as her other hand was under her pillow. She turned her head exposing more of herself to me.

Making one last bite, in which I soothed it with my tongue, I looked at my handy work. She was going to need quite a bit of make up later.

I moved down her body slowly, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest. The purple bra that was hiding her modest chest caught my attention, as I felt my mouth begin to water in excitement. I moved my hands to her back to unclasp it, but I struggled to get the hook to work with me. I frowned at the stupid bra.

Sensing my struggle, Churi sat up and unhooked it effortlessly. Causing me to blush at the look she sent me. Her once dark eyes were now dilated. A small black dot watching my eye movement, I shifted nervously on top of her.

Getting back to my previous work, I carefully took one breast into my hand, squeezing it softly, testing to see just how sensitive she truly was. I heard her gasp, as she fell back onto the bed. Her eyes closing as I did it again, this time with both hands.

I was enjoying how soft and tender her breasts were, and I could fell her nipples harden, as it was now pressing into the palm of my hand. Experimentally, I squeezed a little harder, and I was rewarded with a moan for my efforts.

“Airi” She moaned my name.

I could feel a myself getting more excited with each gasp and moan that left her mouth. I finally moved my face into her cleavage and kissed and licked around it, not quite giving attention to her nipples. After teasing around, I finally licked her left bud, and she arced into my mouth, a long groan leaving her mouth. I must be doing something right.

I continued sucking the left nipple, as I gave the right one attention, before I switched, making sure that both sides were given the right amount of attention. I pulled back and could see the faintest amount of sweat starting to form on her body.

She looked so beautiful.

I continued my exploration of her body, finding more sensitive spots on her body, especially near her right hip, I made sure to leave a mark there for her to find later.

The hand she had on my hand tugged lightly, and I shifted back up to her, kissing her lightly I waited to see what she wanted. Catching her breath, she opened her eyes and glared at me.

I gulped nervously.

“You’re doing everything. Let me touch you too.” She said, sitting up and unhooking my bra swiftly, causing me to blush. Her hands were soon massaging my breast just like I was moments before, her lips were covering my own, as her tongue played with my own.

She was swallowing my moans, and I was lightly grinding onto her, I was desperate for some friction, but I wanted her to cum before I did.

I took control of the kiss once again, as my hand traveled down her stomach, reaching her panties I pressed onto it with a bit of pressure, and she gasped into my mouth.

She was beyond wet.

I continued stroking her, and her hips were moving in tune with my hand, desperately trying to get me to touch were she wanted me the most. I stripped her of her last article of clothing, and I broke the kiss, gazing fondly at her.

I turned my gaze onto her shaved mound. It was a mouthwatering sight, and I wanted a taste.

Badly.

I moved southward, kissing my way down, even kissing her inner thighs, making the journey even more frustrating for Akane.

“Airi if you don’t eat me out right now I-”

I cut off her threat, as I clicked her up and down, causing her to squeal in surprise. I smirked at her reaction, lightly poking her entrance with my tongue.

“What was that Churi?” I asked between licks, watching in amusement as her hips were moving in tune with my licks. She was unable to say anything, with the constant change of my tempo.

Moan after moan drifted into my ear, as I teased her continuously. Her clit was exposed, and I lightly blew on it, causing her to jerk. I chuckled sadistically.

“No matter how much I lick, more and more fluid just keeps pouring out. You must love being teased, Churi.” I said between her legs.

“I’ll get you for th-IS!” Akane exclaimed, as I wrapped my mouth around her clit, sucking not so gently, and my index finger prodded her entrance, getting it coated evenly, I entered her swiftly, breaking her hymn.

She was gripping my finger tightly, as I allowed her to adjust to the foreign object inside her, I unwrapped my lips form her nub, as I moved back up to her face, a small trail of tears left her eyes, and I kissed them away.

The deathly grip on my finger loosened a bit, and she finally took a breath. “Mo..ve.” She gasped.

I did as she said, moving slowly, I could feel more liquid flooding out of her, her arms wrapped around my back, her fingernails pressing into my shoulder. I slipped another finger into her, and her mouth dropped open as a loud moan slipped from her.

Her hips were dancing, as she rode my fingers, I felt her grip on me tighten once again. Her orgasm must be nearing.

“Are you close?” I whispered into her ear, licking the shell.

“A-Airi.” She groaned turning her head away from me.

“It’s okay. Cum for me Churi.” I said.

Suddenly she arced one last time, her hips going still, as she screamed. I didn’t want the neighbors to call the cops, so I kissed her, swallowing the scream. Her nails dug into my back so painfully, I’m sure that there will be marks later.

When she came down from her climax, she fell to the bed, and I slipped myself out of her. Her face was beyond flushed, I watched with a wide smile as caught her breath.

“You’re so mean.” Akane said as she opened her eyes and glared at me.

I laughed loudly, as I rolled off of her. My laughter turned into a moan, as I realized where her hand was laying. My eyes shot open, as I found myself in a dangerous situation.

“C-Churi, you know I love you right!” I tried to reason with my girlfriend. But the gleam in her eyes told me that no matter what I said, my fate was sealed.

“Oh I know, and I love you too.” She grinned, as she slipped inside of me. I arced as it wasn’t even a single digit, it was two. “You’re not-”

“I..uh…often touch myself when alone.” I explained,

“You really are a pervert.” She shook her head, as she pulled her fingers out, and slammed it back into me, causing me to almost scream in pleasure.

Her mouth moved down to my neck, as she sucked on it not so gently. I didn’t mind, it felt amazing.

Maybe I really am a Masochist.

My thoughts were broken by the fact that Churi moved on once again, her free hand playing with my sensitive breast, switching between groping it roughly and pinching my nipple, she had me a withering mess under her.

And I was loving every moment of it.

My breathing was getting heavier, and I began clenching down on her fingers that were practically ramming into me, with one last thrust, I groaned into the pillow my head was resting on.

I felt her pull out of me, and the shift of her laying beside me, her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my twitching form closer to her.

“Was I too rough?” She asked in a quiet voice.

I opened my teary eyes, and kissed her worries away.

“You were perfect.”

Her head moved to so that it was resting in my neck, snuggling closer to me as it suddenly got a bit colder.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Furukawa.” I heard her mumble into my neck. I laughed gently, as I kicked the covers onto our naked forms.

It didn’t take long for us to fall asleep, as the post sex adrenaline faded from our bodies.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work of Fate

‘Ah, she’s here already.’

I sat on top of the hill leading towards the track, watching the school’s track star do her early run. I don’t really remember when I started doing this, but it’s already become a habit, one that I’ll never be able to break.

There is….just something about her that attracts me to watch until she stops. The early morning sun giving her glossy raven hair a halo, while also showing the beads of sweat running down her face. I bit my lip when the tank top she was running in began ridding up and showing off her toned upper body.

Leaning back onto the soft grass behind me, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before my imagination became to wild, it was too early for _those_ kind of thoughts.

“Excuse me, Miss.” I heard a voice from near by, but not just any voice….it was her’s.

I felt my eyes shot open, as I sat up quickly. There she was standing before me, The sun behind her, giving her a godly aura, I felt myself struggling to form words.

“I was wondering if you’d help me to the nurse’s office. I think I sprained something.” She said, her husky voice sending pleasant tingles down my spine. Not trusting my voice, I simply nodded before standing up.

To my surprise, her arm wrapped it’s self on my shoulder, as she transferred some of her weight onto me. “Sorry, but my foot really hurts.” She explained.

I felt my cheeks get warmer, as I realized just how close she was.  I could hear her exhales right beside my ear, and just how warm she was from her run. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I began moving along with her.

“You’re Matsui Rena correct?” She asked, attempting to talk with me.

I nodded, not expecting her to know anything about me, but I guess when you share the same last name as someone, you tend to hear about them.

I heard her chuckle from beside me. Confused, I turned to look at her, and saw a playful grin on her face, the same grin she wore before a race, her competitive grin.

“Everyone’s right….about how quiet you are. But I think it only makes you seem cuter.” If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was flirting with me, but I shook it off as a compliment….

“You’re too kind, Matsui-san.” I mumbled, just barely loud enough to be heard.

“Nonsense! Also call me Jurina, Rena-chan. We have the same surname, isn’t weird to call me Matsui?”

“Rena-chan?” I questioned. No one calls except my mother calls me that, not even my close friends get past Rena-san.

“Can I call you that? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” Jurina asked, her puppy eyes coming out at full force. The nickname does make me a bit uncomfortable, but I was unable to say no to her, to that face.

“I don’t mind.”

It didn’t take long for us to reach the Nurse’s office, but as expected, our resident nurse wasn’t here yet. She didn’t really show up until 9, it was only 7:30, but the room stayed open in case students need to help themselves to supplies.

Sitting Jurina down on a bed, I backed away. I noticed how she removed her shoe and sock, and began massaging her foot. Noting the swelling on her foot, I went to retrieve a bag of ice that was always available in the freezer of the room.

“Here. Put this on, it’ll reduce the swelling a lot.” I instructed.

Doing as I said, I backed away once again, this time to retrieve something else, I knew my way around this office pretty well. I guess it’s the perks of being a volunteer assistant helped a bit as well. I returned with some gauze for her to wrap her foot in when the swelling died down, along with a pain killer and a drink.

“This is for the pain, it’ll make you feel a bit sleepy, but you should be awake when classes begin.”

“Thanks, Rena-chan. You sure know your stuff.” She smiled at me, before taking the pill and draining the water When she pulled the bag of ice off her foot, I inspected it carefully, just in case there was something I was missing, but to my surprise she began giggling.

“Sorry, my foot is sensitive.” Jurina explained, her giggles continuing. I felt my heart speed up with the uncharacteristic giggles leaving her mouth. Quickly and carefully, I wrapped her injured foot up.

“You should be fine when you wake up.” I announced, patting her foot gently. Before I stood up, with the intentions of leaving before I had a heart attack from being too close to her.

“Thanks for everything. Sorry to have bothered you. I’ll make it up to you one day, I promise!” Jurina grinned sheepishly, waving at me as I left the room.

I placed a hand over my heart, when I closed the door, my back against said door.

 

* * *

 

I don’t know how long it’s been since the faithful meeting, but ever since then, the every playful puppy has been tailing after me since then. It started with a thank you gift in my locker, then she began sitting with me at lunch, and now she walks me to my dorm room everyday, while telling me of her adventures everyday.

“-and then the birds swarmed to Churi. You should of seen her face!” Jurina laughed, when she finished telling me of her outing with her best friends. 'Must be nice going out with friends.’

I personally prefer staying inside, wrapping a blanket around my body, and reading a good book. As I continued thinking to myself, I didn’t noticed the upcoming step, and I tripped on it. Expecting to fall on the ground, I closed my eyes, but I never met the ground.

Instead, someone grabbed my arm, and spun me around. Opening my eyes, I realized just how close Jurina’s face was to mine, and I felt a blush explode onto my face.

“Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out the whole time.” She asked, helping me back into a normal standing position. But she didn’t let go of me, as If afraid something will happen to me.

“I’m fine….Don’t worry about me, Jurina.”

“But I want to worry about you.” She said, using her free hand to move a lock of hair of out of my face. “I really like you, Rena-chan. You’re not like everyone else who only see’s me as the School’s Star. You see me as me.” She confessed, pulling me into a hug.

Just as I was about to return the hug, she whispered something into my ear. “Besides, I also see the glances you give me. Your brown eyes clouded with lust, as you bit your lip.” She purred, placing a kiss behind reddening ear. “My injury only gave me a reason to approach you, since you’re so shy around me.”

I froze on the stop, wishing that a black-hole would open and swallow me up. She pulled back a bit, and grinned at me. “Don’t be so embarrassed. I liked the attention.”

I just wanted to run off and hide somewhere, but it was too late. I had no chance of out running anyone, much less her. “Come on.” She motioned me to follower her, and before I knew it I was being lead inside her room, and not a moment later, I felt a pair of soft lips being pressed against mine.

'I must be dreaming’ I though to myself, using my free hand to pinch my leg, but when I felt the pain, I gasped. Using the gasp to her advantage, Jurina’s tongue made it’s way into my mouth, and quickly dominated my mouth. To my horror, a moan managed to slip out of my mouth, and I could feel the grin Jurina was wearing.

Snapping to my senses, I pushed her away and slapped her face. She must of been surprised of my actions, as she raised her hand to touch her reddening face. “Why’d you do that for?” She groaned, rubbing her face.

I glared at her harshly, effectively stopping her whining. I didn’t want to be a her fling, her one time night of pleasure.

“…You think I do that with just anyone?” She asked, as if reading my mind. “Yes, I do flirt around a lot. But I really like you, Rena-chan. If I have to wait forever then I will.”

My glare softened until it faded, and I reached out and cradled her face. “…Sorry.” I said, kissing the same cheek I smacked not a moment before.

“It’s okay.” She blushed.

 _Jurina_ _blushed._

I giggled at the pink faced athlete.

“You kissed me with so much passion not even a few moments ago, but a simple peck on the cheek makes you blush?” I teased the younger girl.

“It’s not everyday you get affectionate with me!” She tried to defend, but only made me wanna tease her more. I decided against it, and instead hugged her instead.

“I won’t make you wait to long, but I still want a few dates first.”

“I know just the place. I’ll take you this weekend….if you’re not busy.” Jurina added.

Giggling, I flicked her nose before pulling away. “I’ll see if I can squeeze you into my busy schedule.”

With a frown on her face, Jurina complained. “Mou, Rena-chan!”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away From Home

It was another one of those nights.

Ever since she hit 15 her hormones have been going crazy.

And to top it all off, the one she was craving the much was out until the next day, on an overnight photoshoot.

Groaning to herself, the now 17 year old ace, turned over on their shared bed, the ever increasing throbbing in between her legs getting to her. As she turned over, she caught a familiar scent.

Her Scent.

If it was any possible, the smell turned her on further. Making the young woman hypersensitive at this point. Biting her lip, she reached out for source of the wonderful smell.

Rena’s pillow.

Bringing it to her face, she took a deep breath, while the scent was slightly faded, it was doing the job. Transferring her head to this pillow, allowed both of her hands to be free.

Removing her shirt, she threw it somewhere to be found later, and the fact that she didn’t wear a bra to bed only made her job easier. The once cold room, got much warmer at the seconds tick by.

Closing her eyes, Jurina trailed her hand down her neck, to her breast slowly, her breath hitching, as she trailed over her erect nipple. The only thing she could see  was the older Matsui hovering over her, eyes dark and clouded with lust, teasing the young girl.

“Re..na.” She breathed out, fondling herself, knowing all the right spots to touch. Bringing the same hand back up, she licked and sucked on them, before repeating the same motions before, expect this time it was Rena’s tongue doing it.

Rolling her dampened fingers around her nipple, Jurina arced as a groan left her mouth. She felt herself getting more and more turned on, but she was going to take it slow.

 

* * *

 

‘I wonder what Jurina’s up too?’ The older Matsui wondered, as she was on her way home. Due to finishing early, she took the first flight back to Nagoya, just to sleep with her puppy.

She giggled to herself, imagining her young lover already sleeping in bed, just to slip in beside her. Then waking up the next morning to an eagar puppy to please.

The giggling stopped, as a blush made it’s way onto her face.

'Wait for me. I’m almost home.’

 

* * *

 

Jurina was no longer dressed, as the heat from before was getting to her. Both of her hands were being used to pleasure herself. Her right was still circling around her breast, occasionally tweaking her nipple, while her left trailed up and down her stomach, and back up. Sometimes she would switch to her thighs, but never went to her center.

Not yet that is.

The young woman was panting, covered in sweat, along with another fluid dripping down her legs. She was beyond ready, as 'Rena’ was going in for the kill. Her legs widened, she closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Opening the door, Rena slipped-in quietly, not wanting to wake her puppy. Removing her shoes, she dropped her bags at the door, she would unpack them later, with the help of Jurina.

Yawning, she began walking towards her bedroom, but as her hand landed on the doorknob, she stopped.

'Was that a moan?’ The older woman thought to herself, shaking her head, she turned knob, and pushed into the room, only for her jaw to drop, at the scene before her.

Jurina laying back, eyes closed, legs spread open, with her fingers just ghosting over her extremely wet center. Even the dark, she could see how excited she was.

The sight was….

Mouthwatering.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her mouth, Rena realized that her younger lover had not registered her presence. Quickly removing her clothing, she moved quietly moved closer, and placed her lips over the young girl’s, while at the same time, replacing those hands with her own.

The surprised gasp that left Jurina’s mouth was completely worth it, Rena grinned into the kiss, as she climbed on top of the Ace’s body, pressing her nude from to the more flushed body laying on the bed.

“My my, you’re so naughty Jurina.” Rena teased, as she broke the kiss, and stared down at her younger lover.

Jurina’s eyes were wide open, as she was in disbelief. Rena was here, on top of her, naked. Realizing the situation she was caught in, sh blushed, and tried to explain herself. “I-I wa-” She got cut off by a pair of lips once again.

“No need to explain.” Rena whispered, moving to Jurina’s neck, her lips barely adding pressure, as she got a loud gasp from the younger girl. “So sensitive. Did you imagine me doing this to you? You had your eyes closed after all. Tell me Jurina, what was I doing to you?” The older of the two whispered, as she nibbled on her ear.

Moaning, Jurina shook her head, her hands somehow made their way onto Rena’s back, lightly digging into them.

“No?” You won’t tell me what I did?“

No response.

"Then I can stop here then?” The actress asked, as she backed away.

Those words, caused a chill of fear to run down the younger Matsui’s spine. “Wait-” She called out, before biting her lip. “I’ll t-tell you.”

“Good girl.” Rena smirked, getting back to her previous position.

“You were..kissing down my neck. Ah~”

Rena began reenacting her dream versions actions, starting from the skin below Jurina’s ear, and kissed down to her collarbone, switching between kisses and licks, a few bites throwing into there as well.

“What else?”

“You…ah…played with my chest. Your mouth covering one bud, as you pinched the other.” Jurina groaned, turning her head to the side, her nose caught scent of what started all of this, and blushed.

Covering Jurina’s breast wit her mouth, Rena noted that they were extremely sensitive, and was enjoying the arc that followed the swip of her tongue on the bud. Her hand came up to give attention to the neglected one on the left. She could feel on of Jurina’s hands come up and tangle themselves into her brown hair.

“Next?” She asked, before nipping her lover right in between her well developed chest.

“Your h-hand was teasing….me down there.” Jurina struggled to voice, in-between the pleasure she was still receiving. “Your thumb circled….nnh…my clit a few times, right before you…you were about to take me.”

“Sounds like your dream me is a pervert, Jurina. Or is it you who is the pervert. Tell me.” Rena asked, as her hand was moving to carry out the instructions. Jurina shook her head again. The older Matsui was shocked at how drenched the younger woman was.

Her hand was completely soaked just from ghosting over her slit.

“Ah!”

“So wet.” Rena purred, as her thumb circled around the erect clit a few times, her fingers lightly prodding her lover’s entrance. She could feel the clenching when she poked inward a bit. “You’re so eager. I wonder how long you’ll last at this point. A few strokes could probably make you scream.”

The constant easing be thrown her was, wasn’t helping Jurina at all. She was stuck between yelling at the woman above her, and begging.

“Rena! Please just finish me already!” She finally voiced out her need. Upon feeling two fingers slid into her moist cavern, Jurina’s toes curled, and she squeaked. She was clenching down on the invading digits tightly, barely allowing them to move.

After a small wait, Rena found herself able to thrust into her lover, even it had to start off small. The younger woman’s hips met each thrust eagerly, along with a loud moan leaving her mouth with each meeting of hand.

Using her mouth, Rena bite any patch of skin that came within view, glad at the fact it was a Friday night, and neither of them had practice in the morning. Not that Jurina was going to be able to move, much less dance any time from now.

Feeling the familiar tugging of her hair with one hand, she moved up to her younger lover’s face, using her free hand to move sweaty hair out of her face. “Are you close Jurina?”

“Nnnh!” Was the only reply she got, before kissing her.

All the previous stimulation, and the current one finally did for the young ace, as she arced one last time, and screamed her release into Rena’s mouth. An iron like grip kept Rena’s hand still, but her thumb was still rubbing her lover’s clit, adding more pressure to her orgasm.

Feeling her girlfriend relax and fall to the bed, Rena was able to remove her hand, and brought it up to her face. The scent of the girl’s cum, caused a familiar wanting to bubble up inside her. The brunette placed the fingers inside her mouth, eager to lick up all that she could.

Once her fingers were clean, she removed them with a slight 'pop’ sound. But she wasn’t satisfied with the small taste.

She wanted more.

Jurina watched with wide eyes, as Rena finished licking her fingers, and to her amazement, her brown eyes got darker. “Rena?” She called out, only to squeak for the second time that night, as the older Matsui moved her legs to rest on her shoulders. “What’re you do-”

The sentence died out in her throat, as she left an all too familiar pink appendage licking all around her bottom lips. Jurina had to use both of her hands to muffle her moans.

Rena wasn’t licking all too gently, as she wanted every last drop of the previous release, and when she thought there wasn’t anymore to lick up, she was wrong. A fresh amount came flowing out, and it dawned on her that she made Jurina orgasm once again.

But that didn’t stop her from continuing, as her pink appendage poked at the hole that was supplying her with the sweet, yet tangy nectar.

Jurina was thrashing below her, and Rena had to use her hands to stabilize her lower half. she ignored the burning sensation of her hair being tugged roughly. With one final lick, she pulled back, a satisfied grin on her face.

Finally free of pleasureful torture, Jurina felt as if she was a pile of goo, twitching on the bed, a small trail of tears evident on her face, from crying out so much.

In Rena’s eyes, she looked breath-taking. But she realized that she went a bit far with Jurina tonight. Feeling guilty, she pushed away the throbbing she was experiencing herself, and hugged the younger Matsui to her body.

When she finally caught her breath, Jurina gripped Rena tightly, before flipping her over, much to the older woman’s surprise. Usually after an experience like that, Jurina would pass out, leaving Rena to tend to herself.

Apparently something was different tonight.

“You’re so mean, Rena. Teasing me relentlessly like that.” Jurina hissed, as she skipped the foreplay, her hand going straight to Rena’s throbbing entrance. “But you’re lucky I love you, or else I’d torture you.”

With those words, two finger slipped in, not so gently as Rena did,, into the older woman.  Immediately, a long drawn out moan left Rena’s mouth, only fueling the younger girl on.

Unlike Rena, Jurina didn’t need to do much preparing for her lover, just being inside of her, make the woman sensitive. Moving southward, Jurina’s mouth covered the bud poking out right above where her hands were moving in and out of.

Rena was desperately trying to keep up with Jurina’s thrusts, as her hips were thrashing, her back was arcing, and when Jurina’s mouth came into play, her hands shot down, adding pressure to the raven haired girl’s head.

“Ah! Jurina…I’m ssso close.” Rena panted, her eyes were closed, biting down on her lip, as the sensations took her higher and higher, and finally her orgasm hit. She groaned into her pillow, trying to keep herself quite.

Noting Rena’s orgasm, Jurina kept going, sucking roughtly on the bud that was still in her mouth, causing the older woman to jerk. A few more quick thrusts, and she hit her peak again, and again.

Jurina was determined to leave her girlfriend in a worse state that what she was in minutes ago.

“Please….n-no more.” Rena cried out, tugging on Jurina to release her. Finally giving in, Jurina stopped, and as she licked her fingers clean, she looked down on Rena, who was twitching adorably, her chest heaving up and down.

“You look so beautiful, Rena-chan.”

Laying her body onto of the brunette’s Jurina placed her head on her favorite spot, Rena’s chest.

Catching her breath, Rena sighed, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “And I over did it?” She asked, feeling Jurina vibrate slightly, as she laughed.

“I love you.” She said, when the laughter died down.

“I love you too.” Rena replied. stroking the raven hair before her, coaxing the younger woman to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bump and Grind

was currently waiting outside Miyuki’s home, it was slightly chilly outside, so I’m mentally wishing she would hurry up and answer the door. I didn’t have to wait much longer, as the door swung open, and there she stood with an apologetic grin on her face.

“Sorry, I was finishing up with something.” She said, allowing me to step in. Waving off her excuse, I removed my shoes and dropped my bag beside them.

“So what did you need?” I asked, taking in what she was wearing. I’m assuming that she just got out of the shower, as she was dressed in a bathrobe, but her hair wasn’t wet.

Odd.

“I actually have a last minute project due on Monday…” She trailed off sheepishly.

I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

I should of known it would be something like this.

“I’ll call home then.” I replied, taking out my phone. As I was on the phone, I noticed that no one was home but us, but I ignored it. It wasn’t too rare that Milky was home alone.

After getting an okay from my mother, I went upstairs, and entered Miyuki’s room. Upon walking into the room, something hit me. Candles were lit up all around, scented may I add, and in the middle of the room sat a chair.

The sound of the door closing and locking brought me back, as I turned around to see Miyuki grinning dangerously in my direction. To be quite honest the look she was giving me was starting to scare me, but I couldn’t let her know that.

“What’re you doing? I thought you had homework?” I asked, crossing my arms.

She didn’t quite answer me right away, as she moved a bit closer to me, and I held my breath, as she mouth was pressed to me ear. “But I do have homework.” She purred into my ear, before pushing me back.

I found myself on the chair, followed by Milky on top of me, and before  I knew it, I was restrained. I glared at her, silently demanding my freedom, but all she did was laugh at me.

“You look so cute right now, Sayaka. Like a puppy who got tied up as a punishment.” She giggled, before standing up, and backing away. I watched as she moved to her sound system, and pressed play.

I gulped as I realized the other part of her plan.

The sensual music started playing throughout the room, and I lost sight of her for a moment. But when I found her again, I felt my jaw drop. There she stood by her bed, robe on the floor, dawned only in the laciest, erotic, lingerie I’d ever seen. It was a mixture of purple and pink and it came with a garter.

“M-Milky.” I called out weakly. I was unable to take my eyes off of her body, and when she started moving again, I noticed an extra sway in her hips. As she stood before me again, and just when I thought it couldn’t get any more stimulating in here.

She started dancing.

If I wasn’t drooling before, I damn well was now. Her hips and body was matching ever beat perfectly, and when she suddenly turned around and dipped, I nearly choked on my own saliva.

I’m pretty sure that she could hear my whimpering, and the look she just sent me pretty much confirmed it. I didn’t even realize the song change, as she locked eyes with me, and stalked back over to me, and climbed onto my lap.

Her hips began grinding of so slowly onto my own, but it did nothing but make me groan as I felt myself becoming more and more sexually frustrated. I wanted to touch her, but I couldn’t. My vision was becoming hazy due to how light headed I was becoming.

“Do you like this?” She breathed into my ear, effectively making me shiver in my seat. The only thing I could do was nod, I didn’t trust my voice to not make a fool of myself. “Good,” She said, before nipping my extremely warm ear, before continuing. “I’ve been planning this for weeks you know.” Milky blew into my ear, causing me to whimper.

“Do you want to touch me?”

I nodded again.

“Just answer one question for me. Can you do that for me? If you can, all of this will be yours.” She purred, as she brought her hands up to cup my face, forcing me to look at her. I could see how much she was enjoying this. “Ready?”

“Y-yes.”

“What is today?”

I shot her a confused look, but I didn’t answer right away. I know that today was Friday. I furrowed my brows as I tried to think harder, but the sound of her chuckling was distracting me. I licked my lips before opening my mouth.

“I know for sure today is Friday….” I trailed off, as I started thinking of the date. “and it’s February 18th.” I continued, and the it dawned on me. “Today’s our 1st year anniversary,”

“Ah, you figured it out. As expected of my honor student girlfriend.” She teased me, giving me a peck on my cheek.

I cant believe I forgot suck an important date, I felt guilty at the fact I didn’t get her anything. I felt my face drop, before I felt a pain on my cheeks.

“Dont you dare start pouting on me, or else I’ll keep you tried up.” Miyuki warned me, as if she read my mind. “I don’t care if you forgot to buy me something. You’re here with me and that’s all that matters.” She added, before kissing me senseless.

When she pulled away, I had a goofy grin on my face. “You know I love you right?”

The sudden appearance of a blush on her face confirmed that she wasn’t expecting me to say it. She nodded cutely.

Remembering my current situation, I began moving restlessly against the chair I was bound too. My arms were staring to tingle from the odd angle there were in. “Um…Can you let me go now?” I asked, looking up at Miyuki.

She must have been spacing out, since my voice made her jump on my lap, effectively adding pressure on my pelvis. I bit my lip to keep in my groan.

“Ah, I almost forgot about my part of the deal.” She chuckled, her voice seemed huskier than before. I watched as she pressed herself to my front, her arms disappearing behind me, and in a matter of seconds, I could feel my arms being freed.

Rolling my shoulders for a moment, I sighed at the pop I got after having them be inactive for all this time. Once I was sure that there were back to normal, I wrapped them around Miyuki’s waist. Trapping her on my lap.

“Saya..ka.” She mumbled my name, her bottom lip was tucked under her teeth, as she looked down at me. I could see the desire in her eyes. I wasn’t the only one affected by this dance.

Moving my hands southward, I cupped her panty-clad ass and gave her cheeks a nice squeeze. Enjoying the moan that slipped from her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck, as she gave me a kiss.

Our tongues began dueling, but I knew that in the end I would win. As we kissed, she began rocking against me once again. She seemed desperate for a release, but I wasn’t going to give it to her that easily.

I suddenly stood up without warning, causing her grip on me to tighten, my arms held her up perfectly, and her legs wrapped around my waist. Taking a test step, I nearly tumbled to the ground. But thankfully, I knew the bed wasn’t too far from where I was sitting.

Crashing to the bed, I broke the kiss. I was now on top of her, and she looked so beautiful. Hair spread out across the bed, cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Her hand stroking my face brought me back to reality. “Are you gonna stare at me all night?” She asked teasingly.

Ignoring her tease, I slid my hands from behind her, and brought them up to the ties on her underwear. Tugging on them, they soon loosened, revealing a bit more of her pale skin to me. “When did you get this?” I breathed.

“I’ll tell you later.” She said, before pulling me down for another mind-blowing kiss, which momentary left me unable to anything except focus on how sweet her lips were. I didn’t even realize that she was removing my shirt, until it was halfway up.

Backing up, I removed it in one swift movement. I noticed that her gaze went straight to my chest. Teasing her, I moved my hand in an upward movement from my stomach, up to my chest, and stopped right at my neck.

“My face is up here, Milky.”

“I know.”

Biting my cheek to stop my laughter, I continued with my previous job of removing the silky underwear from her body. But I found that the one piece was lot harder to removed than I first thought.

“Pull on this.” She instructed, guiding my hand to the ribbons located on her hips. Tugging on them, they garment became looser and looser.

Miyuki then sat up for a moment, and removed the loose article of clothing, exposing herself to me. Taking in her natural beauty for a moment, I moved my right hand to cup her breast, and immediately I got a good response.

The sound of her breath hitching was music to my ears. I could feel her perk nipple pressing into the palm of my hand. As I began massaging the breast in my hand, I dropped my head to cover the ignored twin.

With all my attention on her globes, all she could do was moan and tug onto my hair. Her favorite thing to do during our lovemaking. I knew by the end that if I had a headache that I did my job well.

Removing her moist nipple from my mouth, I kissed northward to her neck, one of my favorite parts of her body, and began marking her as mine. This was one of the few times where I get possessive of her.

“Saya…ka.” I heard her groan my name. I looked up and grinned, nothing makes me happier than hearing my name leave her lips. I moved back up and kissed her, while my free hand began stroking her inner thigh.

I could feel her warmth even with how far away I was from where she really wanted me. Distracting her with my kiss, I stated stroking her through her panties.

She was beyond wet.

Breaking the kiss, I kept stroking, but this time a bit harder. I watched her face contort to the pleasure I was barely giving her, she seemed extreamly sensitive tonight and I loved it.

I moved my face to her red ear, and blew into it, before asking. “What do you want me to do?”

I watched her shiver as my voice did it’s magic. She was panting by this point, my minimal petting was doing nothing but making her more frustrated.

She was unable to form any words, as my slender fingers made their way under the cloth covering her treasure. But me still being in my playful mood, continued my light strokes.

“Not going to answer me?” I asked again, chuckling when her arms gripped my back. Her face burying itself into my neck. “I’ll try and guess then.”

Not a moment later I slid a single digit into her. I was reward with a long groan, as I began pumping into her. More and more of her juices started coating my hand. Sliding another finger in, her grip on my shoulders increased tenfold, her nails digging into my back.

I hissed at the sensation, but otherwise didn’t voice against it. I knew that there would be marks later, but I also knew that she’s be the one taking care of the wounds that she’s inflicting onto me.

“Can you hear it? The sound of me fingering you?” I asked, as the only sounds in the room was her heavy breathing, and my fingers exiting and entering her repeatedly.

My sudden question, caused her to clench down on my fingers, her eyes closing in bliss. I could tell she was close, so I began speeding up, while at the same time, the palm pressed up against her clit.

The combination caused her to tense up before, a loud shrill escaped her mouth, and I was forced to kiss her to keep her quite. Last thing we need is someone calling the police on us.

Once she relaxed, I broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was covered in sweat and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. Removing my fingers from her, I quickly wiped them clean, before hugging her to my body. 

I smiled at how she would occasionally twitch with each breath she took.

“I know you’re smiling.” She said, still sounding a bit breathless, but still able to speak. “Just wait until I catch my breath. You’re going to be in worse shape than me.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming

The days stage went off without any problems, and to the new Team K captain, that’s all the mattered. Wishing everyone a good night, Yui left, and not soon after others began filling out.

Soon it was just two people left inside the Team’s locker room.

“Hey Sayanee~” A cheerful voice called out.

Following the source of the sound, the one being called turned around, just to see her new teammate, Matsui Jurina standing behind her, her signature smile on her face.

“Hmm?” The NMB captain hummed, looking up from her task, giving her fullest attention to the young girl. She always had a soft spot for younger members, so she was quick to give them attention.

“I forgot to do something. It’s like a tradition I do to all my newest teammates.” Jurina said, the smile of hers widening, as she noticed it was just her and Sayaka alone.

“I didn’t hear anything abo-” Sayaka was cut off, as the eager girl pressed her lips onto her own, effectively shutting her up. Too shocked to reply, Sayaka just stood there.

When the kiss ended, Jurina pulled back with a satisfied look on her face, her tongue poked out to lick her lips. “Sweeter than I expected. i look forward to performing with you more, Sayanee.” and with that the younger girl slipped out of the room.

Still in disbelief in what just happened to her, Sayaka reached down and pinched in thigh, feeling the pain, she realized that it wasn’t a dream.

Matsui Jurina just stole a kiss from her.

The worst part of it all was that she in fact liked it.

 

* * *

 

The one time act of Jurina’s ‘tradtion’ was still bothering Sayaka, as she came in the following week for the training for their next stage. It also didn’t help the fact that while she was dancing, she felt a pair of eyes watching her every move.

When she finally took a water break, she noticed someone beside her from the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw the girl who’s been haunting her thoughts.

Matsui Jurina.

“Hey.” She said, taking a spot beside the nervous woman.

“Hello.” Sayaka replied softly, avoiding eye contract with the other girl. As she glanced around, she noticed that this scene was familiar.

No one was around.

She was alone with the younger girl once again.

Feeling her heartbeat speed up, she took a large gulp of her water.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy?” Jurina asked, a glint in her eyes told Sayanee, that she was enjoying seeing the usually calm captain being extreamly jumpy.

“I-I’m fine. Just a bit tired. I didn’t get too much sleep last night.” Sayaka half lied, the not sleeping part was true, as he cruel mind kept replaying the kissing scene, as her lips felt like they were on fire.

“Are you sure? Did my innocent kiss affect you that much?” She asked, as if reading Sayaka’s mind.

Hearing the question, Sayaka nearly dropped her bottle of water, and within a second, she found herself pinned to the wall, the younger girl’s face near her own.

A blush made it’s way onto the older woman’s face.

“You can tell me you liked it. I won’t tease you too much.” Jurina taunted, her usually playful brown eyes were replaced with something else. Something more dominating and sadistic.

Instead of scaring Sayaka away, it only made her more interested in the younger girl.

“Maybe I did like it.” She replied in a small voice.

Hearing the confession, Jurina grinned and pecked her cheek, before pulling away.

“Good. We should get back to practice before they send a search party.”

Nodding in agreement, Sayanee followed the younger girl back to the dance room.

'What have I gotten myself into?’


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same Team Once More...

“Looks like we’re on the same team again, Yui-san.” Yamamoto Sayaka smiled gently at her new Captain.

“Indeed.” Yui nodded awkwardly, being back in her original team was one thing, being captain was another thing, but being in the same team with Sayaka, who was once her Captain was pushing it.

Also let’s not forget the huge crush she had on the other woman as well.

“We should go out for lunch some time and catch up. Maybe you can help me adjust to Team K’s style. You’re a returning member after all.” Sayaka suggested, trying to ease the nervous woman, she could see how tense she was from where she was standing.

“Y-yea that sounds nice.”

“Great. I have to go. Milky’s probably waiting up for me, even though I tell her she doesn’t have too.” Sayaka laughed, before walking off.

Watanabe Miyuki.

The one who got Sayaka’s heart before Yui even had a chance.

‘No need for bitter feelings about that. At least we’ll be working together more often.’ Yui hummed, waving off her negative feelings.

 

* * *

 

There was a tense aura hanging over Sayaka as of recent. She seemed more agitated, quick to snap at anyone near her. That’s no good if they were ever going to get any real practice done.

“Sayaka, come with me.” Yui demanded.

Turning, she went to the team’s locker room, once she was sure Sayaka was inside with her, she locked the door, and leaned against it before asking:

“What is your problem?”

“There is no problem, Captain.” Sayanee replied, her tone colder than normal.

“Bullshit there isnt a problem. Start talking, cause you’re not leaving until you do.”

“It’s nothing….” She said again, her voice cracking halfway, as her head tilted downward.

“Sayaka….” Yui sighed, stepping forward, and tugged her teammate, and crush into a hug. It was obvious that she was crying, and needed to be comforted. It took a few minutes, but she finally calmed down. “Wanna tell me now?”

“Miyuki broke up with me.” She muttered.

“I’m sorry.” Yui said, patting Sayaka’s back comfortingly.

“It’s not your fault. We’ve been fighting a lot recently, and with the recent transfer, it just made it harder to see each other. We were bound to fall apart eventually.”

Seeing the girl she had strong feelings for being so weak and broken before her, nearly broke Yui’s heart. “I can’t tell you to get over her, that would be cruel of me. But you can’t take it out on the team. So instead take it out on me.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened at what she heard. “Yui, I couldn’t do that.”

“But I’m tell you too. I’ll make you forget about her.”

Before the NMB Captain had a chance to say anything, Yui cut her off with a finger on her lip.

“Just let me take care of you. Let me be your source of happiness, even if it’s temporary.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elevator

‘This day just had to get worse didn’t it.’ Jurina sighed for the nth time, as she looked over at Rena. The two had a major fight, and now they were stuck together in this stupid elevator.

Not knowing how long they were going to be in here, she leaned against the wall. She heard some shifting, so she once again glanced over at her pending girlfriend.

She felt like she had to say something, just to break this uncomfortable silence. “Are you…okay?” She asked, unsure if the other woman was doing alright.

The lack of response stung, but she didn’t give up. She could see how uncomfortable Rena was, she hands were clenched, body tense, almost shaking.

“Rena, talk to me.” She coaxed again, in a more softer tone, this time moving a bit closer to the woman. Being close enough to see her face, she saw that Rena had her eyes clenched tight, a look of fear on her face.

Completely forgetting the dumb fight they had before, she pulled the smaller framed woman to her, and began humming a soft song. Trying to put her to ease.

“Calm down, we’re going to be okay.” Jurina whispered, while petting Rena’s hair, her shaking only got worse, and her hands clenched onto Jurina’s jacket.

“I-I’m really scared, Jurina.” Rena croaked, finally opening her mouth.

“You have no reason to be. I’m right here with you.”

“I’m sorry we fought earlier. I shouldn’t of gotten jealous.” The older Matsui said, bringing up the events from before.

“…It’s not your fault. I should really stop flirting around. Or else I really will lose you this time.” Jurina confessed, noticing that Rena was no longer shaking, and she was relaxing into the embrace.

“We both have things to work on.” Rena chuckled a bit, her previous anxiety melting, as she melted into the embrace. Jurina also has this affect on her, just being within range of the younger woman does this.

She was her safety blanket.

The two remained the this postion for who knows long, and without warning the elevator started moving back to normal, and finally reached their floor.

Getting out of the metal box, the two Matsui’s looked at each other, before hugging each other. It was as if fate decided for this to happen, for them to make up with each other, else they really would of broken up.

“I love Jurina.” Rena sighed happily.

Kissing the older Matsui, Jurina mumbled her response back, before scooping her off her feet, and back to their apartment, their lips never parting for a moment.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weakness

A few whispered words could be heard, as a couple sat in the back of a movie. One was trying her hardest to watch the movie, but the other was trying to get more favorable reactions out of the older female.

“We could always rent the movie when it comes out.” Sae whispered, as she leaned over on her girlfriend, her hand trailing up between the other woman’s leg. But the brave hand found itself unable to move, as Sayaka’s thighs stopped it.

“We could always do this later, when were not in public.” Sayaka hissed back, trying to watch the movie. She promised a friend that she would watch her film, and Sayaka wasn’t about to give in to her playful girlfriend’s antics.

“No fair. This is one of the few times we’re finally able to be with each other, and you wanna watch a stupid movie.” Sae pouted, retrieving her trapped hand, and crossed her hands across her chest. She could believe it, her own girlfriend was denying her. Then an idea came to her. “Can I at least get a kiss?”

Sayaka bit her lip, as she wasn’t really one for doing any public display of affection with her girlfriend. The fear of the media getting their hands on a photo always scared her, as she would ruin Sae’s career, as well as her own. Glancing around the almost empty threatre, she sighed.

“Fine.” She gave in, turning to face her Genking. A second after she gave her consent, strawberry flavored lips covered her own. What was to be a small peck lasted a bit longer than Sayaka originally planed for, and she pulled back, her face flushed, as she could still taste Sae’s lips.

Sae sat back, a satisfied look on her face, as she let her girlfriend resume watching the movie. She too decided to scan the area, and saw no one near by. Once she was clear of that, she moved closer to the older woman again.

Noticing the movement out of the side of her eye, Sayaka opened her mouth to question the girl, but words didn’t come out, instead a gasp left her lips. The same lips that left hers tingling moments ago, were pressed against her neck. To be more specific…

Her hot spot, or better know as her weakness.

“S-sae, what’re you doing?” She whispered angryly, her hands gripping the armrests of the seat she was in. Sayaka was unable to do anything, as the Genking kept peppering kisses around her neck, but never staying long enough to leave a mark.

“Entertaining myself. Keep watching your movie, love.” Sae chuckled, as her hands went to the squirming woman’s body. She could feel the older woman’s body temperature sky rocket. Bringing her hands into the mix was only going to make her go nuts.

Sayaka wanted to shoo Sae away, but she was unable too. She once again felt a hand on her leg, this time instead of trapping it, she allowed it to continue it’s crawl upward towards her inner thigh. She struggled to keep her gaze on the movie before her, as she kept biting her lip to stifle any sounds from escaping. Though the movie was playing loudly, she was scared to be heard.

Sae on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac. She was overjoyed at the fact that she wasn’t being pushed away. She kept playing with the soft skin of Sayaka’s inner thigh, her free hand deciding to go under her shirt to tease her abdominal muscles.

Feeling a hand ghost over her abs, Sayaka nearly squealed as she jumped in her seat. Turning to look at her girlfriend, she sent her a glare, but otherwise didn’t open her mouth. She didn’t know what she wanted.

On one hand she wanted to watch the movie that she promised to watch, but Sae’s fleeting touches were making her feel hot, and if they left now, there was no guarantee they would make it home, before one of them would jump the other.

As she continued to have her internal struggle, Sae continued moving her hand towards her no so blessed chest, and pulled the bra upward. Warm fingers met with stiff nipples, as it lightly prodded one. Sae moved her face back to watch her girlfriend’s reaction. Sayaka’s eyes were closed, and her breathing had increased.

She looked sexy.

Done with being ignored, Sae swooped in and took her lips in her own once again, her tongue demanding entrance, and it was giving entry a second later. Their tongues dueled, as Sayaka pulled the younger woman onto her lap, her earlier defiance flying out the window.

She wanted Sae, and she wanted her right now.

“Sae…” Sayaka breathed out, her head leaning onto her shoulder. She was trying to catch her breath, but Sae wasn’t letting her with the more rough and precise actions, purposely building her up, just to pull back in a teasing manner.

“Yes? Is there something wrong?” Sae asked, the hand playing under Sayaka’s skirt came back to life, as it inched closer and closer to the heated center.

“ _Sae._ "Sayaka growled warningly.

The Genking giggled knowing that tone all to well, that tone only came out when she was messing around too much. "You told me you didn’t want this…”

“Minds can be changed.” The older woman hissed, as Sae’s fingers came in contact with her panties, rubbing her slightly. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was a slight start to getting to what she craved.

“But what about the movie?” The playgirl asked, as she tweaked one of Sayaka’s nipples, earning herself a breathy gasp from her twin tower.

“What movie?”

The younger woman chuckled at the answer, as she slammed her lips onto Sayaka’s once again. Kneading the same breast she was mercilessly teasing a moment ago, as her other hand slipped past the cloth barrier, and went in for the kill.

To say Sayaka was turned on was an understatement.

Using her index finger, Sae made a rubbed downward, feeling Sayaka’s juices cover it, before reversing the direction back up to her clit, where she gave it minor attention.

Desperate for more pressure and friction, Sayaka tried to move her hips, but with Sae sitting on her lap, she found it hard to do so, leaving her completely to the younger woman’s mercy.

Fingers covered, Sae slipped into Sayaka. She was unable to move them right away, at how tight she was clenching. So she continued stimulating the rest of the toned body she was sitting on. After feeling her relax a bit. Sae moved her hand, the first of many thrusts, and Sayaka’s mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. Her face contorted to one of pleasure.

Her hands that were once gripping the arm rests, where clinging onto Sae’s back for dear life, as her girlfriend began speeding up her thrusts, she could barely keep up. The combined stimulation was making her go haywire, and her vision was blurring.

Seeing as her girlfriend’s breathing was getting heavier and she was clenching down harder than before, Sae knew what was coming. Moving the hand that was playing with Sayaka’s breast down south, she used her thumb and index finger to pinch and twist her clit.

Sayaka’s eyes shot open and watered, as her climax hit her hard, her body stiffened, and she found her mouth covered, as she groaned into Sae’s mouth, thankful that the Genking moved quick enough to save herself of the embarrassing sound that left mouth.

Slumping back into her seat, Sayaka felt like she was boneless. She was taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down. She left Sae remove her fingers, and stifled another moan, as she was extreamly sensitive right now. Feeling a weight disappear from her, she knew Sae went back to her seat.

Opening her eyes, she nearly snorted at the sight before her. The movie’s ending credits were rolling. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you made me do this.” She shook her head, as she began fixing her clothing, before the lights came back on.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” Sae grinned, as the lights came back on. Standing up, she offered her clean hand out to her girlfriend, who gladly took it before standing up. But Sayaka fell as her legs were still jelly, bring the Genking down with her. “This is all your fault.”

Sae simply laughed, before stealing a kiss and getting back up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish

It was already late at night, and those not out partying were inside resting. Expect for one certain woman who was on a mission. Reaching the home of her best friend, she climbed the fence and nearly fell on the other side.

Approaching the room window of her friend, she bent down and began throwing pebbles, trying to her her attention. After a few attempts, she got no response. Bending down to get more, she froze as she heard a door opening. But relaxed as she saw it was her friend.

“What are you doing out here?” She hissed lowly, trying not too wake anyone up.

“I have something to show you.” The shorter of the two grinned.

“…Can’t it wait til later, Minami?”

“Nope! Come on, Acchan.”

Marching up to her best friend, she grabbed her hand, and lead her to the fence, where she unlocked it. Minami looked at her digital watch, noting that she still had time before the event started.

“Where are you even taking me?” Atsuko questioned, as she stifled a yawn. She wasnt too fond of having to leave her bed, due to her best friend’s sudden visit.

“Somewhere. We’re almost there okay?” Minami replied, flashing her signature grin. That face never failed to make Atsuko smile. There was something magical about the carefree expression she had.

Before Atsuko knew it, they reached their destination. It was there old treehouse they never really had time to visit. Walking around the tree, Minami started climbing up, before calling down to her friend.

Sighing, Atsuko started climbing as well. When she reached the top, she found Minami standing by the large widow, while looking down at her watch again. “Is something supposed to happen tonight?”

“Yea. In 3…2…1.”

As if on cue, a star streaked across the sky, and Atsuko’s eyes widened. “Shooting stars!” She exclaimed. Any trace if exhaustion faded from her body, as she got closer to the window. The view they had was defiantly one of a kind.

“You should make a wish, Acchan.”

Closing her eyes, Atsuko made a wish. One that she wouldn’t tell anyone, not even her best friend, when she opened her eyes, she found Minami doing the same thing. Smiling she asked, “What did you wish for, Takamina?”

She couldn’t tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but she could of sworn she was her tomboyish best friend blush.

Minami murmured something, and turned away.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Acchan prodded, poking at her back, causing her to jump. Turning back around, Minami locked eyes with her.

“I said I want to be by your side forever!”

This time it was Atsuko’s turn to blush, before hugging the shorter girl to her.

“Eh? Acchan! Does that sound wierd?”

“No. Not at all.” She shook her head, before pulling back. “Because I wished for the same thing.”

The confused look on Takamina’s face morphed to one of happiness, before she pulled Atsuko back in for a hug.

The show ended not even a few minutes later, and the two began their trek back to Acchan’s place, where they snuck her back in, but not before another quick hug.

Minami returned to her place a couple of minutes later, thinking that she managed to make a great memory with her best friend, and not get in trouble. But the next morning they both got busted and grounded for sneaking out.

 

* * *

 

“What are you smiling about?” Minami asked crashing down onto her seat, beside her her girlfriend, one arm wrapping around her waist, and pulling her closer.

Smiling, Atsuko cuddled into her midget’s side. Placing her head onto her shoulder, she sighed happily. “I was remembering the first time you confessed to me.”

Minami shot her a confused look, before her eyebrows scrunched together, trying to think of what she was talking about. The look on her face made her look extreamly adorable.

Leaning forward, Acchan stole a kiss from her, and basked in the blush that stained her face. “The shooting stars you showed me. Remember?”

“Oh yea. We got in trouble the next day.” Takamina chuckled.

“It was your fault that I didn’t get dessert for a whole week.” The taller of the two pouted, remembering the punishment she had after the event.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Minami replied, as she started watching the program on the tv, unaware of how badly she just screwed herself.

“I’ll hold you to that, Mi-na-mi~”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview

One Furukawa Airi was sporting an extremely wide grin as she glanced at her best friend. It’s already been a couple of hours since they went to the interview on their relationship, but the results from it couldn’t help but put her in a teasing mood.

“You love me~”

“Shut up, Furukawa!” Akane barked, her face covered by her arms, as the two decided to go and eat at a local cafe.

“But it’s so cute you know.” Airin continued, poking at her best friend. “What about me do you love? Huh? Tell me~”

“Nothing. You’re annoying!” The bird lover huffed, lifting her face, to continue eating, a permanent blush on her face, as she reached for her juice, but as her fingers ghosted on the cup, it was snatched by Airi. “Airi…”

“Since I’m so annoying…” She trailed off, before putting the straw of the drink into her mouth and slurping loudly as she drank. “This is so tart you know.”

“Then don’t drink it!”

“But I want to try it and I knew you’d say no to me if I asked.” The perverted otaku grinned, sliding the drink back over to her flustered friend. Though it was true she wanted to try the citrusy drink, she also wanted to see how Akane would react to an idirect kiss.

‘You should be more honest with yourself, Churi.’ She chuckled to herself.

“What’re you laughing about?” The ticked off bird lover asked the older girl, she was just finishing off her chocolate waffles that she ordered. She was taking her time since she didn’t have to pay for it.

“Ah nothing….You have chocolate on your face.”

Before Akane was able to wipe if off, Airi stood up a bit with a napkin and wiped if off without a second thought, sitting back down, she licked the sause off the napkin. “Tasty.”

Hearing the clatter of a fork, she looked up to see Akane’s face turn another shade pinker. “I-I’m done.” She stuttered out, before pushing the plate away, there was two more bites left, but the waffle was originally pretty big.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Can you stop grinning already?” Akane asked, glancing at her best friend.

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Love isn’t embarrassing. If you love someone then you love them. Are you ashamed to like me?” Airi asked, looking over at Akane.

“…No.” She mumbled out.

“Then relax! Don’t you remember the last part of the interview where we had to pick a letter? Remember the meaning?” The older of the two asked, her eyebrows dancing suggestively.

_**E → The person who is interested in you** _

“But before you picked the wrong finger. Don’t you only see me as a friend?”

“Akane. A lot of friendships turn into more. We aren’t called Furuyanagi for nothing, I personally see us as more than friends, and I’m willing to wait for you to see it too. Okay?” Airin said softly, reaching out to hold Churi’s hand.

“…You’re such a smooth talking jerk you know.” Akane huffed, but otherwise kept their hands together, as they continued their walk.

“But I love you~”

“Shut up already!”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror

“Has anyone seen Jurina?” Rena asked, as she spotted a group of her fellow members. They all looked at each other, before one of them finally replied.

“I think she’s still practicing.”

A frown made it’s way onto the Actresses face. “I see. Thank you.” Bowing her head, she continued past the group, and made her way to the practice rooms, more specific, Jurina’s favorite room.

The only sign that the room was still in use was the light pooling out of it, as most of the rooms were soundproof. Slipping into the room, Rena turned around to find Jurina half way through her routine.

Even with her back to Rena, Jurina noticed her slip in from the mirrors she was facing, a small smile formed on her face. As the song continued on, the older Matsui leaned against the wall, watching in awe as Jurina continued dancing.

Sweat was pouring down her face, but she wasn’t showing any signs of being tired. Rena envied her endless energy sometimes, and sometimes cursed it.

The song finally ended, and Jurina jogged over to cut off the music player, before turning to face her girlfriend. “Hey.” She panted, running a hand though her sweaty locks.

Rena crossed her arms across her chest, the frown she had returning on her face, she could see the confusion on Jurina’s face. “Hey? Is that all you have to say?”

Jurina blinked, confused on why Rena was upset with her. “A-are you okay? You usually don’t get upset with me…unless I forgot something. Shit.”

“So you remember now huh?”

“Rena-chan, I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to yo-” Jurina’s pleading was cut off by Rena’s lips covering her own. The forced kiss was deepened, as Jurina gasped, allowing Rena to slip her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth.

Breaking away for a breath, Jurina attempted to speak again, but she was unable too. “Stay right here.” Rena instructed, as she left Jurina in the center of the room. Moving over to the light switch and cut the lights, then moved over to the door and locked it.

“Rena-chan?”

Rena didn’t reply as her girlfriend called out to her, she made her way back to Jurina, and wrapped her arms a round the younger girl’s frame, pressing herself to her back. “I’m still upset with you.” She started, before pressing a kiss to the younger Matsui’s neck, enjoying the faint gasp that slipped though her lips.

The room was dark, but the two were still able to see, as the window allowed the afternoon sun’s beams to enter the room. Where they were positioned, if anyone were to peer into the room, they wouldn’t see anything. But at the same time, they were positioned right in front of the mirrors, and Jurina could see everything her girlfriend was doing to her.

“Do you know why I wanted you to meet me after practice?” Rena questioned, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. Jurina shook her head, she didn’t know why. She could feel the older woman’s hands begin moving along her body, slipping under her tanktop.

“I wanted to spend some time with my puppy. We haven’t had any time together in the last 4 and half weeks. But forgot about your promise.”

“I’m sorry.” Jurina panted, looking Rena right in the eyes through the mirror, she could already see how dilated her eyes were, lust was evident in her gaze.

Rena hummed, as her left hand began trailing northward towards her breast, and her right played with her waistband. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it so you don’t forget your promises to me.” She said, her lips right beside Jurina’s ear, playfully nibbling on them.

Jurina left like puddy in Rena’s embrace, she was caught off guard, and felt exposed even with her clothes still on. She could feel Rena’s soft hand cup her breast, and she bit her lip to stifle her moan of pleasure. The long fingers began rubbing her though her sports bra.

“You don’t have to be quiet. Let me hear you.” Rena demanded, as she slid her hand under the fabric blocking her from Jurina’s well developed breast. At the first touch, Jurina threw her head back, and a released a low groan. She missed being touched by Rena. “Rena…”

“Shhh.” Rena shushed her, her free hand still dancing under both the younger woman’s waistband and underwear. “It’s been too long.” She breathed into Jurina’s ear. “I wonder how sensitive you are.”

As she said those words, her right hand finally slipped under and slowly creeped further south, before cupping her pussy. The moisture she felt caused her to moan out loud along with Jurina.

Jurina was struggling to keep herself steady, and was grateful that Rena was behind her, keeping her up or else she would of slumped to the ground by now. The light stroking she was experiencing from Rena was causing her to twitch. “Please.” She begged.

Rena smiled into Jurina’s neck, as she continued teasing the girl, she didn’t take her gaze off the perfect body before her, finally giving in, she slipped not one, but two fingers into her younger lover. She enjoyed how Jurina clenched down on her invading digits.

Tears started welling up in Jurina’s eyes, at the sudden intrusion, her hips moving by themself, she could see how much Rena was enjoying the show, using her hand, she grabbed the older Matsui’s face, before slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Rena didn’t mind the kiss, and if anything, she was expecting the kiss sooner or later. She knew her kissing monster loved to be kissed during sex, no matter the location. As she broke away, Jurina’s moans continued to get louder, as her thrusts got more faster and aggressive.

Kissing and biting on Jurina’s collarbone, Rena looked up at the mirror just in time to see her lover go over the edge with one last thrust. Jurina didn’t hold back her shrill, as she spazzed in Rena’s embrace.

As she came down from her high, she left Rena placing kisses on her face. “Was I too rough?”

Jurina shook her head, as she struggled to gain her breath.

“Good.” Rena sighed in relief. “Because we’re not done.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight Wishes

“You seem a bit tense, Airin.” Akane noticed, as her friend continued to fidget in her seat, she seemed to be muttering something to herself, as she keeps looking down at her phone.

The two were sharing a room while on SKE business, but instead of being her usual dorkiness, the popualr otaku was silently freaking out in her seat.

“Airin?

Hearing her name, the one being called jumped in her seat, before looking at her friend. "What?”

“You okay? You’re acting weirder than normal.” Churi questioned, genuinely concerned about her best friend. She watched as a sigh slipped past her lips, and then she mad a wild guess. “Is it Rena related?”

“..Maybe.” Airi confessed, before looking down at her phone.

Curious to what was on her friend’s phone, Akane slid closer to her, and peered over her shoulder, she quickly read he message and chuckled. “Seriously? A birthday message, you’re worried about the message?”

“Don’t read over my shoulder!” Airin cried out, trying to shield her phone, but already knew it was too late. “Do you think it’s too formal? Or maybe it’s not formal enough. What do I do?”

Akane was quiet for a moment, taking in her friend’s question. “Why don’t you tell her in person? I’m sure she’d like it more than a simple message. Anyone can send a message.”

Airi nodded, but her cheeks turned a bit red. “What if I stumble over my words?”

“When don’t you? You turn into a mess when she’s around.” The bird lover chuckled, laughing a bit harder at the glare shot her way. “I bet she’s still up. By the time you make it to her room, it’ll be her birthday. I’ll even come with you and say it was my idea.”

“Really! You’ll come with me?”

“I’m not repeating myself. Come along lover girl.”

Airi allowed herself to be dragged out of the room, even if they were both wearing only their pjs.

After walking down the hallway, Airi looked down at her phone, there was another minute, before the time changed to midnight. She took a deep breath and looked up, only to see Akane knock on the door.

Immeditaly, she was having second thoughts, but the hand on her arm was keeping her in place. A moment later the lock on the door could be head, followed by the door moving. A sleeping looking Matsui Rena answered the door. “Akane? Airin? Do you guys-” She yawned while covering her mouth, before continuing. “need something?”

“Nope.” Akane answered, grinning playfully. “We just wanted to be the first to greet you today, since it’s a very special day. Right Airin?” She turned to her nervous best friend, who nodded.

“H-Happy Bi-birthday, Rena-san.” Airi stuttered out, turning another shade pinker.

“What the idiot said. Happy Birthday Rena. We just wanted to be first.”

Rena nodded, before opening the door a bit wider. A moment later she hugged both of them, one eager to return it, while the other stood completely still, unable to comprehend what was going on.

“Thank you.” Rena whispered, before pulling away, smiling at both of them, but her eyes twinckled at she looked at Airi one last time. “You guys should get some rest, we have to leave early, and I have a stage tonight.”

“You’re right. We’ll be going now.” Akane nodded, before looking over at the otaku, who seemed to be in LaLa land. “Come along Airin~ We need to leave Rena now. Good night.” the bird lover said over her shoulder, as she pushed her friend away.

Rena waved them off, before exhaling. Her heart was beating so fast, but she did a good job of hiding it. She knew that Akane was being a good friend by forcing the shy otaku to come out here, but so early was a surprise to her.

Going back into her room, she close the door behind her.

“Who was at the door?” Jurina asked, as she sat up rubbing her eyes, she had fallen asleep hours ago, as she tired herself out ealiar that day.

“Airin and Churi wishing me a happy birthday.” She replied, climbing into her bed. As she was going to fall asleep, she felt her bed shift, and her opened her eyes again, Jurina was peering down at her with a grin.

“Happy Birthday, Rena-chan.” She smiled happily, before hugging the older woman. Once she had her fill of Rena, she jumped back to her bed, and like magic, she was out like a light.

Rena blinked, unsure if that just happened, but she shook her head, before allowing sleep to over take her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addiction

From the first day I locked eyes on it, I knew it had to be mine. I had to play it cool from the get go, as I knew my team mate was quite shy of her body. I had to test to see what was okay and not okay to touch.

It started with an occasional touch on the arm, and I’d move to the shoulder. Now I’m able to touch her face.

Just another step to my goal.

A stroke of luck seemed to hit us, as someone (I forgot who) pointed out the object of my affection, my ultimate goal. Everyone laughed, even she did. As I was sitting beside her I took my chance, and cupped it.

I had to suppress my gasp at how long and firm it was.

Though it was only for a moment, I was already addicted.

The way to stood out, every contour, the little mole just above it. Every chance I had to hold it, I took it, without any seconds thoughts or regret.

I already knew deep down inside.

I was addicted.

To her chin.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture

Airi grinned from her current position. She was pinned to wall of her bedroom. Both of her arms pinned above her head, and a pair of lips trailing kisses down her neck, before bite at the base.

“Do I even want to know why?” She mused a loud, before tilting her head, she was biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan, as the woman before her started sucking on her neck.

“You know damn well why.” Akane replied, glaring up at her grilfriend. The young bird lover was mad. Why? Because her girlfriend was too attractive, as both a female and a male. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be trying to pick up girls for that stupid show?”

Airi blinked, before bursting into laughter. The laughter was interrupted, by Akane roughly pressing herself against her body. The otaku gasped, as their chest pressed against each other.

“I didn’t think it would matter.”

“You were flirting with other girls, and you thought it wouldn’t matter!”

“You don’t mind when its between team mates…"Airi weakly grumbled, as a leg was pressed between her own. "B-besides I failed anyway.”

“That’s not the point Furukawa. You’re mine, and it seems you need to be reminded of that.” Churi hissed, before pressing her leg harder against Airi’s center. She started to grind her leg, smirking at the low moans she was getting in response. “Your moans are mine.”

Pressing her lips to Airi’s pink ones, she invaded her mouth with use of her tongue. Slipping inside, she dominated the kiss, all while keeping the Otaku still pinned to the wall.  Breaking the kiss, she licked her lips. “Your lips are mine.”

Airi whimpered softly, as Akane trailed her free hand to her chest, slipping past the tank top she was wearing, and trailed her fingers up her back, all while clawing her back softly. Unhooking her bra, she then brought her hand to the front of the older woman’s body.

The bird lover relished the drawn out moan she got, as her cold finger tips came in contact with the erect nipples. Massaging the right one, she tugged on the bud a bit, before switching to the other.

If there was one thing she knew about her idiot’s body, was how sensitive her breast were. They were her weakness. Barely doing anything, Akane smirked as Airi became a bit more verbal, as she grinded desperately against her leg. She pulled her leg back, much to the older woman’s dismay.

“C-churi…” She gasped.

“Calm down, we don’t need you cumming before I get to the good part.” The bird lover chuckled to herself, as decided to move on to the draw strings of Airi’s work out shorts.

Airi blushed, as she knew just how excited she was, she was almost dripping from her shorts, and her girlfriend has barely done anything to her. Without warning, both her shorts and panties dropped past her knees, exposing herself completely.

“Whoa…”

The blush on her face deepened, as she saw the devious look on her girlfriend’s face. “I’m sorry. Please…Please don’t tease me.” She began begging, knowing from past experiences of pissing off the bird lover was like.

Like last week when she kissed Tsuu-chan.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you this time.”

Another whimper left Airi’s mouth.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful

She’s gonna be here soon.’ The excited General Director though to herself as she walked up and down the halls. Any member that happened to walk by just grinned already knowing why their leader was moving around so much.

“Calm down Takamina.” The other Minami said, from her position again the wall.

“I am calm, Miichan. Shouldn’t you be at practice?”

“We’re on lunch break. Besides its pretty amusing to see you this worked up.” Miichan shrugged, a grin on her face. “So you gonna cry when you see her, or better yet kiss her.”

Takamina’s face lit up.

“Oh you do wanna kiss her. How brave of you.” The other woman teased.

“Will you just get out of here!”

“Fine, grouchy Bakamina.”

Once Miichan left, Takamina decided to go down to the lunch hall of the hotel. 'Some food will calm my nerves…I hope.’

xXx

“We’re almost at our destination. According to my list you’ll be sleeping in Takahashi Minami’s room. which is room 218. Is that fine with you? We can get you a room alone.” The producer asked, the actress who was nearly asleep from the long trip.

“Huh? No its fine. I don’t want to trouble the staff, besides I haven’t seen Minami in a long time. We can reconnect.” Atsuko explained, stretching her body as the car pulled up into the parking lobby.

“You can go ahead and grab some lunch. Your bags will be in your room by the time you’re done.”

“Ah, alright. Thank you.” With that Atsuko waltzed into the hotel lobby, hoping to not be spotted by anyone too soon.

 

* * *

 

'What to order? Set A or Set B?’ Minami hummed to herself unaware of a line starting to form behind her.

“Are you going to order soon, Ma'am? The line is starting to get longer.” the cashier asked, mild irritation showing on his face.

“Set A I guess.” The short performer muttered, handing over the required money and retrieved her lunch, her face was low as she passed the people behind her, she could feel the glares.

As she was walking she didn’t notice someone in her path, and she bumped her shoulder into said person. Her lunch almost falling to the ground.

“Watch it shorty.” A strangely familiar voice entered Takamina’s voice.

'She’s sounds like…Nah it couldn’t be her.“ She brushed off the chance of it being who she thought it was, but gasped as she lifted her head.

"A-Atsuko!”

“Shhh! Do you want to blow my cover Bakamina?” The actress hissed, grabbing the shorter woman’s arm and tugged her somewhere less crowded.

'I can’t believe she’s here already, and I got to see her first.’

“Is something wrong? You’re pretty quiet all of a sudden.” Astuko prodded, now that the two were out of public viewing.

Takamina didn’t reply.

“Oi, Bakamina.~”

Lunch forgotten, two arms wrapped their way around the actress’s body.

“I’ve missed you.”

Acchan’s expression softened, as she returned the hug. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Does anyone else know you’re here yet?” Minami asked, pulling away.

“Nope. Just you for now. Not that I mind. I like being around you.”

Takamina’s face lit up.

“I’ve been told that I’m sharing a room with you, just like old times. I hope you’re not as perverted as you were before.” Atsuko feigned being scared.

“W-what! You’re the perverted one.” She defended herself.

“I didn’t see you pushing me away, Minami. If anything I’d say you liked it secretly, thus making you a pervert.” Atsuko explained, giggling at the other performer’s face.

The sound of Atsuko’s giggling broke the trance Takamina was in, 'It’s been such a long time since I’ve heard her laugh-’ “You’ve become so beautiful.” She unknowingly said aloud.

Acchan’s face went from happy to embarrassed as it also changed in color. “M-minami, what do you mean?”

“…I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Atsuko nodded.

'Oops.’

“You’ve changed a lot. You’ve grown up and have become even more beautiful. Not that you weren’t beautiful before, it’s just now you’re even more-” Takamina’s rambling was cut off, when she left a pair of lips cover her own.

“You still talk to much, Minami.”

“Y-yea. I still tend to do that.”

“I hope that doesn’t change. Why don’t you show me to our room?” The actress suggested, a slight purr to her voice.

Takamina gulped and soon found her hand being held by the other woman, as she led her to the elevator.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking Up the Pieces

**Tomochin’s Pov**

I wasn’t surprised to have Takamina show up at my doorway, hair covering her face, and shoulder’s shaking. I knew she was crying, I knew why she was crying.

_**Maeda Atsuko** _

“I-I should of know. I’m such a fool.”  The crying woman, berated herself, as I pulled her into a hug. 

I could feel my heart strings pulling.

“You’re not a fool.” I shushed her, petting her hair softly, humming to her, allowing her to let out all her tears. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“You’re a great friend, Tomochin.” Takamina whispered, as her tears started to die down. Her eyes were closed as she pulled away from me.

_**Friend.** _

“No I’m not.” I responded, pulling away from the embrace. I could see the confusion on her face. She looked so cute.

“What do you mean?” She asked, tilting her head.

“I secretly hoped you and and Acchan never hooked up, so that I could have you to my self.” I confessed, watching as her confusion turned to shock, but I still had more to say. “I never wanted to you  to be heartbroken like this. I love you too much to see you hurt.”

I turned my head away, unable to meet her gaze, I kinda expected her to explode at me, but I was wrong.

Takamina reached out and touched my cheek, turning my face to meet hers. “I knew already.”

I could feel my eyes widen.

“I already knew you had feelings for me, but I still had to check with Acchan you know. She was my first crush you know.”

I nodded understanding what she meant.

The air around us was awkward.

That is until I felt lips on my face.

“Takamina?” I whispered, raising my hand up to the warm tingle on my face.

“Can I stay the night, Tomochin?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Her face no longer had tears running down her face, her eyes were still a bit puffy, but a small smile was on her face. 

A smile of hope.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Skills

“Nee, Yuuchan, am I useless?”

The question took me by surprise, causing me to drop the books I was moving around on my foot. ‘Damn it that hurt!’

“Where’s this coming from, Nyan-Nyan?” I asked hoping towards her, and sitting down.

The cat like woman turned off her PSP and frowned, before responding. “You know the Mechaike specials, both the intellectual and sports one I did poorly on them.”

“Oh? Well, I did bad on the tests too, so it’s no big deal.” I shrugged, scratching the back of my head.

“Yea, but you came in first during the sports one. ” The frown on her face deepened.

“Well, I am on Team K, we ooze strength, I had enough endurance even though it was really cold. Besides I dislike losing. You know that.” I explained, but I knew I wasn’t helping her case of being useless. “Well I for one somethings you’re really good at.”

“What?” She asked.

“Modeling is one. There isn’t an issue of a magazine you’ve been on that I haven’t bought.” I grinned as a blush made it’s way on her face. “Then there’s your voice. Talking or Singing, I feel like I’m on cloud nine when I hear it, and I know your fans are too.”

I allowed the examples I gave her to sink in, before adding one more.

“Then there’s the most important one pf all. The one that requires the most endurance.”

“What’s that?”

“Your skill in bed.” I laughed, when she smacked my arm. “Hey! It’s true though. Not a lot of people last as long as you do. Especially when-”

“Okay! I understand!” She cut me off, her face successfully turning a shade pinker. “Perverted Squirrel.”

“But you love me~” i sang, before I felt myself being pushed back. I blinked back shock, as I stared up into her eyes. “Uh, Nyan-Nyan?” I swallowed, as I saw her eyes being consumed with… _lust._

“Shhh~ I wanna use my special skills on you.”

Who am I turn down this kinda offer?

My lips were soon covered with hers, her tongue demanding entrance to my mouth, which I gladly allowed.

I broke away with a wide grin on my face. “You’re also a great kisser.”

“Enough talking.” She huffed, before trailing kisses down my neck, her hands already under my shirt, causing me to shiver in excitement.

It was rare that Nyan-Nyan took over, but when she did, life just seems to get better.

Before I knew it my shirt was being flung elsewhere, warm hands trailed up to my bra, before that too disappeared. I suddenly felt colder, but that didn’t last long as her mouth covered one of my nipples, her other hand playing and tweaking with the free one.

Moan after moan was slipping from my mouth, when she switched, I wasn’t prepared for the bite, and a squeak managed to slip past my mouth. I could feel the vibrations of her laughter on my chest.

“Not funny.” I groaned, as my hands slipped into her messy hair, adding the slightest of pressure, signaling her not to stop.

I don’t know when her free hand managed to remove my pants, but I almost jumped when she cupped me through my panties. She lifted her head and sent me smile that sent shock waves up and down my spine.

“Yuuchan, you’re so wet.” She licked her lips, and if it was possible, I got even more excited from that. She once again placed a kiss on my neck, and began trailing down until she got to my waist band. By then I was hype sensitive, but she just kept playing with me.

Placing kisses on my thighs, I was practically squirming and begging for her to get on with this. “Please. Stop teasing me.”

Finally, she removed my panties, her fingers began teasing me once again, before penetrating me where I needed her most. I cried out, as my arms wrapped around her back. She started off slow, but began speeding up, as if sensing my release.

Without warning I arched upward, my bare chest touching her still clothed chest, as a loud moan left my mouth. Her fingers were still going, as she helped me come back down from my high. I opened my eyes, to see her smiling faintly at me, and I returned it.

“I love you.” I panted, another moan slipping out of me, as she removed her fingers from me.

“Mmm, I love you too.” She hummed, before yelping, as I flipped her over. A predatory smile growing on my face.

“I hope you know this isn’t over.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untitled

“You look tense, Sou-kun.” Yuko called out to her leader, who was pacing back and forth in front of the group she in charge of.

“I’m not tense, I just wanna hurry up and get this over with.” Takamina huffed, glancing at the clock over head. There was still another five minutes to wait before they did the red carpet walk. Then she’d be free to access her phone.

“Whatever you say.” Yuko hummed, before turning her attention to the cat like female beside her. “Nyan-Nyan, are you nervous?”

“Maybe a little.” She confessed, fixing her blue upper skirt. She looked cute and nervous at the same time.

“Don’t worry. All we have to do is smile, walk, take a few pictures, and we’re home free.” The squirrel beamed, trying to melt the nervousness in the air.

“Easy for you to say.” Haruna mumbled.

“Well then….I could hold you hand to make you feel better.” Yuko offered jokingly, expecting to be shot down like she usually does.

“I’ll think about it.”

The remaining time passed by quickly, with the group members talking, calming each other down, and then it was their time to walk.

“Alright everyone. Remember idol-like auras and smiles.” The director instructed.

Taking that as their signal, the tiny leader began leading the group forward. A professional smile on her face, as she walked alone.

To Yuko’s surprise, she felt a hand grab onto her own, as she followed Takamina out onto the carpet, glancing over she say Haruna smiling towards the camera, and followed suit.

It’s not everyday that the usually Tsundere initiates displays like this.

On the outside, the squirrel had on her professional smile, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. She knew the moment they were alone together, she was going to harass the other female.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look My Way

“Something seems off with Yuko.” I heard someone whispering behind me.

“Yea, she’s been keeping to herself as of recent. Always running off somewhere whenever practice is over with.”

The gossip around me only irked me further, as I too have been noticing how Yuko’s been acting.

I don’t like it.

I started searching around the studio for any signs of my squirrel, but so far no had seen her.

“Oh, Kojima-san.” I heard someone from behind me.

“Oh, hi Yukirin.” I waved.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“Just looking for Yuko…Have you seen her?” Hoping that I’d get something from her.

“Mayu told me that she went home already. Something about private time.”

‘Private time?’ I hummed to myself for a moment, before thanking her.

It didn’t take me long to reach her apartment door, I raised my hand to knock, but stopped last second. 'If I knock, then I’ll miss what’s she’s been hiding.’

Wiping out the spare j=key she gave me, I entered the room, closing the door, I noticed that the tv was off, and her bedroom door was also closed, but a faint light was under the door.

Taking off my shoes, I tip toed towards the door, and placed my ear upon it. To my surprise I could hear sounds through it, almost like…. _moans._

'Yuu-chan is with someone?’ I felt hurt.

Opening the door to find out, I found Yuko perched against her bed, holding a book, a blush on her face.

“H-haruna! What’re you doing here?”

'Haruna? She only uses that name when she’s up to no good.’

I narrowed my eyes on her, as she struggled to hide the book she possessed a moment ago. “Yuu-chan, have been avoiding me?” I asked, as I slowly approached her.

“W-what? Why would I be doing that? I love you.” She explained, a strained smile on her face.

“Then what’re you hiding?” I asked, I was a lot more closer, hanging over her, I noted that her gaze was shifting from my face to my breast. Taking advantage of her being distracted, I snatched the item from behind her.

“W-wait don’t look!” She exclaimed, once she noticed what I did.

To my surprise it was: My recently released Photobook.

“Yuu-chan?” I looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

With blush stained cheeks, she began explaining. “Well you’ve been busy recently. So the only time I get to see you if in that book.”

I looked at her, and then the page that she was last on. I was positioned quite erotically on this shot. “Baka.” I gently scolded her, poking her cheek.

“Eh, You’re not mad?” She asked.

“Mad? No. Jealous? Yes.” I huffed, placing the book down on the bedside table.

“Why are you jealous?” Yuko asked, tilting her head.

I pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her, I smirked down at her. I enjoyed watching her face grow another shade redder, as she gulped. “Because your gaze should be on me, not a picture for fans.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me in the Rain

They say your first kiss is supposed to be the most perfect moment in your life.

Two lovers expressing their emotions though the touch of lips.

I didn’t expect to have my first kiss with my best friend in the rain.

 

* * *

 

It all started when she began acting strangely around me, we used to hold hands on the way to school, while I cracked bad jokes that she would laugh at, or she’d tell me about her night before.

“Are you okay, Acchan?” I asked, gaining her attention, her actions have been going on for a few days. She’d constantly be day dreaming in class, barely eating during lunch, she used to wait for me after school since her club activities ended before mine, but that changed as well.

I missed my best friend.

“Ah, I’m fine.” She replied, she didn’t even both to look at me when she answered. Something she usually does when she’s mad at me.

Moving to be directly in front of her, I grabbed both of her hands. “I’m sorry.”

She blinked at me before laughing. “What are you sorry for?”

It was my turn to blink.

“You’re not mad at me?” I asked, my voice full of confusion.

“No, I’m just thinking about stuff. Don’t assume stupid things.” She laughed at me, before freeing one of her hands, and flicking my forehead.

“Ow.” I grumbled, before grinning up to her.

Was that a blush? I must be seeing things.

 

* * *

 

Things didn’t change that much from that moment on, if anything, things got worse. Our friends would constantly come to me, asking if she was okay.

“Acchan’s been asking pretty weird. Now she’s not eating with us?” Yuko asked, as she stuffed a bit of rice in her mouth. Kojiharu scolded her for her eating manners. It was just the three of us this past week.

“You’re telling me.” I mumbled.

“Maybe she’s in love. Have you noticed anything, Takamina?” Kojiharu asked, while defending her lunch from Yuko. I nearly chocked on my drink at her question.

“N-not really. Acchan would of told me.” I replied. Would she have told me? It would explain her wanting to be alone most of the time. She could of at least told me about him.

“Ah, you’re right. You are her best friend after all.” The cute airhead said, before continuing on with her lunch.

I saw the sympathetic look Yuko shot me, but other than that lunch time was quiet.

I’ll ask her about it after school.

 

* * *

 

Today club activities ended a whole hour faster since our leader was out with the flu. I ran out of the room, since I had just enough time get to Atsuko’s club room before they were let out.

As I got to the other side of the school, I saw members of her club already out, I quickened my pace, hoping to see her there.

To my surprise she was already gone.

“Are you looking for Maeda-san?” Someone asked, I didn’t know her name, but I nodded instantly. “She went ahead of us, something about flowers.”

I knew exactly where she was. Thanking the student, I began my mad dash to the schools back fields. We found the spot freshman year, and when ever one of us was feeling down or just wanted to get away, we would go there.

Arriving at the rose bush that hide the place, I took a deep breath, before sliding though. I’ve done it enough times to not get hurt.

“Minami?” I heard her voice as I passed though. She was looking at me, with her head tilted, she usually did that when she wanted to know something. ‘She looks so cute.’

Wait.

Cute?

I mentally shook my head, as I approached her.

“H-hey. Someone told me I’d find you near some flowers.”

“Yea.” She nodded.

I stood there awkwardly, before sitting down beside her. I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

“You know I’ve been thinking. About love.” Atsuko started, as she was looking up to the sky, before moving her gaze to my face.

'Haruna was right.’

“It that so? Who’s the lucky guy?” I asked, trying to be supportive, but I didn’t like the words that rolled of my tongue.

Atsuko blinked, before releasing a string of giggles.

Did I say something wrong.

“Well, **_she_ ** is headstrong, loyal, short, loveable, and my best friend.”

“She sounds like nice person.” I nodded, not quite catching the last part. "W-wait…Best friend? But that’s-“

"You? Yes, Bakamina. I love you.” She smiled at me, her face stained in a faint red. Her hand reached out for mine, squeezing it gently.

Allowing the news to seep into my head, I felt my face burn red.

“W-when did you realize this?” I asked, feeling a bit shy around her.

“I think I’ve always had feelings for you, but I’m just recently coming to terms with them.” She explained, enjoying my embarrassment.

'Do I love Acchan back? I never thought about this! Highschool doesn’t prepare us for this!’

“I don’t expect you to respond to my feelings. But I just wanted to tell you.” She added, standing up and stretching. “Shall we head home? The sun’s beginning to set.”

I nodded, before following her.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for us to arrive on the street Acchan lived on. The air around us was still tense and awkward. I noted a few drops of rain beginning to fall, but it was no big deal at first. By the time we got to her door, it was a light drizzle, but since I lived a few houses down, I wasn’t worried about it.

“Well this is me. I’ll see you tomorrow, Takamina.” She began saying, but she made no move for the door. I took my chance.

“A-acchan.” I called to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

“Yes?” She hummed, turning around to face me. Her rain covered body, only fueling my feels on. I moved my hand from her shoulder, up to her face, as I leaned forward.

I watched as her eyes widened, as my lips made contact with hers. That quickly changed when she responded to the kiss, her eyes closing along with mine, her arms wrapping around my neck.

The kiss lasted up until the need to breath was too great. Our foreheads were touching, as we were smiling at each other.

“I love you too.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted

You’ve been working very hard these past couple weeks, Minami. Why don’t you take off early today?” Aki-P suggested, a faint smile on his face.

I blinked before replying.

“A-are you sure?”

“Of course. We can take it from here. Enjoy your weekend.” He nodded and dismissed me.

I could feel excitement bubbling up inside me, as I knew that Acchan will be home this weekend too.

Life is great!

I grabbed my bag and left the building, passing my juniors and team mates, occasionally waving at them until I finally reached an exit.

Hailing a cab, I pulled out my phone, and glanced at the time.

2pm.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!~” I called into my apartment.

“Minami? You’re home early. Are you okay? Hurt? Sick?” Atsuko replied, as she walked over to me, worry etched on her face.

I shook my head and grinned. “I’m fine. Aki-P sent me home as a gift for my head work. Meaning, we can finally be alone for the weekend.”

The worried expression turned into a bright smile, the one I loved seeing on her face the most.

“Then we can go out tomorrow? Just the two of us, being a normal couple?” She asked.

“Yup. Like a normal couple. But for now, I want to rest up. Maybe watch a movie and order in.”

“Oh I already called in for dinner.” Acchan smiled sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, we sat on my couch, one of my arms wrapped around her waist, her head laying on my shoulder. We were watching some cheesy romance flick from America.

“You know, he kinda reminds me of you when we started going out.” Acchan suddenly spoke.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her statement. “What do you mean?”

There’s no way I’m like this guy.

“He’s shy. Like you were. Dense. Like you kinda still are, and most importantly, sweet.” She explained, lifting her head, a teasing look in her eyes.

“I’m not dense!”

She simply laughed at me, causing my frown to morph into a pout.

“Aw don’t pout.” She teased me again, using her baby voice, as she pulled my cheek. Before I had a chance to reply, she sealed my lips with her own.

The playful kiss soon turned into a passion filled one, both of us breaking apart for a breath, only to resume. Just as my hand was about to trail downward….

_***Brrrrrz*** _

_***Brrrrrz*** _

My phone started vibrating on the table in front of us, effectively adding cold water to our previously hot moment.

“Who the hell is ruining my good time.” I muttered, grabbing my phone.

Flipping it open, I told me it was from a certain Squirrel.

“Who’s it from?” Atsuko asked, once she calmed down, a faint ting of pink on her cute cheeks.

“Yuko. But it doesn’t matter. I’m not reading the text.” I growled putting my phone on silent mode. We sat in silence, occasionally one of us would glance at each other.

“So….any chance of restarting what happened before?”

Acchan blushed before shaking her head. “Sorry. But your phone ruined the mood. We can still cuddle.”

Damn it, Yuko!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Covered

“Airin~” A certain brunette called out in a sing-songy tone, as she approached the Team KII captain, who was busy on her laptop.

“Hmm?” The distracted Captain said, not looking up to see who was distracting her. Her forehead was crinckled, as she struggled to finish one of her drawings. But as the words echoed in her head, she realized that a familair voice called out to her.

The serious look faded, as it turned to a more nervous look. Swallowing deeply, Airi turned her attention to her crush. “R-Rena-san!” She stuttered, dropping her tablet stylus.

“Mou, I told you to drop the -san.” Rena pouted cutely, causing Airi’s heartstrings to tug.

“R-Rena.” She tried again, this time earning a wide smile from the girl.

“Anyway, I brought something for you.” Rena changed the subject, holding out a bag. Surprised at the sudden gift, Airin took it, a blush on her face.

Muttering a quick ‘thanks’, she opened it, and the most girly squeal felt her mouth, as  a familiar red-covered book was pulled out.

Yes.

It was Rena’s photobook.

The one featured in the book, blushed a bit, as she saw how excited the other girl was. “I’m guessing you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” The earlier shy Furukawa was replaced with, a more excited fangirling woman.

“Good, there’s something extra inside yours that no one else has.” The brunette hummed, watching the woman open the photobook.

_Turn to the left. - W.R_

Doing as instructed, Airi felt a pair of lips on her cheek, and she immediately felt as if she was going to explode from how warm she got. She was almost the same color of the book she was holding loosely in her hand.

“I’ll see you later, Airin~” Rena said, backing away from the blushing woman, leaving her in the state of shock, giggling as she left the room.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Bathtime and Kisses

“Why do you like taking baths with the others so much?” Kumi asked from her perk on their shared bed, a bit of jealousy could be heard in her voice, but she wanted to know what was so special about washing up with someone.

“It builds bonds. If you trust me enough to be naked around me, then we should trust each other on stage as well, especially with choreography getting more and more crazy.” Yuka replied, not looking up from her phone, missing the half-hearted glare being shot her way from her girlfriend.

Crawling over to the taller woman’s side, she pushed the phone out of the way. “Is that all?”

Looking up, Yuka looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Seating herself on Yuka’s lap, Kumi poked her finger at her modest chest. “I’ve heard that you been kissing the others too. You’re turning into a Jurina.”

“Wha- Those small pecks? SKE is just a really friendly group.” The team S member replied nervously, she was hoping that the ex-member hadn’t caught wind of that, but it doesnt help that she is friends with the members still, she couldn’t help but wonder who told her. “Who told you about the kisses?” She inquired.

Kumi’s eyes narrowed. “No one told me. I watch saw it on tv, and I fondly remember you smiling the whole time during the event, the camera catches everything.”

Yuka was starting to mentally panic, the kisses didn’t mean anything to her, but her girlfriend was obviously upset over them. Wrapping her arms around Kumi, she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry. They were just friendly kisses, everyone was making a big deal, and the smile I had was because the aura was too funny. Everyone was screaming and laughing. You’re the only one I like kissing.”

Just when Yuka was gonna kiss the pouting girl on the lips, a hand met her face halfway. “Its going to take more than a few sweet words to kiss me again. Who else have you kissed besides the ones I saw on the show. If you tell me now, I might forgive you.”

Thinking for a moment, she has kissed quite a few people as of recent. “Do you…happen to have some paper and a pen.” Yuka asked, she already had a small list in her head.

“How many girls have you been kissing! Yuka!” Kumi fumed, pounding her fist against the woman trapped under her.

“Its not that bad! They were kisses on the cheek or head, most of them were birthday kisses!” Yuka replied fearfully, while trying to shield herself from the girly punches.

Kumi stopped, and got off of the woman. “Sleep in the living room, or better yet one at your fangirl’s places!” She exclaimed, while pointing at the door.

A flash of surprised went over the older woman’s face, before she got off the bed, not bothering to grab anything before leaving the room, the door could be head slamming behind her, along with a lock.

“I fucked up.” Yuka sighed, before running a hand though her hair.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untitled

Giggling loudly, two women struggled to make it out of the elevator, leading to the taller one’s apartment room. Stopping before the door, Yuka reached for her key,s but couldn’t remember where she put them.

Another pair of hands began helping her look for the keys, and between a few playful gropes, the shorter of the two found them, “Here.” She breathed into Yuka’s neck, as she clung onto her.

Missing the hole a few times, the taller of the two finally managed to her key inside, before unlocking the door, and helping Kumi into her place. Closing the door behind her, she made sure to lock it as well.

“Your place is dirty.” Kumi giggled, stepping over clothes and dropped herself on the couch. She took in the small living room. Game covers, clothes, and food sat on any and every available surface.

“I,,haven’t had much time to clean.” Yuka slurred, careful of her words, as she made her way to where her friend was sitting. Tripping over a pair of shoes that was hiding under a jacket, she landed not so gracefully on the cough as well.

Hearing Kumi’s giggles, made Yuka blush. “Are you okay?” She asked, reaching out and touching her arm.

“Y-yea. I’m fine.” The taller of the two waved it off, a she lifted her head, realizing how close Kumi was now. She could see how flushed the woman’s face was from the drinking they did before, her eyes half open, a noticeable spark in her eyes.

Flicking her gaze downward, Yuka looked at her pink lips, she barely stiffled a gasp, as Kumi’s tongue poked out and licked them. Looking back up at the woman before her, she could see the determined look on her face. “K-kumi?”

“Shhh~” Kumi whispered, climbing onto Yuka’s lap, and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night.” She confessed, before pressing her lips to the shocked tomboy’s.

Yuka’s surprise ended, as she wrapped her own arms around Kumi’s hips, she tiled her head and kissed back, poring her feelings into the kiss. Even if it was a drunk make out, she wouldn’t regret this in the morning.

Groaning into the kiss, she pulled back, before going in for another. Kumi’s hand was tangled in her short raven locks, tugging and massaging her scalp. Feeling brave, the tomboy pressed her tongue against Kumi’s bottom lip, asking for permission.

Kumi let in her in eagarly. Their pink appendages meeting halfway, both moaning at the touch. To Yuka, the smaller girl tasted of fruit and alcohol, while to Kumi, the tomboy tasted of faint Whiskey.

Breaking away again, both tried to catch their breathes, their foreheads pressed against on another, wide grins on their faces. “If I had know you’ve been wanting to do that,” Yuka took another deep breath before continuing. “I would of brought you home sooner.”

Kumi simply giggled again before kissing her on the nose.

“Hey~”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom

Fog.

That’s all that could be seen for miles. It was late tonight, but it was the only shot they had. A small party of three stood waiting outside the entrance to the docks.

A yellow cab came and the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by the motor picking up was the only sound in the night. The shortest of the three donned in black approached the figure who stood waiting.

“You’re on time.” She spoke softly, reaching out and taking the woman’s hand in her own, immediately intertwining their fingers. “I got worried, Atsuko.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m here.” She replied, before squeezing the shorter woman’s hand. “Shall we go, Minami?”

Even though it couldn’t be seen, Minami nodded, before tugging her girlfriend back across the street. Her two companions have been watching carefully for any suspicious activity. “Is everything ready to go?” Minami asked.

Her left hand man, Sayaka nodded. “Yes, and we should hurry, before he decides to ditch us.” She mentioned, talking about the one who arranged the trip, their inside man, Johnny.

Rena on the other hand, who was standing in front of a premade hole to the other side of the docks, moved to the side and motioned for everyone to go through. The first ones through were Minami and Atsuko, followed by Sayaka, and lastly herself, as she had to move the shrubbery back in place, making sure to cover their tracks.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t see him.” Minami whispered, looking around the designated meeting spot. Suddenly a figure appeared, and with quick reflexes, Minami grabbed their limb.

“Woah, easy, easy!” The harsh whispered met the woman’s ears, and Minami relaxed, loosening her grip, and allowing the man her arm back. “Remind me not to sneak up on you again.” Adjusting his sleeves, Johnny looked at the group of women. “…Anyway, I have some news for you. The group after your hide is nearby, so if you’re quick, you should be able to-” His remaining words never made it out of his mouth. A moment later, he slumped over head.

“Get down!” Rena exclaimed, as saw the bullet wound in the man’s head as clear as day. “He must of been a distraction, we need to move now. You know where it is right, Minami?” She asked, confirming with their leader that she knew where to go.

“Yes, I checked on it a hour ago. Sayaka, go get her now. We need to go, before anyone else dies.”

With a quick nod, the silent of the three snuck into the shadows, blending in perfectly. Once sure it was safe enough, the remaining three began making their way towards their boat. All they had to do was make it, and they were home free.

Suddenly, a bright light was shown on them. Minami took the liberty to push Atsuko into the nearest dark corner, not allowing who ever was after them to see her, she had nothing to do with this. “When I whistle , I want you to run north of here, do you hear me, Atsuko? Stay to the shadows.” Minami whispered towards the corner.

“But-” She tried to protest, but she was cut off.

“Don’t argue. Trust me okay?” Minami said, not bothering to look back at her lover. Instead she looked over at Rena, who looked ready to bolt. “Be ready to run as well, we can’t all go the same way, but we all can meet up.” She relayed to the other woman.

“Well, well, well. Looks like I’ve finally caught up to you. You know you really are a pain in the ass.” A familiar voice came from the direction of the light. A sleezy looking man approached them, holding a gun unprofessionally, but with him, a team of men who made up for his playfulness. “I don’t know why you’d try and run from me, Minami. We could of easily talked something out you know, but then-” He laughed a bit. “But then you stole money from me! I thought we were closer than that.” He then sighed. “Grab her, and her companion.”

The well armed men, started moving forward, but to both Rena and Minami’s well trained eyes, they could see they weren’t going to be quick enough to draw, and aim directly at them.

With a sharp whistle, the two took off. Atsuko running in the direction she was told to go, not bothering to look back, when she suddenly heard footsteps after her, she trusted Minami.

The midget on the other hand, was busy taking down as many people as she could, Rena watching her back. Quickly securing a gun for herself, she shot and killed two men effortlessly, before tossing one at her companion

With Rena’s procession, she took down a few men on her own. Dodging a bullet, she shouted towards her companion. “Two went after her!”

“I know, but she’s heading towards you know who!” Minami replied, before whinding her fist back, and punching a man square in the jaw, once on the ground, she shot him directly in the chest.

The team of men that came with the sleezy man, was dwindled down to nothing. The man’s smile faltered, as he realized he no longer had the cards in his hand. “Perhaps we can talk about this?” He offered, raising his hands.

“I don’t think so-” Minami was cut off by a searing pain in her shoulder, the bastard shot her.

Upon seeing the dirty tactic, Rena shot the man in the chest, and once he crumpled to the ground, she shot him again the head. Panting, she turned around to check on her companion. But Minami stopped her. “I’m fine, but we need to hurry. I’m sure someone was bound to hear those gunshots.”

 

* * *

 

‘Gunshots, what’s going on?’ Sayaka wondered, as she helped her girlfriend onto the boat. “Stay here, and keep this over your head. I’ll be right back, alright?” She whispered to the other woman. “Don’t worry, it’s almost over."She smiled fondly, before pressing a quick kiss to her lover’s head.

"Be careful.” Miyuki replied.

Sure that her girlfriend would be fine, Sayaka ran off in the direction of the gunshots. Halfway there, she noticed a familiar figure running her direction, and directly behind her, two unfamiliar men. Grabbing Atsuko’s arm, she moved her in the direction of the boat. “Get on, and hide with Miyuki.”

Not waiting, Sayaka charged forward, surprising the men, before the could do anything. Landing a punch, the man’s grip on his weapon loosened, and fell out of his hand, and right into Sayaka’s. Using the end of the gun, she bashed into the man’s neck, stunning him long enough to give her time to shoot his companion. Once done with him, she returned to the first man, and finished him off the same way.

Kicking the bodies out of the way, she continued down the path Atsuko came from. A few moments later, she heard heavy breathing, and footsteps, unsure if they belonged to her companions, she hide herself, until they were around the corner. Jumping out, she relaxed, upon seeing them.

That is until she got a look at the current state their leader was in. “What happened?” She asked, motioning to the bodies further down the path.

“I’ll explain once we’re on that damn boat. Just get me there.” Minami wheezed softly, her shoulder was in so much pain, but she refused to give up her last chance to freedom, the longer she stayed her, the worse the punishment will be once she’s caught. Is Atsuko safe?“ She asked.

"Yes, she’s on the boat with Miyuki.” Sayaka confirmed.

 

* * *

 

“Minami!” Atsuko gasped, upon seeing her wounded girlfriend. A hand halted her movement, it was Miyuki’s.

“We don’t have time to waste, Rena start the boat. We have to go now.” The wounded woman stated, once she sat down, she was hastily removing her jacket, and rolling her sleeves up. “Thank god it didn’t go in deep.” She muttered to herself, as the motor of the boat cut on. Clenching her teeth, she sank her nails into the bullet wound, and yanked it out.

Once it was out, she tossed over the boat’s side. The metal bullet sinking into the sea around them. Covering the wound back up, and adjusting her jacket, she glanced over at her worried lover, and motioned for her to come back over. “I’m sorry I scared you.” She said, patting her clean hand on Atsuko’s head.

The woman simply hide her face in Minami’s side, repeating how much of an idiot she was for putting herself in so much danger, but she was glad this was the only extent of her injuries.

Meanwhile Sayaka was scanning the sea for anyone pursuing them, but much to her relief, there wasn’t another boat anywhere nearby. Finally sitting down, she acknowledged her girlfriend. “You don’t regret this do you?” She asked, looking at Miyuki.

“No, and I don’t think I ever will.” She replied, leaning her head to rest on Sayaka’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“I’m really sleepy, Atsuko.” Minami mumbled well into the morning, they were still an hour away from the port that was expecting them.

“You’ve got to stay awake. You got hurt, and if you sleep, I…I’m not sure what will happen.”

Minami hummed silently, before turning her gaze to the sky. The night sky was fading into the morning. “I could of died tonight. All for the sake of being free…Atsuko, if I died, where do you think I would of gone? Hell or Heaven? I don’t think I’m too bad of a person.” The shorter of the two babbled, her exhaustion was evident in her voice, as she leaned more onto her girlfriend.

“You’re not an evil person at all, Minami. You’ve just made some mistakes, we’re humans. We do that a lot.” Atsuko replied, as she noticed Minami’s eyes drooping. “I’ve got to keep you awake. How about we play a game?” She offered.

“I’m too old for games~” Minami whined, wanting to go to sleep, she was getting cold with the constant sea breeze on her body. “What kind of game?” She asked a moment later.

“We could list things that are warm. I’ll start: Baths.”

“I could go for a bath right now.” Rena pipped up, causing everyone to laugh, the tense atmosphere on the boat fading a bit.

“Uhh Food.” Minami said, sitting up a bit.

The game continued on, as everyone tired their hardest to keep the leader awake, her consciousness is was their #1 goal, except for Rena, who’s job it was to steer them on.

 

* * *

 

“Is that them?” A lazy voice spoke up, stifling a yawn, the woman looked out again. “Yuuchan?”

“Yes, Nyan-Nyan. It is them, and I think someone’s hurt.” Yuko hummed, as she put down her bonoculars. Grabbing her phone, she called for everyone to prepare a medical team for her idiot of a frined. “I’ll have to add this on my list of favors from her.”

Yawning again, Haruna waiting for Yuko to stand, and stretch her hand out to them. “Shall we go greet them?” She asked, beaming at her wife. “The sooner we check on them, and get them situated, the sooner we can go home.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Jogger

Rie didn’t know when she started this unhealthy habit of waking up early, just to get a glance at this mysterious woman in the morning. It’s been over a month since she started jogging though the neighborhood, she didn’t mind that, and was bit jealous since she could never encourage herself to to do it herself.

But what really caught her attention was how bold the other woman was, she does it shirtless, in a sports bra and running shorts, her hair kept in a neat ponytail even though her entire body was covered in sweat.

One day she was going to go out there and strike up a conversation with the other woman, but she needed an actual excuse to go out there in the morning. Pacing around her room, and idea hit her. Taking out her phone, she searched for the name of the local newspaper and what time they deliver their news.

Her eyes lit up at the time it would be delivered, it was an hour before the running woman would come in, plenty of time for her to plan to have an accidentally meeting. Calling the news printing company, she agreed to free trial for the next week and half, not wanting to actually pay for something she was only using as an excuse. Once she hung up, Rie felt herself smiling widely while doing a little dance. She couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

The day finally came, and Rie was nervous. She’s already gone into the bathroom multiple times to check her appearance, not to overly done, cause she wanted the fresh out of bed look, but no covered in drool affect. Her hair was lightly tussled, and her pajamas matched perfectly. 

Marching out of her room, she glanced out the window, and just like clockwork, she could see the jogger coming around the block. Opening the front door, she began her slow walk to the front of her yard, where the paper was waiting for her. Just as she was about to grab it, another hand reached out and grabbed it and handed it to her.

The sweaty jogger was smiling towards her. “Good morning, neighbor. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. I just moved in a month ago.” She motioned back to the path she just came from, and Rie looked behind her, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to see the place. She assumed she lived in the new apartments that just opened recently.

“That’s because I’m not much of a morning person,” Rie smiled back, her eyes lighting up. “But I’m working on that.” She could see the other woman’s face light up at the implication.

“That’s cool, I uh, I mean the waking up part. Maybe I’ll see you around?” 

“Rie. Kitahara Rie.” Rie held held her hand out for the other woman to grasp. She watched as the other woman rubbed her sweaty hand on her shorts before grasping her hand, they were soft and warm. “I’m Yui. Yokoyama Yui.” Yui smiled once again, apparently a nice habit she had, either that or she was nervous.

Releasing the jogger’s hand, she took a step back, lightly tapping her leg with her newspaper. “Well, I’ll hopefully be seeing you around, Yui.” It sounded more like a hopeful request than a statement, one that Yui definitely picked up on, but chose not to say anything.

“Y-yea. I’m just gonna finish my run.” Moving back onto the sidewalk, Yui waved before beginning a brisk walk. Right as Rie was about to head back into her home, she head rapid footsteps, and felt a hand on her wrist. Looking back, she saw it was Yui once again.

“Yes?”

“I was, uh wondering if you know any good places to eat around here. I haven’t had much time to explore around here because of school, and going alone is kinda scary.” Yui explained, her face turning another shade redder. She didn’t know what overcame herself, but she wanted to talk more with this woman she just met.

“I do know a few places. Maybe if you gave me your number, I could show you around today, or any day you want. I know this place like the back of my hand.” Rie mentally cursed herself for stumbling over her words, but she couldn’t help herself, Yui just had this power over her.

“Today would be nice. I’ll just head back home, and shower.” Yui let her go, and waited for Rie to pull out her phone. She was surprised when she has handed the phone.

“I’m actually pretty bad with typing in numbers, tend to put them in wrong.”

“Oh, that’s no problem.” Yui typed in her number and put her name at the top. “Here you go. I’ll come by in a few hours, or so. Do you mind walking, or we could rent a taxi if you don’t?”

“We could walk. It’s supposed to be nice today.”

“Alright, see you later.” Just like before the younger woman took off again, this time skipping the walk, and just going into a full on run. Rie watched making sure she wasn’t gonna be grabbed again if she turned around. 

Entering her home, she let out a loud cheer. Today was a good day, she managed to talk to the mysterious jogger, and possibly scored a lunch date with her.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathless

Take a swimming class, it’ll be fun Yuko told her. Minami didn’t know what she was signing up for when she agreed to join the class. Sure she didn’t know how to swim, but she didn’t think it was an important skill to learn. It was just holding your breath and flailing around water. She did enough of that when she showered. Shrugging to herself, she arrived to the community center just located a little past the neighborhood she stayed. **  
**

The class was free, and that’s always a nice bonus for Minami. With her bag on her back, she pushed the door open, and approached the front desk. “Where are the swimming classes behind held?” She asked politely. She wordlessly prayed the person at the desk wasn’t going to be an asshole, and answer her question.

The lady at the desk, looked up from her magazine only to see no one.  Putting her reading material down all the way, she just happened to see the top of Minami’s head. “Are you lost little girl?”

Grinding her teeth, Minami held back a rude comment, before repeating her question. The lady blinked before giving her the instructions on where to go. Not bothering to express her gratitude, Minami continued down the hall. Third door on the left. Finally seeing her destination coming up, she noticed there was a crowd by the door. Probably other students for the lesson, the age gap was wide, as Minami saw children as young as five to adults around her age.

Stopping behind the crowd, she waited for the class to be allowed in. Looking to her right, she noticed there was a window leading to the indoor pool area. Glancing in, she was amazed to see two bodies gliding through the water at such speeds. From what she guessed, one or both of them were teaching the class.

The little race they were having seemed to end, as they started to climb out of the pool, both ladies were wearing one pieces of high quality, based on the nike swoosh on the corner of the swimwear. But what really caught Minami’s attention was the woman with long hair, she looked surreal, as if a sculpture brought to life. Everything about her looked perfect. Before she knew it, Minami was caught staring, as the mysterious woman waved at her. Scared, Minami looked away from the window. Hopefully she won’t call me out on that.

The double doors were opened with enthusiasm, as the two women greeted their class. From what Minami could hear, the loud one of the two’s name was Miyazawa Sae. She was going to be teaching a refresher class for those with prior swimming experience, while her partner, Akimoto Sayaka, the one who caught Minami’s eye, was going to be teaching the beginner course.

When asked to separate into the appropriate swimming group, Minami was surprised when she was one of three out of the group of ten, to be in the beginner class. She felt her cheeks flare up, as she noticed Sayaka looking at her. Once again she avoiding looking at the taller woman, not wanting to embarrass herself any further this afternoon.

“Alright, seems like I have a small class. But that’s good, means we can spend more time working one on one if needed.” Sayaka spoke, her voice sending chills down Minami’s spine. Her voice was overwhelming, it was the perfect amount husky and it was affecting the short woman’s ability to focus on anything around her. “Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out.”

Minami blinked rapidly. The others in her class were already setting their things down at the rest area beside the pool. It was just her and Sayaka now. “Y-yea. I’m fine, just nervous about swimming.” She laughed awkwardly, hoping her lie sounded convincing.

Sayaka nodded, before placing a hand on Minami’s shoulder, as she guided her to the pool. “Well, so long as you’re in my care, you’ll be fine….I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Minami.”

“Well then Minami, so long as you’re with me, you’re safe.” Sayaka squeezed her shoulder, before letting go, and turning her attention back on her other two students, one of them just asked her a question. This allowed Minami time to sneak away from the taller woman. Not without Sayaka noticing her timidness out the corner of her eyes. Maybe she’s just shy.

Taking a deep breath, the short woman tried to collect herself. Placing her things down, she started to pull off her shirt, mentally glad she decided to wear her swimsuit to the pool instead of heading into the locker rooms with the others who didn’t think to change ahead of time. Once again, as if fate was playing a joke on her, Minami was left alone with Sayaka.

Looking down at the shorter woman, Sayaka tried to come up with small talk. She didn’t like the fact that Minami was to tense around her, it would prove dangerous in the water if she didn’t help her with that problem now. Half of swimming involved being comfortable, especially in the water. “What made you sign up for swimming lessons?”

Hearing the question nearly made Minami jump out of her skin. Looking up at Sayaka, she could see the genuine curiosity in her question, the way Sayaka’s eyes shined looked cute. At least to Minami it was. Finding her voice, she responded as loudly as she could. “Uh, I was recommended by a friend.”

Both of Sayaka’s eyebrows rose at the answer. “Which friend? If you don’t mind me asking.” If it was who she thought it was, she was going to laugh. The chances of it being who she thought was fifty-fifty, but it didn’t hurt to laugh.

“Oshima Yuko. She’s a little bit taller than me and very energetic.” Minami sighed thinking of her best friend, who practically pushed her to join this class.

“Ahh, Yuko. She was a fast learner, but a bit on the perverse side.” Sayaka shook her head, remembering during the 8 weeks of the last swim class, how eager Yuko was to look at the other females in the class. “Scolded her a few times on where to keep her eyes.”

“I’m sorry you had to put up with her, but she’s always been like that. She’s not that bad when you get used to her.” Minami shrugged, she was starting to relax a bit, which in turn earned her a smile from Sayaka.

Noticing her other two students returning, Sayaka started with the standard protocol of going over the rules of pool. Before they knew it, Minami was doing a few stretches lead by Sayaka, but her eyes were roaming not to so innocently over Sayaka’s well built body. No way. Are those abs? Minami thought she was going to faint, as she saw the faint outline. “Everyone ready to get in?” Sayaka asked excitedly, now it was to her favorite part, getting into the water.

Seeing the collective nods, she allowed her students to get in first, biting back a grin at their complains of how cold the water was, but she waved them off. “You’ll get used to it.. Now I want you to duck your heads under.” More complaints came from the other two students, but Sayaka wasn’t paying that much attention to them, her warm brown eyes were watching Minami, still worried something will happen to her in the water.

The cold, clorine filled water completely covered Minami’s body, as she repressed a shiver. She was slowly adjusting to the water, but it didnt help that she was being watched like a hawk by her teacher. When she resufaced, she nearly fell back, as Sayaka was a few feet from her. When did she get into the water?!? Managing to keep her mouth closed, she managed not to swallow any water.

“You alright?” Sayaka asked.

“You just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Aha sorry.” The sheepish grin on her face, made Minami’s heart flutter, but thankfully due to her cold body, she didn’t blush.

The next part of the lesson was to work on seeing underwater and holding their breaths, the small group went under and followed Sayaka;s instructions carefully. Minami was surprised at how much fun she was having, expecting the lessons to be boring.

Coming back up, Minami missed an important warning from Sayaka, about giving her body a minute of breathing above water before ducking back down again, Cause the next thing she knew, everything went to black.

When she awoke, she felt a pair of lips on her own, air being forced into her lungs. Feeling water in her throat, she twitched and coughed out the water. Weakly opening her eyes, she could just barely see Sayaka above her. The amount of concern in her eyes was overwhelming.

“Alright everyone back up, and give her some space.” Sae’s voice could be heard. The instructor lead the curious group of students away, giving Sayaka and Minami alone time.

Coughing again, Minami groaned. It was only the first lesson and she already had a near death experience. Maybe swimming wasn’t her calling. “Are you okay? Feeling lightheaded or anything?” Sayaka asked, while checking for any bruises on Minami’s body. Watching the other woman not come back up with the other two scared her, she didn’t know what happened, but seeing that she was coming back up, she told one of the students to call Sae over, before she dived in after Minami.

“My pride hurts a little.” She laughed weakly, trying to sit up, only for hand on her chest pushed her back down. The confused look on her face got an answer from Sayaka

“You nearly drowned. Lay down and catch yourself. There’s no rush.”.The instructor nearly whispered, her hand reaching up to wipe water off Minami’s face. “I hope this doesn’t mean that this is your last class with me.”

“No way. I always see things through.”

The answer caused a small smile to spread across Sayaka’s face, the first smile Minami’s seen since waking up. “Good to hear. I’ll remember that when the swim tests come up. Everyone seems to want to give up then.”

Minami returned the smile before relaxing, her head resting comfortably on Sayaka’s thigh. For a near death experience, she sure wasn’t panicking one bit. “You know,” Sayaka’s voice picked up once again, causing Minami to look up at her, she noticed a mischievous look on her face. “For someone who has ‘Nami’ in their name, you’re really bad around water.”

“Shut up.” Minami groaned, as Sayaka laughed at her, while patting her head.


End file.
